


Cuando hablamos de amor

by Alega



Series: El ensueño [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blind Character, Bottom France, Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance, Top England
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No lo supo comprender la primera vez, pero no podía llegar a equivocarse toda su vida. El hombre en penumbras y él, tan negado a aceptarlo como parte de sí mismo. Realmente podía atreverse a dar el primer paso, sin pensar, sin mirar a atrás, murmurando un nombre y un deseo. Continuación de El ensueño. AU. Slash. UKFr. Parejas secundarias: DenNoru, AusHunPru, RusAme, GerFran, EngPort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre los personajes: Caterina es la versión femenina de Portugal y Ann es Wy, bastante ooc porque tiene cuatro años y me he dado muchas libertades. Sobre otros personajes:   
> James = Escocia.  
> Monique = Mónaco.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

A su edad, había una cosa que nunca cambiaría por más viejo que fuera haciéndose. Atrapado en el terrible tráfico de Londres, conectaba su dispositivo de música el equipo del automóvil, y buscaba en las numerosas carpetas de artistas al álbum que le apeteciera escuchar esa mañana. Esta vez el afortunado era Pink Floyd, con  _The Dark Side of the Moon_. Subió el volumen que las ventanas amortiguaban con resistencia, impidiendo que el sonido se colara al exterior. Adentro era como buscar reventarse los oídos.

La cola avanzaba un poco cada cinco minutos. Ya llevaría media hora. Iba a llegar tarde al trabajo, con la suerte de que dada su posición no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a nadie. Como el vicepresidente de la compañía se podía dar el lujo de retrasar su llegada sin preocuparse. Además, su tío seguía en Asia culminando unos negocios que llevaba haciendo desde hace meses.

Tomó el termo de té caliente y se lo llevó a la boca. Dio un largo sorbo, considerando que estaba bien pero que necesitaba algo más fuerte en ese momento. Lo que le apetecía era un cigarrillo, pero no podría fumar hasta encontrarse en la intimidad de su despacho. Caterina y él se habían propuesto detener el vicio, con escaso éxito. Desde que comenzó en su juventud, no se había detenido hasta entonces. Cierto que en el trayecto probó fumar otras cosas, sensación del momento que posteriormente perderían su atractivo. Tanto como el tatuaje que si todavía no se había quitado, era por puro sentimentalismo.

El anillo en su mano era de oro. Modesto y hasta un tanto simplón. Justo como quería a pesar que su novia de entonces hubiera preferido uno más elegante. Cuando le pidió matrimonio a Caterina hace ocho años reparó en que sería mejor uno práctico que no le diera vergüenza de portar. Ella había dicho que sí, en una cena románticamente típica, cuando estaba a un año de terminar su carrera y él ya llevaba un año de graduado. Había sido su novia desde el tercer año en la universidad y con el tiempo descubrió que era la indicada. Quién iba a pensar lo mucho que se podía cambiar en ocho años.

Después de una hora poniendo a prueba su paciencia, llegó a su destino. Se estacionó en su puesto y se apresuró a entrar en el edificio. Era una estructura de veinte pisos, cuyos últimos tres pertenecían a su compañía. Se metió al ascensor y al marcar el botón para cerrar la puerta, una voz le pidió que se detuviera. Al alzar la vista descubrió que era Alfred, quien venía jadeando.

—El tráfico es terrible —le dijo, colocándose a su lado.

—Lo que es terrible es tu apariencia —repuso Arthur—. ¿Otra vez dormiste en el zoológico?

—Hey, que es Armani.

—Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda. –La puerta se cerró, comenzaron a ascender.

—Ese amor tuyo me conmueve —repuso Alfred, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Caterina te dejó durmiendo en el sofá  _otra vez_?

—Si te complace saberlo, ayer nos acostamos. Tirando toda la noche. ¿Sabes lo que es?

—Una mentira —repuso Alfred—. Y de las grandes. No intentes negarlo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque tienes un humor de perros, jefe —le dijo.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron. Arthur hecho una furia por dejarse vencer por un personaje como Alfred, quien había perdido su virginidad después de graduarse en la universidad y que todavía parecía un crío la mayoría de las veces. Que a él no le hablara de andar de mal humor por no tener sexo con su pareja desde… desde hace demasiado tiempo como para recordarlo. No era culpa suya, ambos estaban muy ocupados en su trabajo y llegaban rendidos en la noche. Además, Caterina estaba muy absorbida por un proyecto entre una compañera y ella, por lo que su nivel de estrés también era alto los fines de semana y lo que menos quería era perder tiempo de trabajo extra para un poco de esparcimiento con su marido.

Arthur avanzó a su oficina saludando por cordialidad a quienes se cruzaba. Cerró la puerta cuando estuvo dentro y sacó inmediatamente la caja de cigarrillos que tenía guardada en el bolsillo. Tomó uno, a la vez que buscaba por su escritorio el mechero de plata que se había regalado hacía un mes, como un consuelo luego de una pelea monumental con su esposa por una tontería que ya no recordaba.

Encendió el cigarrillo y en la primera calada se sintió en la gloria. Abandonó la tensión que se había acumulado al comenzar el día, en el duro trayecto que Pink Lloyd intentó apaciguar, en la estúpida palabrería de Alfred. Cuando lo acabó, dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se enfocó en los papeles que debía revisar hoy.

Arthur llegó a su casa a las seis de la tarde. Cansado, apenas prestó atención a Ann, quien al verlo en el recibidor salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernitas pudieron. Le enseñó el dibujo que cargaba en la mano, que Arthur pudo distinguir como el vanguardismo más puro. Le dijo que estaba precioso, sin escuchar realmente la explicación de la niña sobre lo que era. Le tomó en brazos y le besó en la frente.

Ann tenía cuatro años y, a excepción de las cejas prominentes, era la viva imagen de su madre. Tenía el cabello de color castaño, la piel blanca y los ojos azules tan despiertos como los de Caterina. Peter, en cambio, se parecía más a él. A sus seis años podría pasar por una réplica de su progenitor.

La niñera estaba a punto de marcharse. Le informó de las menudencias del día y se despidió. Peter estaba en su habitación, jugando videojuegos, y lo saludó rápidamente antes de enfocarse en la gran pantalla del televisor. A Arthur le habría gustado más encontrárselo en el jardín. Para ello Caterina había insistido en construirles un parque infantil y la piscina. La piscina había sido el mayor temor de Arthur cuando Peter no sabía nadar. Temía que se ahogara y él no pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Lo mismo le ocurría ahora con Ann, aunque la pequeña asistía a clases de natación para aliviar los temores de su padre.

Tomó un vaso de agua antes de cambiarse y ponerse ropa más cómoda. Ann ahora quería mostrarle el resto de los dibujos. Arthur los miró con paciencia. Estuvieron en la habitación de la niña hasta hacerse la hora de la cena. Le preocupaba que Caterina no hubiera llegado. Le mandó mensajes, para ver si respondía. Lo más seguro es que se hubiera quedado en la oficina y se le hubiera olvidado avisar, como tantas veces que perdía la noción del tiempo.

Arthur tuvo que encargarse de la cena. Comieron los tres, padre e hijos, bajo una agradable plática. Peter tenía mucho que decir sobre la escuela y sobre sus juegos y Ann buscaba rivalizar con su hermano. El día de sus hijos era tan movido como los de él en su oficina.

—¿Mami vendrá a dormir? —preguntó Peter, cuando acabaron la cena—. No la veo desde ayer. Cuando me desperté ustedes dos ya se habían ido.

—Está ocupada en el trabajo, ya sabes cómo es —le respondió.

A Arthur le parecía injusto que su esposa no pudiera equilibrar la vida laboral con la personal y terminaran pagando sus hijos. Además, él sí tenía motivos para desligarse del hogar por días, con la cantidad de actividades en su empresa, pero conseguía el tiempo para tenerlo todo perfectamente organizado. Hallaba el tiempo para no fallarle nunca ni a su compañía ni a sus hijos, ¿por qué ella no podía esforzarse en hacer lo mismo?

Intentaba comprender la postura de Caterina, lo intentaba todo cuanto podía, pero… pero había veces que se preguntaba exactamente qué daba ella a todo esto y si se correspondía con lo que daba él.

Supervisó a sus hijos en el baño. Luego ayudó a Ann a colocarse la pijama, aunque la niña insistía en que podía hacerlo sola, y miró a Peter que ya se había desligado de la influencia de su padre en cuanto al vestirse. Cuando Ann ya lucía su pijama de princesa de Disney y Peter la de una serie muy de moda por la televisión, los obligó a acostarse a dormir. Se despidió de Peter con un beso en la frente, resignado ante la expresión indignada del pequeño, quien había querido seguir jugando.

Acostó a Ann, más dócil, y al darle su beso, le fue devuelto. Pero ella quiso que le contara un cuento, con lo que Arthur se sentó en el borde de la cama y pensó con rapidez la lista de historias que se sabía de pies a cabeza. Optó por los tres cochinitos, porque a Ann le encantaba toda historia que tuviera animales de protagonistas. Se la tuvo que contar tres veces antes que la niña cerrara los ojos, satisfecha y rendida. Le dio un último beso antes de irse a su habitación.

Se acostó después de mirar el celular. Nada de mensajes de ella. No podía sacársela de la cabeza, entre preocupado y resentido. En la cama no concilió el sueño hasta sentirla llegar en la madrugada.

—¿Pero tú todavía vives aquí? —le preguntó cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa en la oscuridad.

—Arthur, ¿sigues despierto? Por dios… El trabajo me come. Y mañana y pasado será igual. Estoy que muero.

Arthur no podía culparle nada ahora, cuando sonaba tan hastiada del mundo y solo quería echarse a dormir. No tuvo valor para hablar lo que se le había ocurrido durante la cena. Ella le dio un casto beso en los labios, antes de darle la espalda y quedarse dormida al instante.

El sábado llevó a Peter y a Ann a visitar a su abuelo. Su padre seguía viviendo en la misma casa de su infancia, que había permanecido todos estos años. Una de las cosas que más adoraba al llegar, era el jardín espléndido que su padre cultivaba y dejaba crecer, ya jubilado y con el tiempo de sobra para dedicarse a sus aficiones. Arthur quería uno igual en su casa, donde las enredaderas taparan la fachada y las flores crecieran libres y salvajes.

Ann y Peter saludaron al abuelo con efusividad. El hombre, ya canoso pero en plena forma dada la avanzada edad, solía jugar con ellos y ser más atento que lo que como padre fue con Arthur. No le reclamaba nada, solo le parecía una curiosidad. Además, solía consentir a sus nietos dándole todas las galletas que pidieran. Arthur a menudo le pedía que dejara de consentirlos, porque luego no querrían comer  _comida de verdad_. Esa vez Peter y Ann fueron a jugar en la antigua habitación de su padre, que guardaba algunos juguetes a los que les tenía demasiado aprecio para botar, mientras que John y él se quedaban en la cocina, conversando y poniéndose al día.

—Es lamentable lo que ha sucedido, ¿sabes? —dijo John.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Arthur, quien no tenía idea.

—¿James no te ha dicho? La vecina se murió anoche. La están velando en la funeraria.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Arthur no estaba muy interesado—. ¿Y de qué murió?

—Cáncer. Llevaba años batallando con él. Siempre pensé que lo iba a superar, pero supongo que, bueno, fue demasiado para ella —le explicó.

—Espera, ¿de cuál vecina me hablas?

—De Claire. Claire Moreau.

Esta vez Arthur pudo sentir la noticia como algo más que una anécdota. Aquella mujer había sido amable con él incluso cuando su hijo ciego se fue a Estados Unidos y no volvió más a Inglaterra. Con el tiempo se había distanciado, pero nunca podría borrar el cariño que esa mujer se había ganado por ser como era.

—Es una pena —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Quería ir al velorio, pero no me gustan. No me gusta que todos mis amigos mueran. Pienso que seré el siguiente.

—No seas ridículo, estás más sano que yo.

—Eso te lo compro. ¿Cuándo dejarás de fumar? No crié a un niño toda mi vida para que se matara a sí mismo.

—Estoy dejándolo —mintió—. Pero, ¿qué pasará con la casa?

—No lo sé. Supongo que la venderán. Sus hijos no viven aquí.

Arthur se forzó en recordarlos. De la niña no tenía más en mente que una cabellera exuberante, lo demás era un borrón. Del hijo, apenas pocos momentos. Cuando era niño había sido su amigo, pero luego se había ido a Estados Unidos. El recuerdo de lo que ocurrió allá con él lo tenía más vívido. Estaba seguro que Francis no había dejado sus gustos por más que se esforzara su padre en desviarlo. ¿Por qué había sido amigo de aquel chico, en un primer lugar?

Arthur preparó un modesto almuerzo, nada del otro mundo. Peter y Ann comieron apreciando el sabor más por el amor que le tenían a su padre que por verdadero gusto. John le dijo que estaba mejorando en la cocina y que pronto tal vez no se le quemara nada. Arthur le rió el chiste, sin ofenderse por ser un _troll_ en el arte culinario.

Luego sus hijos salieron al jardín a jugar. Peter podría ser varón y mayor, pero era muy dedicado con su hermana y solía compartir todo con ella. Era una relación abismalmente diferente a la que Arthur había tenido con James y los demás. Ni siquiera la poca diferencia de edad había aliviado la relación con Liam, Lorcan y Haydn.

John los observaba con gusto. Arthur iba a preguntarle sobre sus violetas, cuando en el otro lado del cerco una figura le llamó la atención. Era una mujer, bastante bajita pero delgada y hermosa. Se le hacía muy familiar. Su mente la asoció con la hija de la señora Moreau cuyo nombre no se le venía a la memoria.

—Hola —le dijo Arthur, captando su atención—. Mi más sentido pésame.

—Gracias —dijo ella con sequedad. Vestía de negro, elegante e impecable. Su rostro lucía apagado. Se preguntó si se habría retocado el maquillaje después de llorar—. ¿Quién eres? No te conozco.

—Arthur Kirkland. Nos conocimos una vez, de niños, pero no recuerdo tu nombre.

—Monique. Ya te recuerdo. Eres el Arthur de mi hermano —le explicó.

—No soy amigo de tu hermano. Al menos ya no.

—Lo sé. ¿Son tus hijos? —preguntó Monique.

—Sí, Peter y Ann. Eh… —pero Arthur no quería hablar sobre él—… ¿y tu hermano?

—En la funeraria. No ha querido acompañarme, aunque tarde o temprano será inevitable.

Arthur le preguntó a cuál funeraria se refería y ella le dio el nombre y la dirección.

—Igual mañana la enterraremos —le informó, sin cambiar el tono de voz seco. Le dio también la dirección del cementerio y la hora del entierro—. Debo irme, Arthur. Un gusto volverte a ver —añadió por pura cortesía.

Arthur se preguntó si asistir a la funeraria, al entierro, a ambos o a ninguno. Pero creía que le debía a la señora Moreau aquella despedida. No le gustaban esos sitios porque solía ver fantasmas rondando y la energía en general era deprimente, pero esta vez no podía escaparse de lo que se impuso como su deber.

Le avisó a su padre a dónde iría y le confió a Peter y a Ann. Estos quisieron ir con él solo por la novedad de pisar una funeraria. Arthur se los prohibió y les prometió que volvería temprano, además de advertirles que se portaran bien y no le dieran problemas al abuelo. Ann se puso a llorar, partiéndole el corazón, pero siguió su camino hacia el automóvil mientras John la cargaba y comenzaba a consolarla. Él sabría qué hacer para devolverle el buen humor.

Prendió el auto y comenzó a andar hacia la dirección que Monique le había indicado.

—

Arthur no había pisado muchas funerarias en su vida. Cuando se murieron sus abuelos y unos tíos ya mayores, pero había ocurrido cuando tenía menos de treinta años. En el caso de sus abuelos, menos de veinte. En esas ocasiones no lloró frente a nadie, sino tan solo en la intimidad de su habitación. El resto de su familia expresó su dolor de manera privada, con lo cual sus abuelos se fueron sin lágrimas ni grandes dramas, pero con el vacío que aquella perdida nunca podría reparar.

Con el tiempo Arthur se había acostumbrado a la muerte. No solo en su vida, sino en las noticias, en los programas de televisión, en las películas, en la literatura e incluso en la música. Estaba rodeado de muerte. De muerte y de vida. La vida de sus hijos, la de los hijos de James, Liam y Lorcan. La pequeña criatura de Dylan e Hilda, que llevaba un mes de nacida. Pero no solo a su alrededor, sino también en los mismos lugares que solía encontrar la muerte.

Un hombre sabio le había contado que la muerte era lo más ajeno al ser humano que se pudiera concebir, porque cuando se vivía la muerte estaba ausente, y cuando venía, el ausente era el propio ser humano. ¿Para qué temerle?

Aunque quedara la tristeza.

Se estacionó con dificultad, al costarle encontrar un puesto en el estacionamiento abarrotado. Al entrar en la funeraria, una antigua casa acomodada como tal, se quedó sorprendido por la cantidad de gente que llenaba su interior. Pensó que todas esas gentes habrían conocido a Claire Moreau, pero pronto se dio cuenta que velaban a varios difuntos en distintas habitaciones. Se preguntó en cuál estaría la que le interesaba. Monique se le había pasado decirle.

Pronto encontró la respuesta. Era la menos numerosa, por no decir que la habitación estaba vacía, a excepción de tres personas que Arthur desconocía. En un cartel estaba escrito el nombre de la difunta en mayúscula. Arthur entró en la habitación de paredes blancas. El féretro estaba en el medio. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que sus ropas lucían demasiado para una casa donde gobernaba el blanco y el negro.

Lo vio en unas sillas colocadas a la pared de la izquierda. Estaba sentado, jugueteando con un pañuelo de color claro, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza. Pensó que era inconfundible incluso aunque hubiera transcurrido más de diez años. Estaba delgado y pálido, aquello no había cambiado. Tampoco el cabello largo y rubio, que mantenía recogido en una coleta. No podía verle los ojos por cargarlos ocultos en unos lentes oscuros un tanto exagerados para el tamaño de su cara. Llevaba barba de varios días.

No se acercó al instante. En su lugar se aproximó a la urna sin levantar la mirada del piso. No quería ver el rostro de la señora Moreau, prefería recordarla como era en su niñez. Una mujer hermosa y amable que siempre tenía platillos exquisitos para él. Lo que era ahora, seguramente una mujer mayor como su padre, le resultaría desconocido. ¿Y qué decirle a Francis? Debía darle el pésame.

Se acercó al hombre, quien se volteó hacia él al escuchar sus pasos. Se preguntó si lo recordaría. O, más aún, si le reconocería el timbre de la voz.

—Mi más sentido pésame.

—Gracias.

Ni el menor gesto de exaltación. Francis parecía cansado, casi a punto de caer exhausto en cualquier momento, y su voz había sonado monótona, como si ya no pudiera volver a repetir lo mismo aparentando gratitud.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —probó.

—No —negó Francis—, no te me haces conocido. ¿Eres un amigo de mi madre?

—Más o menos. Hace mucho que no la veía —le respondió.

—Qué pena, entonces.

—Me enteré hoy.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Arthur Kirkland.

Esta vez sí tuvo una reacción. Se quedó paralizado, como procesando con lentitud una información maravillosa. Francis se metió el pañuelo en el bolsillo y se levantó. Si bien Francis había sido más alto que él en su niñez y juventud, ahora eran del mismo tamaño.

—¿Eres Arthur? ¿Mi Arthur?

—Éramos amigos, ¿no?

—Dios, sí. Lo éramos. No lo esperaba, no te esperaba en lo absoluto. —Las manos de Francis le temblaban. Varias veces hizo el amago de querer llevarlas hacia el rostro de Arthur, pero terminaba por retirarlas.

Arthur se encontró sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. No solía tomar de la mano a nadie desconocido. Y Francis lo era. Un desconocido cuyo nombre y un poco más conocía, pero no era lo mismo. Fue entonces cuando llegó Monique, igual de seca que cuando la encontró en la casa de su vecina.

—Así que has venido de verdad —le dijo la mujer cuando lo vio.

—¿Por qué si no te pedí la dirección? —repuso.

—Simple educación. De todas formas, gracias por venir.

Monique se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas y se restregó los ojos. Miró a su hermano con aire crítico, antes de emitir un corto bufido.

—Ya que llegué yo deberías irte a tomar un descanso. Tienes una pinta espantosa y esos lentes no disimulan nada —le señaló—. Toma un taxi.

—Pero…

—Llamaré a una línea. Pero lo pagas tú, ¿vale?

—Yo puedo llevarlo—se ofreció Arthur, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por el acto impulsivo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Monique. A Arthur le ofendía la incredulidad en su tono.

—En serio.

—Ya que insisten. Padre vendrá más tarde, ¿no?

—Te llamaré —le indicó Monique.

Francis tomó su bastón y comenzó a andar. Arthur se puso a su lado, sin dejar de vigilarlo. ¿Necesitaría ayuda para guiarse? No parecía necesitarla. Cuando salieron al estacionamiento pareció más perdido. Se detuvo, esperando indicaciones. Arthur le tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia su auto, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que entrara para cerrarla.

—¿Te hospedas en un hotel? —preguntó, cuando calentaba el motor.

—No. En un apartamento. Me mudé a Londres hace dos meses, por trabajo —le explicó—. Generalmente tengo contratado a un chofer, pero justo la semana pasada le di vacaciones y me estoy trasladando en taxi.

—Eso sale muy caro.

—No tengo otro modo. No sé de autobuses o metro.

—Tu inglés es muy bueno —comentó, dándose cuenta que Francis no había errado en ninguna palabra.

—El tuyo también —le dijo Francis, sonriéndole—. ¿Has seguido viviendo aquí?

—Siempre. ¿De qué se trata el trabajo…?

Arrancó. Antes de responder, Francis le dio la dirección de su apartamento.

—Soy guionista de una nueva serie que se lanzará para enero del próximo año. No puedo darte muchos detalles, porque debo guardar secreto profesional.

—¿Eres guionista?

—Sí. En Estados Unidos trabajé en series para mujeres. En su mayoría se enfocaban en el amor y el sexo. Ahora… ahora abarcaré un público más amplio.

—Vaya. ¿Y cuáles son?

Arthur no veía mucha televisión. A veces se limitaba a ver dibujos animados con sus hijos. Se había tenido que adaptar a los gustos de Ann con respecto a la serie de Barbie y los ponies parlantes, porque a la niña le hacía ilusión ver televisión en familia. Cuando tenía tiempo para él, a veces se iba a los documentales. Los fines de semana en que había partidos importantes de fútbol, se reunía con Dylan, Gilbert y Elizabeth en cualquiera de las casas de estos. O la suya.

—La primera fue una comedia escolar… Bueno, comenzó siendo una comedia —le fue explicando—, pero las cosas se complicaron y el director me iba pidiendo más drama en cada guión. Duró tres temporadas antes de que matara a la protagonista. Luego fue una serie ambientada en el campo. Tuvo cinco temporadas. Pero los episodios se reducían a sexo en el monte. Los protagonistas eran preciosos, supongo, y sus cuerpos vendían más que una trama elaborada.

—Estados Unidos tenía que ser. Aquí tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres captar público —dijo Arthur, con los ojos en blanco. Se lamentaba que Alfred no estuviera allí escuchando aquello.

—Lo sé, en parte fue por eso que acepté la oferta de trabajo. Quería ampliar horizontes.

Media hora después llegaron al edificio de Francis. Arthur se empecinó en llevarlo hacia la puerta de su apartamento, aunque Francis no puso mucha resistencia a ser tomado del brazo. Vivía en el séptimo piso. Era un edificio bastante bonito de clase media, muy silencioso. Al acercarse al apartamento 704, Francis buscó en sus bolsillos la llave para abrir la puerta, solo que no la consiguió.

—¿La has dejado en la funeraria? —preguntó Arthur.

—A lo mejor. Llamaré a Monique.

Mientras Francis llamaba, Arthur lo condenó como un irresponsable. Se preguntó, mientras escuchaba su voz como ruido de fondo, si tendría hijos. O si estaría casado. O si al menos comprometido. O… bueno, a esa edad lo normal era haber formado una familia o tener ese proyecto a punto de realizarse. Tuvo el presentimiento de que nada de aquello había ocurrido con él. Ni con él ni con Monique. Ella tenía muy buen cuerpo, como si nunca se hubiera enfrentado a la maternidad. Pero aquello era subjetivo, él había conocido modelos para sus anuncios publicitarios de su empresa que eran madres y seguían teniendo cuerpos espectaculares.

Hablando de buenos cuerpos… Detalló a Francis con descaro, agradeciendo que tuviera como cómplice su ceguera. Sí, lo había sabido desde que lo vio por primera vez, el hombre tenía muy buen ver. Y el rostro, cuántas veces no había soñado con un rostro así de varonil y elegante. Para la publicidad de su empresa, por supuesto, era difícil conseguir modelos masculinos que fueran de verdad atractivos. El hace mucho que se había alejado de aquellos gustos que fueron tan incómodos en su juventud; tras el matrimonio, se enfocó únicamente en Caterina.

—Moni dice que allá no he dejado nada —dijo Francis cuando terminó su llamada—. Entonces de verdad perdí las llaves.

—¿No tienes una copia o…?

—No te preocupes. Antoine vendrá dentro de poco. Él tiene un duplicado —le dijo, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente—. Gracias por traerme, Arthur. Pero imagino que estarás ocupado.

—En realidad… pero ¿te quedarás aquí?

Arthur pronunció el "aquí" como si se tratara de un antro de mala muerte.

—Es el pasillo de mi residencia. En serio  _Toin_ no tardará en llegar. Y estoy seguro que tú estarás ocupado. Vamos, si ni me has contado nada sobre tu vida, pero este es un mal lugar para ponernos con confidencias. ¿Vendrías a visitarme otro día? En serio quiero hablar contigo.

—Claro, digo… —pero Arthur fue interrumpido por una nueva voz.

—¡Bonnefoy! —exclamó alguien a sus espaldas.

Arthur se volteó hacia el recién llegado. Era un hombre más bajo que ellos, delgado y de cabello negro. Parecía japonés por la tonalidad de la piel, aunque tuviera los ojos azules tal vez producto de cierto origen europeo. Tardó en reconocer el acento como francés, pero no el parisino al que Arthur estaba acostumbrado, sino el de las provincias.

—Picardía, cariño, qué gusto verte —dijo Francis—, ¿yo te he dado una llave de mi apartamento por casualidad?

—¿Eh? No, y no me llames así, el apodo es…

—Cuando dejes de recordarme a la Picardía de mi vida lo haré —o dicho de otro modo, pensó Arthur, abandona aquel acento.

—En fin, ¿qué te ha pasado? Charles está a punto de destruir el estudio si sigue sin tener noticias tuyas. Te hemos llamado desde el viernes sin parar y tú no has atendido ni una sola vez —le reprochó  _Picardía_.

—Lo siento. Es que se ha muerto mi madre y quería pasar un tiempo en duelo.

—¿Ha sucedido eso? Lo siento, mi más sentido pésame. Pero —añadió al instante— has tenido que avisar. ¿Tienes listo el trabajo? Tenía que ser entregado ayer a más tardar.

—Estoy terminándolo.

—¿Cuándo lo terminarás? —preguntó—, ¿hoy? ¿Mañana? Para el lunes ya es muy tarde.

—La noche del domingo.

Picardía soltó un suspiro, como resignándose a disgusto. Arthur pensó que era de mal gusto tanta urgencia por acabar lo que Francis tuviera que hacer, cuando recién se había muerto su madre.

—Bien, eso es todo. Te estaré llamando y atiende. O el que vendrá será mucho peor que yo —dijo  _Picardía_ , antes de despedirse y partir, apresurado.

—¿Picardía? —preguntó Arthur.

—Está en el proyecto. En realidad se llama Jean Picard, pero su acento es tan adorable que no he podido resistirlo —le explicó—. ¡Ah! Dame tu número. Anótalo, por favor. Y pon tu nombre como Arthur. Eres el único que conozco, así que no habrá equivocaciones.

Arthur registró en su propio celular el número de Francis. Lo despidió, aún con ganas de quedarse a su lado hasta que llegara ese tal  _Toin_  del que había hablado, pero tenía que ir a casa de su padre a recoger a Ann y a Peter.

Arthur había recogido a sus hijos, que ya habían cenado en casa de su padre. Arthur terminó por llevarlos a comer helado. En casa los recibió Caterina, que ya había preparado la cena.

—Ya comimos —le anunció Arthur.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —preguntó Caterina, irritada al entender que todo su esfuerzo había sido inútil.

—No lo pensé. En realidad esperaba que no estuvieras aquí.

—¿Me estás acusando de algo?

—Tómalo como quieras. No tenemos hambre.

Peter protestó ante esto. El chico se sentó en la mesa y pidió de la comida de su madre. Arthur estuvo a punto de protestar. El chico ya había comido demasiado, le parecía que ahora su hambre era gula y su estómago lo iría a lamentar. No consiguió hacerle entrar en razón, ni a él ni a su esposa, quien le dirigió una mirada helada, ofendida por su postura desagradable.

Arthur decidió tirar la toalla y dejarla a cargo de la situación. Se llevó a Ann a su cuarto, la cambió y la acostó. La niña cayó rendida al instante. Luego se volvió a la cocina, donde Peter estaba terminando un segundo plato, observado por su madre que comía con él. Arthur se sentó al lado de su hijo y al frente de ella.

—Peter me ha contado que los dejaste solos con el abuelo. ¿A dónde has ido? —preguntó Caterina, sin rastros del pequeño enfado anterior.

—Una antigua vecina ha muerto y he ido a velarla. Mañana la entierran.

—¿Para qué la enterrarán? —preguntó Peter, curioso.

—Luego te lo explicamos, amor.

—¡Pero quiero saber ya!

—En la funeraria me he encontrado con su hijo. Fuimos amigos de pequeños. Lo he llevado a su casa.

—¿No podía irse solo?

—Quise llevarlo. Es ciego y, pues, hace mucho que no sabía de él. Ahora se ha establecido en Londres.

—Ya. Entonces te preocupabas que se fuera solo.

—¿Por qué está ciego? —preguntó Peter.

—No exactamente —se vio negándolo—, solo… bueno, quería saber más sobre él. Es guionista.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Peter, insistente. Parecía decidido a que al menos le respondieran una de sus inquietudes—. Papá, ¿por qué es ciego?

—Porque sí, Peter. ¿Te vas a terminar lo que te has servido o te quito el plato?

Ante la posibilidad, Peter se enfocó en devorárselo todo. Caterina recogió la mesa y fregó los platos y mandó a Peter a cepillarse los dientes y acostarse a dormir. Arthur ya estaba acostado cuando Caterina entró en su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse. La observó en silencio. Era tan diferente el cuerpo de un hombre y una mujer y cómo ambos podían ser tan atractivos en distintos niveles. A Arthur le parecía que el hombre tenía más mérito, porque se podía hacer desear con un traje donde no enseñara nada de sus atributos. La prueba podía ser Francis, quien se veía sumamente atractivo en un traje donde no se le podía apreciar nada con detalle. Muchos de los vestidos de Caterina resaltaban su figura mediante un pronunciado escote.

Caterina le besó en los labios y a Arthur le supo a cigarro. Supuso que él tendría un mismo sabor. Le tocó el rostro, acariciándole las mejillas y la barbilla, y en el beso tenía los ojos abiertos, apreciando el rostro femenino y de facciones fuertes, los que se podrían esperar de una amazona.

A la mañana siguiente, un llanto lo despertó. Arthur se levantó y fue apresurado a donde provenía aquel sonido lastimero. Era el cuarto de Peter. Su hijo estaba acurrucado en la cama, llorando porque le dolía el estómago.

Lo atendió, sin apreciar el correr del tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya la hora del entierro había pasado. Peter mejoró en la tarde. No se le ocurrió llamar ni a Francis ni a ninguno de sus amigos. Lo más importante era que su hijo estuviera bien.


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Tumblr una chica (que dibuja demasiado bien) ha hecho un art de Arthur con diferentes edades. Así es como me lo imagino en este fic (el mayor, obvio): vuri. tumblr post/ 42254876355/ failing-at-drawing-anything-more-ambitious-so (sin los espacios en blanco)

Aquel día había sido estresante. No solo por la cantidad de trabajo, nuevo y atrasado, sino que también había tenido que aguantar a Alfred pidiendo que mejorara la división entre departamentos. Al hombre se le había metido en la cabeza que era necesario hacer puertas de titanio. La sola idea era absurda en un lugar como aquel donde no tenían nada que esconder.

Cuando al mediodía buscó una explicación al empecinamiento de Alfred, Kiku le respondió que la culpa la tenía el nuevo empleado que había ascendido la semana pasada y con el cual Alfred tenía ciertos roces. Arthur escuchó sus razones y, cuando Kiku terminó, tenía ganas de golpear a alguien. Iván Braginski era un excelente profesional y no iba a prescindir de él porque a Alfred le perturbara su forma de ser. Cada día Alfred se ponía más ridículo, como un niño que nunca hubiera terminado de crecer.

Salió temprano del trabajo considerando que se merecía un descanso mayor. Tenía ganas de refrescar la garganta, pero tendría que ser antes de las seis, porque debía presentarse en casa para cuidar a sus hijos. Estaba seguro que a Caterina no se le pasaría por la cabeza llegar temprano. Eso quería decir que tampoco podía beber tanto como él hubiera querido. De todas formas llamó a sus amigos, para reunirse al menos unos cinco minutos con ellos. A Alfred no, que estaría en horario laboral y ya lo había aguantado lo suficiente. Marcó el número de Gilbert, pero no le atendió. Tampoco Elizabeth. Dylan le dijo que estaba ocupado como para poder librarse pronto. Arthur, al no tener más opción que ir solo al bar de siempre, se acordó que había una persona con la que todavía no había probado.

—Hola, ¿Francis?

—¡Arthur! —exclamó, después de unos segundos dubitativos—. Quería llamarte pero no me decidía... ¿Estás libre hoy?

—Eso te iba a preguntar yo. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Encantado. ¿Vienes a mi casa?

—Eh, en realidad prefiero que nos veamos en un bar que conozco. Es cómodo. —Arthur le dio la dirección del bar, preguntándose si el chófer del que le había hablado antes habría vuelto.

Quedaron en verse en media hora. El tráfico no estaba tan terrible como otros días y consiguió llegar a tiempo. Con todo, le tocó esperar a Francis por unos veinte minutos de más, permaneciendo atento a la entrada, rechazando la oferta de la mesera de aguardar a quien quisiera con una bebida ya en la mano. Cuando Francis por fin entró, Arthur se apresuró a levantarse e ir a su encuentro.

—Aquí estoy —dijo Arthur, tomándolo del brazo—, ¿cómo estás?

—¡Arthur! Maravillosamente, como siempre. ¿Y tú?

A Arthur le costaba creer que estuviera de tan buen ánimo teniendo tan reciente la muerte de su madre, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Lo llevó hacia la mesa, y se sentó a su lado. Entonces la mesera se presentó y le pidieron dos cervezas. Francis comentó que generalmente las detestaba, pero que hoy podía hacer una excepción.

—Lamento no haber podido ir al entierro.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco tuve tiempo. —Arthur levantó mucho las cejas, sin esperárselo—. ¿Te he sorprendido? —preguntó luego, inseguro—. Tenía que terminar el guión para el domingo. Todavía mi jefe me quiere matar.

Arthur examinó el rostro. La barba seguía intacta, pero en general tenía una buena apariencia. Sin embargo, tras una observación minuciosa comenzaban a aparecer defectos que Francis trataba de ocultar a toda costa. Los labios estaban ligeramente agrietados, atendidos por un bálsamo labial. Tenía unas ojeras que no se notaban a primera vista porque la atención se la robaba sus ojos de un color azul violáceo tanto llamativos como peculiares.

—Yo no pude ir porque mi hijo se levantó con dolor de estómago. Se despertó llorando.

—¿Tienes un hijo? —preguntó Francis, estupefacto.

—Dos. Peter, de seis, y Ann, de cuatro.

—¡Dios mío! Quién lo diría, no pensaba que… bueno, no, era de esperarse. A esta edad lo normal es conseguirse una familia y esas cosas. Entonces, ¿esposa o esposo?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? Arthur, turbado, consiguió tragar un sorbo de su bebida tras un sobresalto.

—Esposa.

—Ah. Siempre tuve la impresión de que eras gay.

—No entiendo cómo… en fin, no importa. —Arthur se sintió incómodo. Aquella decepción de Francis no era normal, como si después de tanto tiempo hubiera regresado para partirle el corazón de alguna manera. Por otro lado, ¿para qué darle explicaciones sobre sus gustos? Era lo que era y ya.

—Me da la impresión de que tú no tienes familia. Quiero decir,  _esposo_  e hijos.

—No se ha presentado la oportunidad. O el interés. —Francis se pasó una mano por el cabello, tal vez buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar—. Es decir, no me ha llamado la atención. Los hombres me aburren después de un tiempo.

—¿Y eso?

—No lo sé. Creo que… ¿Esta cerveza es inglesa? –Francis no tenía modo de saberlo.

—No, es alemana.

—Pues está muy bien. Pero a la próxima, vamos a un sitio donde podamos comer algo muy exquisito y tomar una buena copa de vino. Soy quisquilloso al respecto.

—Me estoy dando cuenta. Pero aquí no encontrarás nada mejor.

—¿Y venden comida?

—Nada del otro mundo. Seguro que pegas el grito al cielo si lo pruebas.

—¿En serio?

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco. —Por su aspecto, Arthur tuvo el presentimiento de que no había comido muy bien últimamente. Y aquello era de esperar. Pensó que estaría devastado por su madre, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo en público. Arthur se imaginó que él actuaría de forma parecida cuando tuviera que afrontar la pérdida de sus padres. Él y sus hermanos.

Francis al dar el primer mordisco casi gritó por el horror. Arthur rió y le dijo que debía comérselo todo porque ya había pagado por él. El error de Francis era pasar saboreándolo demasiado tiempo, registrando cada textura desafortunada. Si era tan quisquilloso, lo ideal era comérselo todo sin pensar en lo que hacía.

—Años sin vernos y lo que se te ocurre hacer es envenenarme —le recriminó cuando apartó el plato, con la mitad del pan ya comida. No pensaba seguir más. Arthur se encargó de devorarse lo que quedaba.

—Qué delicado —dijo Arthur, cuando acabó. Miró su reloj y observó que ya eran las cinco. Ya se había tomado cuatro cervezas pero seguía con ganas de más. En ese entonces no se le ocurrió pensar que mañana trabajaba. O que Peter y Ann estarían esperándolo—. Entonces, Francis, tú marchaste a Estados Unidos para… ¿curarte, no?

—Sí, era el deseo de mis padres —Siguió un incómodo silencio, antes de admitir:—. Bien, y el mío. Ansiaba ver. Tanto, pero tanto. Solía decir que cuando pudiera ver, iría a Londres solo para comprobar que eras una persona horrible. Podrá ser un chiste ahora, pero me hacía ilusión verte.

—Me tenías en mucha consideración.

—Fuiste mi primer amor —confesó.

Hubo un matiz en el tono de voz que a Arthur le hizo bajar la cabeza, sintiéndose ligeramente acalorado. No se acordaba de nada de eso, no a la perfección. Sin embargo, James solía hacerle insinuaciones sobre que sus infidelidades comenzaron desde los doce años.

—Nunca fuimos novios —aclaró Arthur. Se sintió estúpido, como si acaso aquello no fuera obvio.

—Lo sé, pero yo no lo sentía así. Me gustabas muchísimo y quería casarme contigo y hacer mil tonterías que veía a diario en novelas rosa. —Francis sonrió, como si recordara una fantasía agradable—. ¡Ah, pero no te asustes! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya te superé, lo juro.

—-Hubo… alguna vez te correspondió alguien? —preguntó Arthur. Otra pregunta tonta, consideró después. Francis era bastante atractivo incluso ante la percepción de un hombre heterosexual como él. Si en este momento, sentados en la escasa intimidad de un bar, seguía atrayendo miradas de ambos sexos.

—Claro. ¿Recuerdas a Matthew? Fue mi novio durante tres años y luego lo decidimos dejar. Al comenzar a ir al liceo me di cuenta que enamoraba a mucha gente por alguna razón. A mí solo me interesaron los enamorados chicos, por supuesto. ¡Oh, y en la Universidad! Era la sensación. Todos, todos me querían.

Había un deje muy evidente de vanidad. Incluso parecía inflar el pecho cuando relataba sus conquistas que por "alguna razón" quedaban atraídos por él. La "alguna razón" era más que evidente si acaso pudiera mirarse en un espejo.

—¿Estás seguro que te querían? Porque una cosa es que te vean, y otra que soporten tu personalidad —observó, queriéndolo hacer aterrizar a su lado.

Francis sonrió, malicioso.

—No sé cómo soy, pero sí sé que soy lo que se llama "bello". O guapo. O como quieras. También sé que da igual si eres una persona horrible, porque si tu físico llama la atención, ellos olvidarán tus demás defectos. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿En serio te estoy diciendo esto?

—Dejas a Narciso pendejo.

—Es que he tomado mucho.

—Has tomado menos que yo.

—La cerveza se ha calentado.

Francis extendió su brazo y llevó su mano, a tientas, a uno de los muslos de Arthur. Cuando se dio cuenta, lo retiró de inmediato, como avergonzado, pero siguió buscando hasta que Arthur entendió lo que quería. Le tomó de la mano, apretándosela entre las suyas. Estaba caliente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Francis—, es que no sé cómo eres.

—Te llevo a casa.

Arthur estaba en mejores condiciones que Francis. Si bien en su juventud había sido poco tolerante al alcohol, a medida que fue creciendo y tomando más, su resistencia mejoró. Lo que no quería decir que cuando por fin acababa borracho dejara de cometer salvajadas, en especial si se le unían Gilbert y Dylan a la ocasión.

En el camino descubrió que Francis no estaba tan prendido como había supuesto en el bar. La conversación tomó un rumbo más profesional. Arthur explicó qué hacía él, de qué se encargaba su empresa y cómo era que había obtenido un puesto tan elevado en ella. Del trabajo de Francis, solo determinó que era una serie que adaptaba una novela estadounidense y que como guionista le pagaban muy bien, bajo la consecuencia de tener que pasar más de diez horas al día en la creación del guión. No era tan fácil como sentarse y dejar que la musa guiara sus pasos.

Si bien hubiera bastado con dejarlo en la entrada, Arthur se vio ayudándolo a llegar a su apartamento. Entendía que Francis no necesitaba ayuda en algo como eso, pero ninguno de los dos comentó nada al respecto. Tampoco cuando Arthur se vio entrando al apartamento sin ningún motivo en especial.

Francis se encaminó hacia la cocina y le preguntó si quería algo de tomar. Arthur asintió, mientras admiraba el piso.

Luego observó cómo Francis iba a la cocina, de un lado para otro, como si su mirada no estuviera velada. Sacó una botella de vino. La abrió con un sacacorchos y vertió su contenido en dos copas. Cuando las tomó con ambas manos y se disponía a llevárselas, Arthur se apresuró a ir a su lado y tomar la suya. Temía que fuera a tropezarse, aunque no pareciera dar la impresión de hacerlo.

Arthur bebió, esta vez con lentitud, al contrario de Francis, que bebía a la vez que hablaba con la lengua desatada. No podía concentrarse en cada tema de conversación que sacaba con rapidez.

Arthur había bebido una copa de vino porque se conocía, recordaba que era mejor para la paz de su casa que su esposa no pudiera tener motivos para acusarlo de irresponsable. Emborracharse durante semana no era la mejor acción para evitarlo. En cambio, Francis se había encargado de tomarse más de media botella. Lucía encantador con el rostro rojizo y el ánimo más alegre de lo habitual.

En serio le sorprendía que no hubiera estallado en llanto todavía. Si a él se le muriera su madre… evitaría beber con cualquier conocido a toda costa. No iba a llorar en público. No mostraría su pena a los demás. Con alcohol encima menos se contenía en mostrar sus sentimientos, ¿quién podía fingir entonces?

En ese momento, la puerta de entrada del apartamento se abrió y por ella entró un hombre un tanto más bajo que ellos, de piel morena y cabellera castaña oscura. Pese a ello, tenía los ojos de un verde más claro que los suyos.

—Ah, hola —dijo, con un acento que Arthur no reconoció de inmediato—. Fran, ¿con una cita y sin avisarme? Lamento si interrumpo algo.

—¡Nada, nada,  _cher_! Ven, siéntate conmigo. Quiero abrazarme a alguien. A alguien que me quiera. —Francis fue a levantarse, pero Arthur le detuvo porque tenía la seguridad de que acabaría cayéndose.

El recién llegado fue hacia Francis y miró a Arthur con ojos curiosos.

—Mira qué lío estás hecho —le reprochó cuando Francis le pasó ambas manos por el cuello—. Eh, no eres su cita, ¿no?

—Soy un amigo —masculló—. Arthur Kirkland.

—Qué casualidad, yo también soy un amigo. Antonio Fernández.

—Supongo que ya puedo dejarlo –—ijo Arthur, incómodo ante la escena. ¿Por qué tenía que estarse pegando a ese tal Antonio como si acaso se hubiera olvidado de su presencia?

—Eh, sí, vale —dijo Antonio, con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

Se despidió de ambos, aunque Francis ni se hubiera dado cuenta, y salió del apartamento. Tenía suficiente cabeza para manejar. Al ver el reloj descubrió que eran las siete de la noche. _Una completa mierda_.

Antonio llevó a Francis a la cama y lo recostó en ella, sin prever que Francis lo jalaría para que quedara encima de él, todavía con el ánimo tan dispuesto a comerlo a besos. Antonio no era bueno analizando los actos de las personas, pero había vivido con Francis demasiado tiempo como para hacerse una idea de lo que le ocurría. Por ello se dejó besar sin dejarlo avanzar en su deseo por aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias, hasta que por fin Francis se quedó quieto y comenzó a llorar.

Fue un sonido bajito al principio, hasta que subió el volumen de los sollozos y no hubo razones para ocultar su intensidad. Antonio le abrazó, le acarició la cabeza e intentó decirle palabras de consuelo hasta darse cuenta que nada de lo que pudiera expresar supondrían un alivio. Luego decidió mantenerse en silencio, como un pilar al que ahora Francis se unía y empapaba con el dolor que había guardado con llave hasta entonces.

Caterina estaba ausente otra vez.

Después de un mes donde la había pasado con Francis, llegado tarde a casa, esperándola en la cama hasta cumplirse la mañana del día siguiente y agarrado un enfado monumental. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse una idea de lo que ocurría; él lo había hecho muchas veces, el punto radicaba en que nunca incumplía con sus hijos ni con el hogar.

Caterina llegó cuando estaban desayunando, Arthur no reprimió nada de lo que tenía guardado, ni se contuvo porque Peter y Ann estuvieran presentes. Caterina le reprochó a su vez su falta de tacto y propuso que lo discutieran más tarde, que además estaba cansada. Arthur soltó un resoplido y miró a los pequeños, considerando que no merecían presenciar aquella discusión. Asintió y le anunció a su esposa que le tocaba llevar a los niños a la escuela.

―No he dormido en toda la noche, no creo… ―comenzó ella.

―No es mi problema ―le cortó Arthur y salió de la cocina. Tomó su maletín y salió de la casa a paso veloz.

El trabajo transcurrió terriblemente lento; por ello fue un alivio cuando Gilbert le llamó y le pidió verse en su apartamento. No podía ser en otro lugar, por motivos que no quiso precisar; se trataba de algo serio, a juzgar por el tono de voz, pero Arthur estaba tan harto ese día que escucharle lo había animado un poco. Se conocían desde la infancia y siempre había estado allí para él.

Gilbert vivía en un edificio de diez pisos. Estaba plagado de vecinos ruidosos, sin que ninguno de ellos buscara entrometerse en la vida del otro; no tenía amistades aparte de sus amigos de la infancia y el pájaro que se había comprado al mudarse. Aunque con lo demás fuera un desastre, Gilbert era bueno cuidando de otros. En su momento pensó que acabaría estudiando medicina, educación o sicología, no comunicación social y menos que terminara siendo fotógrafo. Durante mucho tiempo sospechó que la decisión fue causa de Elizabeth y sus ganas de viajar por el mundo y buscar el peligro; Gilbert siempre se lo negó, pero era una negación cercana a la mentira, Arthur podía reconocerlo.

Lo recibió su amigo con un gesto entre nervioso y cohibido, obligándolo a tomar asiento sin las grandes efusiones de las que era adepto. Se inquietó de inmediato por el comportamiento inusual.

―¿Ocurre algo, Gil? ―le preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

―Sí, y es difícil decírtelo a ti ―dijo.

Estaban sentados en la sala. Casi hubiera preferido estar en el balcón, al menos le hubiera acariciado la brisa fría de Londres, sentido las primeras gotas de lluvia caer y mojarles la ropa, de aquel cielo que se iba tornando gris oscuro, tal vez anticipando lo que se venía.

―Dímelo de una vez y salimos de eso ―dijo Arthur, y Gilbert le señaló un sobre de manila pequeño en la mesita más próxima. No había reparado en él hasta ahora. Lo tomó, examinándolo sin hallar nada preocupante: no tenía nada escrito, se mantenía sellado con una cinta plástica que le costó remover. Cuando estuvo abierto, se apresuró a revisar su contenido.

Eran fotografías, a juzgar por la textura del papel. Las sacó, pensando que era muy extraño que alguien se tomara el trabajo de imprimir algunas. Ahora todo se quedaba en la red. Al verlas comprendió el comportamiento de Gilbert.

El primer impulso fue romperlas, luego se serenó, considerando que debía pensar en el problema con la cabeza fría. Frente a sí estaba la prueba de la infidelidad de su esposa: estaba junto a un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello castaño oscuro sujetado por una coleta, barbudo y de ojos verdes. Lo reconocía porque una vez se lo presentaron, era el jefe de Caterina, y estaba junto a su empleada en posiciones cariñosas variadas, sin llegar a ser íntimas. Era lo que le faltaba para terminar de convencerse de la razón por la cual ella había cambiado tanto en los últimos meses.

No supo qué decirle a Gilbert, tenía la mente en blanco; o, mejor dicho, enfocada en las fotografías que ya podría recrear como escenas en su mente, preguntándose desde cuándo y por qué, en qué había fallado, si acaso era un castigo por haberle hecho lo mismo a sus primeras novias. Pero no, con Caterina era diferente. A ella nunca se hubiera planteado engañarla con alguien de modo serio. Infidelidades esporádicas sí ocurrieron, pero ¿qué importancia tenían comparado con esto?

―Tenía que decírtelo ―le dijo Gilbert, rompiendo el silencio tenso formado entre Arthur y las fotografías, del que él se había apartado―. Las tomé hace una semana. No podía dejarlo pasar. Con ella, con Caty, ¿las cosas van bien?

―Ya te lo puedes imaginar.

Arthur acabó por devolver las fotos al sobre. Soltó un suspiro agotado. Se sentía como un imbécil. Fue entonces cuando notó que Gilbert tampoco se veía bien, y la infidelidad de Caterina no podía ser la causa, la empatía con sus amigos no llegaba a tanto.

―¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

―Es Eli ―le respondió, como si hubiera esperado la pregunta―. ¿Recuerdas que atropelló a un hombre hace poco más de un mes?

―Sí, ¿cómo ha seguido ese asunto?

—Ya le dieron de alta. Pero creo que quiere presentar cargos. Eli me estuvo hablando que el asunto no pintaba nada bien ―le explicó Gilbert―. Si lo llegan a hacer, la suma será millonaria. Podría caer presa, incluso.

―Ya ―dijo Arthur, sin saber qué decir al momento―. ¿Habló con su abogado?

―No lo sé.

―Pero el hombre ¿está bien?

―Está vivo.

―¿Y…?

―No podré estar sobre la pista como quisiera. Tengo que viajar a Alemania para una serie de conciertos de beneficencia y no puedo relegarle el trabajo a otro. Invité a Eli, pero se negó. Dice que debe quedarse con _su atropellado_.

―La entiendo. No debe descuidarse, un paso en falso y ese hombre podría hundirla.

―Eli no tiene dinero.

―Eso es lo de menos, ¿qué importa, con la posibilidad de destruirle la vida?

―Piensas como un villano.

―Veo las cosas como son.

―¿Crees que…?

―Debe estar preparada.

Arthur acabó yéndose pronto, siendo incapaz de aportar más al problema de Elizabeth. Veía que Gilbert se estaba tomando el asunto como personal, como si fuera él el principal afectado. Se preguntó si todavía la seguiría queriendo después de tanto tiempo. Gilbert ni siquiera se había casado, tampoco se le había conocido novia que le durara más de un mes, toda su atención se fijaba en Elizabeth, pero ella rechazaba cualquier relación larga y se enfocaba únicamente en su carrera, sus amistades y en ella misma. Además, nunca se había fijado en Gilbert de la forma que él habría esperado.

Incluso cuando ingresaron a la universidad, por quien Elizabeth se sintió atraída fue Arthur, pero él le huyó y renegó de sus avances, porque ella distaba mucho del ideal de mujer que buscaba en sus relaciones. Arthur supo que muchos desearon estar en su posición, pero él la rechazó y Elizabeth se lo tomó bien, mejor que su posterior noviazgo con Caterina, a la que siempre vio con ojos desconfiados. ¿Acaso ella habría previsto el futuro engaño? ¿Habría pensado que, de todas las mujeres escogidas, Caterina era la peor para él? Pero Arthur la había querido, incluso ahora… ¿ahora qué? No podía decir que no la amaba, tenían hijos y no podía renegar de todo cuanto habían vivido.

Caterina llegó tarde, como se estaba haciendo costumbre. Ya los niños estaban acostados, después de una velada con una cena espantosa para sus paladares exquisitos (eran demasiado exigentes, Arthur con su padre nunca fue así), revisando la tarea de Peter cuidando que estuviera en orden, viendo televisión y vigilando sus juegos.

Cuando la vio, un acceso de rabia le impidió reaccionar de inmediato. Consiguió controlarse, la saludó y la besó sintiéndose como Judas, aunque el papel debería tocarle a ella. No podía hablarle de las fotos, aunque lo estuvo pensando largo rato, pero acabó por tomarla de la cintura y besar esos labios usados por otro. Intentó en vano disfrutar el beso el tiempo que duró.

―¿Qué te pasa? Hoy estás extraño ―le dijo Caterina, con un tono de voz inocente. Sus ojos lo miraban desconcertados, lejos de sentir deseo y hasta amor. ¿Acaso el único que quería mantener la relación a flote era él? Pero ahora no sentía ninguna pasión por besarla y enterrarse en su interior.

Pese a ello, la volvió a besar y la llevó al cuarto, diciéndole que esa noche quería acostarse con ella y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Sin embargo, fue él quien no consiguió avanzar mucho más en la cama.

―Arthur, cariño, ¿qué te pasa? ―cuestionó ella.

―No lo sé. Creo que hoy en realidad no tengo ganas ―se excusó Arthur, para luego aparentar que nada había pasado. Que él no había fallado en nada, porque la traidora era ella.

Arthur no volvió a tocar a Caterina, nada más que para darle besos tan helados como su corazón. No podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Se encontró sin hallar el deseo que debería despertarle su esposa, imaginándose en distintas situaciones donde ella no estuviera compartiendo su vida con él y sus hijos.

Fue un sábado en la noche cuando estaba en casa de su padre, con James y Haydn, cuando notó a alguien en la casa de la fallecida señora Moreau. Cediendo a la curiosidad, pensando en Francis después de tanto tiempo, se excusó con su padre y sus hermanos y salió al jardín. Se apresuró a cruzar la cerca que los separaba y llegar a la entrada, tocó el timbre, esperando ser escuchado. Tras unos minutos, fue Francis quien le abrió la puerta.

La alegría que sintió luego se convirtió en una pulsada de culpabilidad cuando notó que Francis no le daba la mejor de sus apariencias.

―Arthur ―le dijo él, sonriendo en ese rostro de tristeza y fatiga.

―¿Cómo sabías que era yo? ―cuestionó Arthur.

―Ven, pasa. Nunca subestimes a un ciego ―le dijo, dándole paso.

Arthur tuvo que encender las luces, visto que el interior estaba a oscuras. Se sentaron en la sala, a una distancia que a Arthur se le hizo inusual tratándose de él.

―¿Visitabas a tu padre?

―Sí. ¿Y tú? ―Luego se percató de cómo podría interpretarse la frase―. Quiero decir, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Estaba limpiando un poco, llevo todo el día en esto. Se suponía que Monique me ayudaría, pero le ha salido un imprevisto de última hora ―le explicó―. La casa está muy descuidada y de esa forma no se venderá.

―¿La van a vender?

―Sí, ¿qué sentido tiene conservarla? ―cuestionó Francis. Arthur no supo qué decirle, él no parecía animado por hacerlo―. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Té, galletas…?

―No te preocupes, no hace falta que hagas nada.

―Hace mucho que no me llamabas, pero he pensado en ti.

―Bien podías llamarme tú.

―Cierto, bien pude.

Arthur lo miró sin disimulo, visto que Francis no podría percatarse de ello. Era extraño no verlo impecable como las últimas veces en que habían estado juntos. El cabello lo tenía sujetado en una coleta, con unos cuantos mechones desordenados que se habían salido de ella y que Francis parecía despreocupado al respecto.

―Perdí mi teléfono, lo dejé olvidado en algún lugar y, cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

―¿En algún lugar?

―No sé exactamente en dónde, pero bueno. ¿Me vuelves a dar tu número?

―Bien, pero no lo vuelvas a perder.

Arthur, después de registrar su número en el nuevo teléfono de Francis, editó el que tenía guardado en el suyo.

―¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntó Francis, tomándole de la mano. Se tensó al principio, pero decidió dejárselo pasar―. No te oyes muy bien.

―Tú no te ves muy bien tampoco ―repuso, a la defensiva. Francis arqueó dos cejas en señal de sorpresa.

―Entonces sí tienes algo, ¿qué ha ocurrido…?

―No es de tu interés. Es algo de mi vida, privado. En fin, mejor ocuparte de tus asuntos, pareces a punto de morirte ―le achacó, todavía en ese tono que adoptaba cada vez que se sentía amenazado sentimentalmente.

Pronto comprendió que había hablado de más, el gesto de Francis se ensombreció, mordiéndose los labios y retirando sus manos de las suyas. No debió haber dicho eso precisamente en esa casa, pero era cierto: Francis no tenía la mejor de las apariencias.

―Es por el cansancio ―le dijo―. Con un baño se me pasará.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Francis, quien nunca había sido adepto a ellos, se levantó y le tomó de la mano nuevamente, impulsándolo a seguirlo. Lo llevó hasta su antigua habitación, de la que había cambiado muy poco en todos aquellos años. A Arthur se le hizo familiar la estantería llena de libros, algunos no los reconocía, pero encontró unos cuentos infantiles que le llamaron la atención.

―Cuentos de hadas ―dijo, como quien reconoce a un viejo amigo.

―Y de caballería ―agregó Francis―. Estaba por limpiar mi habitación, pero ya vendré mañana. Hoy solo quiero darme un baño y echarme a dormir con alguien a mi lado.

Arthur se encontró ruborizándose. No podía saber nada de la vida amorosa de Francis, pensó en el hombre que había conocido la vez anterior.

―Me daré un baño antes de partir, supongo que tú…

―¿Te irás solo?

―Pediré un taxi. Mi chófer está de descanso.

―Yo te llevo. Báñate y te llevo ―se ofreció Arthur. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa, donde estaría Caterina y ese infierno llamado matrimonio.

Transcurrió una eternidad cuando Francis terminó de bañarse y salió del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cintura. Arthur detestó que su mirada se perdiera en cada pedazo de piel al descubierto, recorriendo los hombros anchos, el pecho lleno de vello rubio, de las piernas largas, y el trasero redondeado y firme que la toalla blanca dejaba adivinar. Francis no era un hombre musculoso, al contrario, pero sabía hacerse mirar. Azorado por tercera vez en la velada, desvió la vista intentando disimular su nerviosismo. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué se sentía tan incómodo si lo que tenía en frente era un hombre, por muy afeminado que fuera a veces? Se suponía que había dejado atrás esa etapa de su vida.

―¿Por qué te levantas? ―preguntó Francis, cuando Arthur se propuso salir de la habitación para darle privacidad―. No, quédate, te prometo estar listo pronto.

―¿No te incomoda…?

―¿Estar desnudo frente a alguien? No, de verdad no entiendo por qué tanto pudor. ―Como para ejemplificar su punto, se quitó el paño y el rostro de Arthur se volvió más rojo todavía―. Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que hay que ocultar? En mi caso nada, todo el mundo dice que soy divino, y si lo dice todo el mundo…

―Por dios. ―Arthur se tapó el rostro con sus manos, queriendo que Francis fuera mudo también. ¿Qué tonterías decía? ¿Qué clase de punto de vista era aquel? Traicionándose, acabó por mirarlo atentamente. Con horror se fijó a su vez en los pantalones que le comenzaban a parecer incómodos. Deseó que Francis no se diera cuenta de aquel predicamento o se sentiría morir allí mismo.

Cuando Francis se acabó de vestir, Arthur soltó un suspiro de alivio que provocó una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del otro. Francis le tendió la mano, para bajar juntos, pero Arthur lo rechazó, considerando que por el bien de su reputación debería mantenerse alejado del único hombre en su vida adulta que le había causado una erección. Hasta pensó en pagarle el taxi con el fin de alejarse de una vez, pero aquello sería sospechoso y, además, ya era muy tarde para cambiar de planes.

Salieron de la casa de la señora Moreau, luego fueron a su antigua casa y presentó a Francis a su padre y sus hermanos. James esbozó una sonrisa extraña, como quien sabe un secreto incómodo, y Arthur tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera estar pensando. Una vez avisó que llevaría a Francis a casa, se dirigieron a su auto. Pudo ver a lo lejos cómo los tres se reunían para chismosear por lo bajo, a saber qué se estarían inventando. James, sobre todo, gustaba de hacerle bromas con respecto a su sexualidad.

En todo el trayecto hablaron de temas sin importancia; a Arthur le agradó comprobar que Francis parecía de mejor humor a como lo había encontrado, e incluso él mismo había dejado de sentirse tan miserable. Cuando se estuvieron encaminando hacia el apartamento de Francis, se lamentó tener que dejarlo tan pronto, pero debía irse a casa y de seguro el otro también estaría ocupado.

―¿Quieres pasar? ―le preguntó Francis, en cambio.

Lamentándose, Arthur tuvo que negarse.

―Oh, bien, pero no dudes en llamarme para cuadrar otra salida. Me gusta estar contigo, me levanta el ánimo, aunque seas un inglés de pies a cabeza.

A Arthur no le pareció un comentario inteligente, pero se encontró sonriendo y asegurándole que ese sería el trato.

―Te llamaré pronto.

―Oye ―dijo Francis, justo antes de que Arthur se marchara—, ¿puedo despedirme a la manera francesa?

―¿Cuál es esa manera? ―preguntó Arthur, obviando el pensamiento de que sería la forma más vulgar posible para una despedida.

―Así ―Francis le besó ambas mejillas, tensándose Arthur de inmediato, sin osar apartarlo―. Lo pregunto antes porque hay ingleses que se sienten muy incómodos con esto. ¿A ti qué te ha parecido?

―Muy francés ―repuso Arthur.

―¿Puedo saludarte y despedirme de ti así, de ahora en adelante?

―Como quieras ―masculló, preguntándose por qué no se había negado de una vez. Pero si a Francis le gustaba y, además, era una costumbre de su país y no algo que implicara una relación profunda entre ellos, estaba bien. Podía aceptarlo.

Con un último apretón de manos, Arthur acabó por alejarse del apartamento.

Se reunió con Gilbert en su apartamento. Allí estaban también Dylan y Arthur. Por el rostro de todos, se imaginó que estarían buscando noticias de su problema; se encontró sin saber qué decir, por lo que al exponer lo que había pasado las últimas semanas, se vio interrumpida por los tres hombres, quienes la instaban a buscar un abogado y a adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

―Entiendo que estén preocupados ―dijo Elizabeth―, y se los agradezco, pero quisiera que me dejaran actuar a mi modo. Cuando lo vea necesario, lo buscaré, por ahora… bueno, no creo que haga mucha falta. He hablado con él y no parece dispuesto a demandarme.

―No parecer dispuesto a demandarte no es lo mismo a estarlo ―repuso Arthur―. La gente es mentirosa. Te debe estar engañando, para hundirte.

―No lo creo, parece muy sincero. Es muy cálido ―explicó―. En todo caso, no soy una niña, si se pone amenazante, sabré llevar la situación. ―Gilbert iba a protestar, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema―. Arthur, no tienes buena cara, ¿qué te ha pasado…?

El aludido la miró ceñudo, antes de confesar, en voz baja:

―Ayer peleé con Caterina. Llegué tarde a casa. Al parecer olía a perfume de… flores o algo así, y creyó que había estado con una mujer. Es ridículo.

―¿Y lo estuviste?

―No. Estuve con un amigo de la infancia.

―Con Francis ―agregó Dylan―. No sé si lo llegaste a conocer, era ciego y no asistía a la escuela, como nosotros.

―No, nunca ―aceptó Elizabeth, teniendo curiosidad―. Entonces el perfume era de tu amigo. Pero debieron estar muy juntos para que se te quedara impregnado el olor.

―Es ciego, teníamos que estar juntos para ayudarlo a caminar ―se excusó Arthur. Elizabeth entornó la mirada, con suspicacia―. No te imagines nada raro, que te veo venir. En fin, que con sus reclamaciones a mí se me salió que ella es como una puta.

―¡Por dios! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

―Le dije que ya sabía que me mete los cuernos con su jefe, así que el que tenía que reclamar aquí soy yo.

―Un momento, ¿te engaña? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho?

―Yo no lo sabía hasta ahora, si te sirve de algo ―repuso Dylan, encogiéndose de hombros.

―El punto es que la discusión pasó a mayores y por eso desde ahora vivo en un hotel. No quiero acercarme a esa casa nunca más.

―Cariño, eso no es manera de arreglar las cosas ―dijo Elizabeth―, tienes que hablar con ella de modo civilizado y…

―Déjate los sermones para después.

―Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo.

―Ya lo sé.

Gilbert se levantó para servirle cervezas a los cuatro. Fue entonces cuando Elizabeth se pegó a Arthur, con aire confidente.

―Y ese amigo tuyo, ¿es guapo? ―preguntó.

―Sí ―asintió Arthur. Dylan arqueó una ceja―, digo, ¿yo qué sé? Pero es agradable. Estoy por llamarle y quedar juntos. Pero no te ilusiones, Eliza, es gay.

―Me lo imaginé ―repuso Elizabeth, dando un suspiro de placer que nadie entendió pero todos temieron, sin llegar a imaginar lo que pasaba por su cabeza―. De todas formas quiero conocerlo, hombre guapo lo sigue siendo sea gay o no. Y deleitarse con la vista no es un delito.

―No, no lo es ―consideró Arthur.

―¡Pero háblame más de él! ―exclamó Elizabeth―, ¿qué hace? ¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de él? ¿Tiene novio? ¿Lo has visto besándose con alguien? ¿Qué papel crees que le va en la cama?

―Por dios, mujer, cálmate ―repuso Gilbert, llegando con las cervezas―, que parece que te vas a mojar.

―Ya lo está, Gil ―soltó Dylan, quien consideraba todo muy gracioso.


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo para recordar, Bélgica en este AU se llama Blanche. Henry es Holanda.

Diría que sentía dolor, pero sería mentira. Sus piernas inútiles se convirtieron en un accesorio para su cuerpo, por lo tanto no había nada que pudiera sentir en su condición. Por las mañanas se quedaba un rato en la cama, reflexionando sobre su situación y su vida hasta aquel entonces, también sobre su futuro. Como profesional aquel accidente no lo afectaba, su talento no se menoscabaría; solo debía seguir esforzándose como venía haciendo desde pequeño, cuando conoció la música y ésta consiguió colarse tan adentro de su ser que se convirtió en parte de sí mismo.

Roderich podía concebir su vida sin una parte de su cuerpo, menos sus manos. Ellas eran tan sagradas como la música. Sin embargo, tenía otra preocupación, y era la economía de su casa. Hasta entonces se había llevado bien, pronto ofrecería su segundo concierto de piano y le ayudaría a pagar tanto el alquiler del apartamento como una pequeña parte del tratamiento médico. El seguro se le había agotado en las dos semanas de la clínica, por lo que utilizarlo ahora le sería imposible. Eso significaba vivir apretado unos cuantos meses, porque debía ir a inspeccionarse para ver si sus piernas tenían algún arreglo. Vash y él intentaron buscar una clínica menos cara, incluso emplear un hospital, pero ninguno supuso un alivio a sus bolsillos, teniendo que darse por vencidos, y por otro lado, Lily exigió que Roderich se quedara donde estaba, porque conociéndolos buscarían lo más barato, pero no necesariamente lo mejor.

Todavía no le daba la noticia a sus padres, quienes vivían en Wellow. Ni sus tíos ni sus primos quisieron informárselo pronto; además, preferían dejarle ese papel a él. Se angustiarían tanto que enloquecerían, lo obligarían a regresar con ellos y así quedaría olvidado su interés profesional, por no decir que saltarían en contra de Elizabeth.

 _Esa mujer_.

Roderich acabó por levantarse, cansándose al instante al quedar sentado en la cama. Tenía que mejorar su condición física si iba a emplear sus brazos continuamente.

* * *

 

La estadía en el hotel se había alargado por alrededor de un mes. Arthur visitaba a sus hijos en la tarde y se iba cuando Caterina se presentaba en casa, sin dirigirle la palabra, como si él tuviera la culpa de la pelea. Ann se ponía tan triste por su marcha, que más de una vez lo despidió llorando. Peter, en cambio, preguntaba por qué tenía que irse y si acaso iban a tener una nueva casa. En una ocasión hasta propuso irse todos a la nueva casa de papá.

A Arthur se le encogía el corazón, con ganas de llevárselos de allí, pero no debía alejar a sus hijos de su casa y menos llevarlos a vivir consigo a un hotel, sin las comodidades a las que acostumbraban; además, por más que Caterina hubiera cambiado, seguía siendo una buena madre y nunca descuidaría a Peter y a Ann, menos ahora que debía cuidarlos sola por la noche.

A Arthur le complacía aquello, porque significaba que debería sacrificar sus noches de amor con el jefe para dedicárselas a sus hijos, hasta que Peter le informó un sábado en casa de su padre, que muchas veces la niñera se quedaba también por la noche, mientras que mamá estaba en el trabajo. Ese día la llamó para reclamarle, prolongando la pelea.

Arthur no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. No sabía hacia dónde estaba dirigiendo aquel barco a punto del naufragio, pero no iba a pensar demasiado en eso, no cuando a ella parecía importarle tan poco. Su madre, al enterarse, intentó hablar con ambos por separado, esperando reconciliarlos y volver a unir una familia. Cuando fracasó, comentó que se quedaba tranquila por haber hecho lo posible. Sus hermanos poco interés mostraron en su problema, aunque James le tendió una breve lista de prostitutas por si estaba necesitado.

—Como no eres precisamente un Casanova, te lo mereces –le había explicado.

Cuando le dio la lista se encontraban ambos en casa de su padre.

—Lo que me perturba es que tengas una lista como esta estando casado —observó Arthur, sin alterarse.

La dejó olvidada en el asiento del copiloto y cuando Francis se sentó en él, para llevarlo a su apartamento, se la consiguió. No podía saber qué era, pero Arthur se ruborizó como si Francis fuera capaz de leerlos.

—¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? —cuestionó Francis—. ¿Qué tengo en mis manos…?

—¡Nada! —Le arrebató la hoja y se la metió en su chaqueta, para después arrancar con cierta violencia.

Pero ni con las prostitutas ni con las mujeres con las que ligaba en los bares, cuando salía con Gilbert y a veces Elizabeth, hizo algún avance. No pasaba nada dentro de su organismo, como si a partir de la traición de Caterina algo se hubiera perdido en su interior.

Solo se atrevía a hablar de su problema con Elizabeth, Dylan y Gilbert. Ellos le decían que lo mejor sería esperar, darle paso al tiempo y que pronto volvería a la normalidad. Arthur intentaba hacerles caso, preguntándose cuándo llegaría ese día en que sería _normal_. Por otro lado, le desconcertaba que entonces pudiera ser considerado anormal.

Fue una noche en un bar, sentados en una mesa un tanto alejada de todo el bullicio, cuando el tema volvió a salir. Gilbert le indicó varias mujeres con las que podía probar pasarse esa mala pava, pero Elizabeth, atrevida gracias al alcohol, decidió que el problema iba más allá de acostarse con una mujer. Como Gilbert conocía a dónde iría a parar aquella charla, la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó a la pista de baile, sin que ella se opusiera, al contrario, se estrechaba a él y a menudo se hacía con el control del baile.

—¿Y cómo está Hilda? —preguntó Arthur, a Dylan.

—Pues bien, hoy está con sus hermanas.

—¿Y la bebé?

—Tiene mi carácter. No se calla y se entusiasma más cuando todo está tranquila, en la noche.

—En los primeros meses, ni Peter ni Ann me dejaron dormir como se debe. Estuve a punto de enloquecer y tirarlo todo por la borda.

—Oye, por cierto, ¿has hecho algo fuera de lo común hoy?

—¿Eh? Pues salí del trabajo temprano y me tomé un café con Francis. Y luego nada, me reuní con ustedes, ¿por?

—Es que te veo de mejor humor –le confió Dylan, dándole esa sonrisa suya que parecía decirle que estaba al tanto de un secreto y él no—. ¿Sabes? Cada vez que te reúnes con ese tipo tu humor mejora. Estás como más feliz, y dado el ánimo que has tenido últimamente…

Arthur lo interrumpió de inmediato. Se levantó y se acercó a la primera mujer que vio.

* * *

 

Dylan lo había dejado en el hotel. A estas alturas, era el único sobrio entre sus amigos, aunque fuera difícil de creer por lo adepto que era a la bebida. Solo que desde el nacimiento de su hijo se había vuelto más moderado, tal vez a sabiendas de que al llegar a casa le iba a esperar una noche de desvelos.

Dejó primero a Arthur antes de dirigirse al apartamento de Gilbert. Arthur se bajó tambaleante y se encaminó a la recepción como si de verdad tuviera intenciones de cruzarlo, llegar a los ascensores e ir a su piso. Apenas el auto de su amigo desapareció de su vista, considerando que ya había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para no ser atrapado, salió del hotel y se dedicó a dar vueltas sin propósito por las calles frías y húmedas de Londres. Lamentaba no tener una botella de ron en sus manos, para hacer su caminata menos inútil.

Sin darse cuenta hasta encontrarse en el sitio en cuestión, llegó al edificio de Francis, se le quedó mirando como si le costara precisar cuál de las dos estructuras era la real y cuál la doblada por el licor en su organismo; con el enigma en pie, entró a paso inseguro intentando no desplomarse contra el suelo. Se preguntó qué clase de seguridad era aquella que dejaban pasar a alguien a la medianoche sin ser detenido para un interrogatorio, aunque él fuera alguien de confianza, un _caballero_ de pies a cabeza, y no pudieran detenerle; el guardia brillaba por su ausencia. Echando pestes sobre la plaga de edificio en donde el hombre ciego se le había ocurrido meterse, entró al ascensor y, como no se acordaba del piso de Francis, los marcó todos, maldiciendo la escasa ayuda que proporcionaba absolutamente todo. Si quería llegar a Francis, entonces, tendría que usar su memoria en vez de contar con señales que se lo dijeran. Tal vez, pensó, su apartamento no fuera tan público, ¿tenía motivos para serlo? No, al menos que le pagaran y ¿por qué habrían que pagarle a Francis para abrir la puerta de su apartamento? Él le ofrecería cien libras, para empezar.

Bajó en el piso que le pareció que podía ser el de Francis. Tendría que serlo o si no iba a demandarlos por negligencia. Tocó la primera puerta con ímpetu, gritando su nombre una y otra vez por si acaso estuviera durmiendo en la cama sin preocuparse de aquel amigo de la infancia que quería visitarlo. La puerta se abrió y de allí salió un hombre demasiado gordo e inglés para ser el francés. Aquello era un insulto.

Indignado, Arthur comenzó a gritarle a la vez que el individuo groseramente no-Francis le gritaba también, incoherencias sin sentido como que llamaría a la policía y que mejor se largara de allí; Arthur tenía razones justificadas para escupirle en la cara, porque había buscado a Francis Bonnefoy y se lo cambiaban por un gordo patético e imbécil, el colmo de los colmos, el peor de los insultos.

Se hubieran agarrado a golpes, de no ser porque una voz familiar les pidió que se detuvieran. Ante esa voz, Arthur se amansó y se quedó quieto, dándose cuenta que estaba a pocos centímetros de la cara del hombre gordo, con el puño levantado. Unas manos más suaves que las suyas lo separaron, alejándolo de aquel pobre diablo.

—¡Francis! ¿Ahora es que te presentas? —le amonestó Arthur, sin escuchar nada de la conversación sostenida por los otros dos.

Con un último "¡Disculpe mucho,  _monsieur_  Smith!", Francis tomó a Arthur del brazo y lo llevó hacia su apartamento. Se sintió extraño al ser guiado por el ciego, quien tenía mejor coordinación incluso. Francis lo sentó en el sofá y le señaló el baño en el caso de necesitarlo.

—Tremendo alboroto has causado, seguro  _monsieur_  Smith se queja de mí después —pero no parecía tomárselo mal, en su lugar se encaminó a la cocina y sirvió agua en un vaso de cristal.

Se lo tendió a Arthur después. Este lo miró como si de repente el agua se hubiera convertido en un pozo en donde vaciar sus pensamientos. Soltó:

—Mi vida es una ruina.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Arthur? —Francis se sentó en otro asiento, demasiado lejos para el gusto de Arthur, pero no reclamó.

—Mi esposa me engaña con su jefe, me he ido de la casa, vivo en un hotel, mis hijos se preguntan qué ocurre y no sé cómo explicarles que su madre es una perra.

—Cariño, problemas de pareja lo tiene todo el mundo. Debes hablar con ella y preguntarle qué es lo que quiere mantener, si su matrimonio o su amorío. Y, por dios, no creo que aconsejarte estando como estás sea una buena idea.

—Yo estoy bien, es ella la que está loca —repuso Arthur—. No te vayas a poner de su parte, que está tan rema… rema… esa mierda.

Arthur acabó volcando el agua sobre sí mismo, maldiciendo por el accidente. Miró sus pantalones mojados, dejando el vaso olvidado en el sofá, sin importarle estar empapándolo también. Francis se levantó, regresando con un paño luego.

—Eres un borracho desastroso —le acusó.

—Y tú eres un imbécil —le correspondió.

Francis negó con la cabeza, con toda la paciencia del mundo. Colocó el paño en la parte mojada del pantalón, tratando de secarlo. Esa acción incomodó a Arthur, pero no pensó en retirarlo, sino que observó cada movimiento de él hasta que se le hicieron demasiado inocentes para lo que habría esperado. Considerando que era un inútil y, si quería algo interesante, tendría que hacerlo todo él, tomó la mano de Francis, quien sostenía el paño todavía, y la colocó en su entrepierna, aprisionándole la mano entre la suya y el pedazo de tela, cuya parte ni siquiera estaba empapada.

Francis lanzó una risa, que murió en cuanto Arthur no se la correspondió. Su gesto turbado, que no llegaba a ser avergonzado pero sí inquieto, provocó que Arthur sonriera y moviera su mano para ser acariciado.

—Arthur, no, estás prendido y ni sabes lo que quieres —le criticó Francis—. Solo estás molesto por la pelea con tu esposa.

Como respuesta a su estúpida explicación, Arthur se bajó la cremallera con la mano libre, y hubiera seguido, de no ser porque una voz desconocida los interrumpió:

—Fran, ¿todo bien? —dijo Antonio, en un gran bostezo, entrando a la sala.

Era el mismo hombre que había visto la última vez. Vestía únicamente un bóxer. A Arthur no le costó llegar a una conclusión.

—Sí, Toin, no te preocupes —dijo Francis, que en el despiste de Arthur por el nuevo individuo aprovechó para retirar su mano y levantarse, como si nada hubiera ocurrido—. Es solo un amigo, Arthur. Ya se conocen.

—Ah –soltó el otro, menos somnoliento—. ¿Pero tú estás bien? Me han despertado…

Arthur, borracho y sin saber nada de la vida personal de Francis, podía sospechar que eran más que simples amigos. Solo había que ver la pinta de aquel joven, para darse cuenta que posiblemente valía mucho como amante en la cama, ¿aquellos eran los gustos de su amigo? ¿Morenos y fuertes? ¿Y él qué hacía reflexionando acerca de aquello?

—Vete a la mierda —gruñó Arthur, sin esperar ser amable con alguien tan grosero como para interrumpirlos. O por simplemente existir. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo un digno caballero, por lo que le hizo una reverencia-. En fin, me voy de aquí, visto que tienes compañía, llámame para tomarnos un té en mi casa. En mi hotel. En donde sea, coño.

—¿De qué hablas? No puedes salir de ese modo. —Francis le tomó del brazo, y de su rostro a Arthur le alegró distinguir tanta preocupación.

—Claro que sí. Mañana tengo que… en fin, fue un placer, zarigüeya —dijo, despidiéndose de Antonio y soltándose de Francis.

Se encaminó tambaleante a la salida.

—Toin, ayúdame, no lo dejes salir —le pidió Francis.

A medida de que iba hablando, Antonio se aproximó a Arthur, y este, como acto reflejo, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

* * *

 

Antonio tenía bastante fuerza, con lo cual Arthur acabó en la habitación de Francis, pese a todas sus protestas. Pero no se los dejó fácil, Antonio tenía varios moretones en el pecho que lucirían bien con el morado en el ojo. Pensó en seguir revelándose, buscando una salida, pero en cuanto Francis entró y se quedó quieto, sin que Arthur imaginara qué pudiera estarle pasando por la cabeza, las ganas se fueron esfumando lentamente.

—Estoy aquí —repuso Arthur, y Francis asintió, acercándose.

Se sentó a su lado y Arthur aprovechó para abrazarlo.

—¿Me quieres contigo?

—No puedo dejarte ir. Mira todas las tonterías que has hecho. Acuéstate y esperemos la mañana.

—En realidad te mueres por mí, ¿no? Da igual qué tanto puto metas en este lugar.

—Sigo estando aquí –gruñó Antonio, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Fran, ¿estarás bien con ese hombre?

—Sí, aunque no lo parezca, es inofensivo. ¡Oh, siento tanto lo que te ha pasado! –exclamó, con un toque dramático. Cualquiera pensaría que Antonio había perdido un brazo—. En un momento te atenderé todas tus heridas.

—No importa, de verdad, lo haré yo mismo… —Antonio dio un hondo suspiro—. Me vale con que estés bien, ya habrá otro modo de hacerte pagar el favor.

Arthur se recostó en la cama, adorando que fuera tan cómoda. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando contra nadie. No llegó a pensar en nada más, al caer rendido segundos después.

* * *

 

En la mañana Arthur salió rápidamente del apartamento de Francis. Como este todavía dormía, le dejó una nota disculpándose por las molestias ocasionadas y prometiéndole que lo llamaría. No se acordaba de lo que había ocurrido anoche, pero agradecía despertar vestido.

Se dirigió al trabajo a sabiendas de que llegaría tarde, una vez allí, aguantó las burlas de Alfred sobre su apariencia y lo poco digno que se veía para ser un jefe, Arthur le gruñó y siguió de largo hacia su oficina, encerrándose. Intentó ocuparse de varios asuntos, aunque la resaca lo estuviera matando. Ignoró las llamadas de Caterina, que repicaba continuamente tanto en su celular como en el teléfono inalámbrico. Cuando Kiku entró con su celular en mano y le informó que su esposa quería hablar con él, Arthur soltó una maldición en voz alta, habiendo previsto la insistencia de ella por ser atendida. Pero ¿qué querría? No, no tenía ganas de tomárselo como si fuera su problema. Al menos ahora, no.

—Dile que estoy ocupado, que llame más… no, yo la llamo.

Kiku asintió, con esa expresión hermética en la que uno no sabía si quedaba satisfecho con la respuesta. Salió de la oficina, dejándolo solo. Arthur dio un hondo suspiro, preguntándose si habría desaprovechado una oportunidad para regresar a casa; solo que no quería volver con ella, sus hijos eran un mundo aparte pero ella no. A media mañana, su celular volvió a sonar. Miró la pantalla con pesadumbre pensando que se trataría de Caterina, su sorpresa fue grande cuando identificó el número de Francis. Atendió sin pensarlo.

—¿Aló? ¿Arthur?

Le agradó escuchar esa voz terriblemente afrancesada; tenía una peculiar forma para decir su nombre. Como una rana entre delicada y amanerada. Después de aquel pensamiento, se avergonzó por la noche anterior. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? ¿Cómo se habría comportado? Seguramente le estaría llamando para demandarlo, no sería la primera vez.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —le respondió.

—¿Yo? Bien, pero llamo para saber de ti. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Eh, bien… ya sabes cómo es…

—Me imagino, pensaba que te quedarías. Te hubiera preparado el desayuno. ¿Pero estás mejor?

—Sí, no te preocupes, anoche… anoche estaba mal. Si hice algo indebido, lo siento mucho y te pagaré todos los daños —se adelantó. Le sorprendió oír la risa de Francis.

—No hay manera que me puedas pagar nada,  _mon ami_ , tampoco es que quiera. Me basta con que andes mejor.  _Cher_ , debo dejarte, pero otro rato hablamos, ¿sí?

Francis trancó, dejando a Arthur un poco más aliviado que antes, pero ¿a qué se refería con que no había manera de recompensarle? Pudiera ser que, por primera vez en su historia de borracheras, no hubiera hecho nada estúpido. A mediodía se le ocurrió llamar a Caterina, pese a apetecerle poco. Cuando iba a tomar el celular, este sonó otra vez, con una nueva llamada: le pareció grato reconocer el número de una vieja amistad.

—Hola, Blanche —la saludó.

—¡Arthur! —exclamó.

Blanche estaba pasando unos días por la ciudad, le preguntó si podrían quedar hoy para ir a comer. Arthur aceptó al instante, teniendo ganas de verla. Se encontraron en un restaurante de comida italiana, que a Arthur le recordaba a su infancia por la cantidad de veces que su padre recurrió a ellos en la cena. Ella ya estaba en la mesa, se levantó para recibirlo y darle un abrazo. A pesar que Arthur no era de dar efusiones afectuosas, con Blanche daba una excepción; la mujer había sido su amiga toda su vida, incluso les ayudó a conseguir un pediatra de confianza para Peter y Ann, por no hablar de la primera vez que Arthur se quedó solo con un Peter de meses y éste acabó con una fiebre tanto alta como inexplicable, desbordando los nervios de un padre primerizo quien corrió a llamar a la única doctora que conocía y podía importunar a esas horas. Blanche le atendió y le tranquilizó por teléfono, le indicó qué hacer y, en cuanto se desocupó, fue a visitarlo para cerciorarse que el bebé estuviera bien.

Blanche, ahora, estaba haciendo un doctorado que la obligaba a estar lejos de su país natal, habiéndose trasladado a Bélgica para continuar con sus estudios. Ahora tenía unas breves vacaciones, en donde aprovechó para visitar a su familia. Venía de ver a su hermano Henry, quien había desdeñado los estudios universitarios y prefirió establecerse en la tienda de la familia, un local pequeño ubicado en pleno centro que había pertenecido a su abuelo materno, donde vendía productos hechos a mano, sobre todo para turistas. Henry se había casado pronto y con su esposa atendían la tienda, tenían un hijo, igual de mala cara que su padre. Blanche, en cambio, no se había casado todavía y parecía que, por lo pronto, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Hablaron de todo un poco, hasta que Arthur descubrió que debía volverse al trabajo. Como no quería despedirse de Blanche, la invitó a tomarse unos tragos esa noche, junto a Gilbert y seguramente Elizabeth. Ella aceptó, con un tono que pareció prometerle muchísimo más. Esa tarde, en la oficina, lo volvió a llamar Francis.

—Hey, hola.

—Hola, me preguntaba cómo estabas. Te parecerá tonto, pero no he podido sacarte de la cabeza —le reveló, después se rió, como si fuera un chiste maravilloso—. Quiero decir, que he pensado si estabas bien. Sé que ya pregunté lo mismo esta mañana.

—Ciertamente.

—Pero me refería a… bueno, creo que merezco que hablemos sin alcohol de por medio.

—¿Me estás invitando? —preguntó Arthur, algo incrédulo.

—Sí, qué perspicaz. Te estoy invitando —asintió—, te estoy invitando a comer.

—Vamos a terminar bebiendo —observó.

—Lo más seguro, pero te pienso aprovechar todo el tiempo que tardes en enredar la lengua. ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que no entiendo a qué te refieres, o dónde exactamente quieres que enrede mi lengua —soltó Arthur, para luego darse cuenta de cómo había sonado. Antes que Francis pudiera responde a aquella estupidez, se adelantó:—¿Cuándo estás disponible?

—¿Hoy puede ser?

—Hoy no… —Pensó en que saldría con sus amigos pero ¿Francis no era parte de sus amistades? Además, ¿por qué mantenerlo apartado, aparte del peligro que representaría Elizabeth?--… No, digo, sí. Hoy sí. Pero en este caso, decido yo. Ya he quedado con unos amigos para ir a tomar, te puedes unir.

—¿Eso va a estar bien?

—¿Por qué no?

—Cierto, entonces…

—Te paso buscando —cortó Arthur—. A las ocho.

Habiéndose puesto de acuerdo, Arthur trancó y miró el reloj, contando las horas que faltaban para el encuentro.

Qué curioso, pensaría mucho después, que estuviera más impaciente por la perspectiva de volver a encontrarse con Francis, que con una mujer increíblemente hermosa como lo era Blanche.


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toda la parte de Toris es una alusión al fic de Fresita con nata (o Fresisui), Vida y milagros de un acomplejado, un LietPol hetero bastante gracioso. En sí, esta mujer es la reina del LietPol en español, así que se las recomiendo.

Arthur fue a buscarlo puntualmente, pero al llegar, Francis no estaba esperándolo en la acera. Lo llamó y le preguntó dónde estaba, con lo que le dijo que ya iba bajando. Esperó, con los nervios creciendo a cada segundo transcurrido, echándole un vistazo al reloj. Alzó la vista para observar el edificio al frente, como si de esa manera pudiera apresurar a Francis. Cada vez que salía alguien de la entrada, inmediatamente volvía el rostro hacia ella para encontrarse con la desilusión en la apariencia de cualquier individuo menos de quien quería. Por fin, después de una eternidad de más o menos quince minutos, salió Francis con su bastón en la mano, con expresión de estar poniendo suma atención a su alrededor. Arthur se mantuvo callado, a sabiendas que en cualquier instante podía acabar con aquel estado de deducción, pero tenía curiosidad por cómo se desempeñaba Francis bajo una situación adversa. En este caso, no pronunciaría una palabra a la espera de ver qué hacía Francis ante esto.

Después de un momento de duda, Arthur vio cómo se le fue acercando caminando a paso lento y con la cabeza erguida, atento al ruido de su entorno, hasta que se le plantó al frente sin que su expresión notara seguridad.

—¿Arthur? —probó.

—Impuntual –le dijo sin verdadero reproche—. ¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba?

—Me concentré en el sonido que me interesaba, podría reconocerte en cualquier lado. Es que, mira, cómo respiras, ¿eh,  _cher_? —le dijo antes de besarle en ambas mejillas.

Arthur se sintió azorado, sin acostumbrarse al saludo francés que Francis le había pedido darle cada vez. Decidió ignorarlo lo más posible y le abrió la puerta del automóvil. Al comenzar a conducir, Francis le preguntó a qué sitio irían y Arthur le fue explicando los detalles. En la emisora se escuchaba un programa de opinión sobre las enfermedades venéreas, el conductor ahora explicaba qué hacer cuando se sospechaba que se podía tener una de ellas; Arthur pensó en entablar conversación con respecto a ese tema, pero luego se lo pensó mejor, considerando que preguntarle si había sufrido alguna vez de VPH no era una conversación animada.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a cambiar de estación, Francis decidió desconcertarlo por primera vez en la noche:

—Toris sabe disimular tan poco, ¿has notado el nerviosismo en su voz? Es como estar gritando que habla más desde la experiencia que por las opiniones de esos expertos que tiene hoy en su programa.

—¿Lo conoces? ¿Al conductor?

—Sí, salí con él una vez. Estábamos los dos en Francia y vivimos un romance parisino. Todavía no sé si me sentía más enamorado de París en sí que de mi amante.

—Ya, fue una aventura.

—Más o menos sí, nada serio. Yo creo que me sentía solo y quería compartir a París con alguien, y él tenía problemas con su novio. Estaba tan necesitado, el pobre. Sobre todo en la cama.

¿Tenía que hablarle de ese tema, precisamente ahora? Arthur asintió, esperando que Francis cambiara la conversación por sí mismo, solo que aquello no ocurrió.

—Claro que luego volvió con su novio y todo estuvo bien, y menos mal, porque no creía poder aguantar un pene tan grande por demasiado tiempo.

Arthur apretó el volante, intentando concentrarse en la vía y no en la imagen mental que la explicación le había producido.

—Es que era animal, al sentirlo en mis manos tuve miedo de que esa cosa fuera a estar dentro de mí. Me afané en ser yo quien fuera el activo las primeras veces, pero luego… lo que hace la sensación de estar enamorado. –Ante el silencio de Arthur, a Francis se le ocurrió pensar:—Lo siento, ¿te estoy incomodando?

—No, para nada, si es una conversación interesante —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Háblame más de su pene, por favor.

—¿En serio quieres oír más? Bien, no hay mucho que decir, no me gustan los penes tan grandes por lo mismo, aunque al novio de Toris sí. Una vez, con un francés…

—Era sarcasmo —le interrumpió Arthur.

—Ah. Ya. Ustedes los ingleses se pasan la vida hablando así, no hay quien los entienda —le señaló, como reproche—. Bueno, cambio la conversación a una más cómoda, ¿sí?

Cuando llegaron al bar, Arthur se apresuró a tomar del brazo libre de Francis y caminaron juntos desde la entrada hasta divisar a Gilbert y a Blanche en una mesa un tanto apartada del resto. Tal y como a Arthur le gustaba, que prefería huirle al bullicio. Se saludaron, se presentaron, y charlaron entre bebidas y recuerdos. Ninguno de los dos se acordaba de Francis, pero como los tres tenían el vínculo común de Arthur, la conversación comenzó a centrarse en él, a pesar de sus intentos por desviarla.

Arthur no vio otro modo de interrumpirla, que sacar a Blanche a bailar. Esta aceptó, tomándole del brazo, yéndose pronto a la pista de baile. Al instalarse, Arthur pronto se encontró dominando cada movimiento dado, como cada acción que requería la cooperación de otro. Era tan dominante que terminaba por apoderarse del mando y nunca soltarlo, aspecto que le había valido más de una discusión tanto con su esposa, como con sus hermanos y con Alfred.

Blanche se movía realmente bien, tenía una sonrisa y escote encantadores, y un vestido que le favorecía mucho a la ya de por sí atractiva imagen, sin embargo, Arthur se vio buscando con la mirada a Francis, que se había quedado sentado junto a Gilbert y ahora se encontraba conversando. No bailaron más de tres pistas, antes de regresar a sus asientos. Arthur pidió una cerveza.

La conversación se reanudó, pero cuando Gilbert sacó a Blanche a bailar, Francis y Arthur se encontraron solos; Francis esbozó una sonrisa, como agradeciendo la oportunidad para intimar.

—Sin embargo, creo que la próxima vez estaríamos mejor en mi casa, ¿no te parece? Aquí hay mucho ruido.

—Si así te parece…

—Podemos invitar a tus amigos, si quieres. Me parecen encantadores. Y quiero conocer a Elizabeth. Gilbert no deja de hablar de ella. Es una envidia muy grande la que siento. Está muy enamorado.

—¿Envidia? ¿Te gusta Gilbert? Si apenas lo conoces —saltó Arthur, receloso.

—No, no, que me da envidia que posea una pasión tan grande. No sé a quién envidio más, si Gilbert quien es el que ama, o Elizabeth, quien es amada. ¿Y ella le corresponde?

—No tengo mucha idea, creo que solo son amigos —explicó, sintiéndose desorientado.

—¿Nada más? Vaya —soltó, desilusionado—. Si no se apura, pasará su tiempo. Quiero decir, el amor apasionado no es para siempre.

—Hablas como… no sé exactamente qué. Pero creo que debes dejar de tomar ya —terció Arthur.

—Pero la bebida me ayuda a pasar el tiempo. Tampoco he tomado mucho —le replicó—. Ah, pero yo lo que quiero es bailar. ¿Quieres, Arthur?

—No, realmente —masculló, sintiéndose incómodo. Bailar con un hombre enfrente de todo el mundo, ¿a quién se le ocurría? Incluso aunque este fuera discapacitado, aquello implicaba cosas que no estaba dispuesto a que se dieran a malinterpretar. Francis hizo un gesto de contrariedad, acabando por encogerse de hombros y dar otro trago a su bebida.

En la madrugada, Arthur se ofreció a llevar a Blanche pero esta lo rechazó, explicando que podía irse sola; quedaron en llamarse en el transcurso del día, la despidió con un beso en la mejilla y tomó del brazo a Francis, para dirigirse al auto que había quedado estacionado lejos. Caminaron un poco, pegándose entre sí por el frío de la noche. Fue un alivio llegar al auto y acomodarse en él, prendiendo la calefacción. Se quedaron allí unos cuantos minutos, disfrutando del calor.

Entonces, Francis cortó el silencio:

—¿Estás interesado en Blanche?

¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Arthur lo miró, sin que el rostro del otro reflejara nada que pudiera excusar aquella cuestión, a no ser que fuera simple curiosidad. ¿O habría sentido más entre ellos, del mismo modo en que había notado el amor de Gilbert por Elizabeth?

—No, realmente —dijo—, es solo una buena amiga. ¿Por?

—Ya, es que me pareció… Entonces deberías tener cuidado con ella, a lo mejor me equivoco.

—¿Pero qué pasa contigo? ¿Tienes un radar amoroso encima?

—Soy detallista con mi entorno —le explicó—. Cuando te falta un sentido como es la vista, tienes que aplicarte a los otros. La única posibilidad que tengo de comprender las emociones de los demás es a través de su modo de hablar. Por eso me empeño en oír y comprender, si no, me siento tan perdido… Bueno, siempre me sentiré un poco perdido continuamente.

—Entonces, ¿puedes saber cómo me siento con tan solo oírme?

—Más o menos —asintió.

Entonces, Francis desenfundó su guante y llevó su mano a la de Arthur, a la que también desnudó. Mientras, este se mantenía atento a la curiosa acción, viendo cómo su mano era recorrida por unos dedos largos, suaves, exploradores, hasta acabar envolviendo su mano con la suya.

—¿Sabes qué me parece? —habló—. Que no te interesa Blanche pero tampoco tu esposa. Ya pasó el amor apasionado y no has sabido cómo mantener ese amor que se crea por la cotidianidad. Tener hijos no es suficiente. Ser igual de buenos y exitosos en lo que hacen tampoco. ¿Me entiendes? Lo noto cuando me hablas. Cuando me hablas de ella, digo. Me digo "aquí no hay amor, aquí no hay nada más que un buen recuerdo y mucho rencor".

Arthur arrugó el ceño, ¿cómo podía suponer tanto con tan solo oírlo? ¿O es que cuando le llegó borracho, le habló de más, hizo cosas que dieron a pensar en una conclusión errada? Retiró su mano y arrancó el auto, sin decir palabra, sin tener el ánimo de contradecirle, entre fastidiado y ofendido.

—A lo mejor he hablado de más, lo siento –siguió Francis, volviéndose a colocar el guante.

Cualquier intento de conversación murió a las pocas frases. Cuando llegaron al edificio de Francis, este se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y Arthur se preguntó por qué sus labios se sentían tan diferentes a los de Blanche. O por qué él no se sentía el mismo al ser besado por aquel hombre, si acaso el cariño entre ambos era idéntico. Cuando Francis desapareció tras la entrada, consideró que estaba errado. De ningún modo era "idéntico", porque si le creía a Francis, Blanche se sentía atraída por él, se le notaba en la voz y, ahora se daba cuenta, en la mirada, en su modo de dirigirse hacia él, de inclinarse a decirle una confidencia o de buscar el menor contacto. Sin embargo, ¿acaso Francis no hacía lo mismo? ¿O Arthur no hacía lo mismo con él?

Cuando llegó a la habitación del hotel, se tiró a la cama buscando dormir, sin conseguirlo. Su mente le daba vueltas a los últimos acontecimientos, acabando con las palabras de Francis, sobre cómo se apaga el amor apasionado y hay que mantener la llama del amor cotidiano, de cómo dentro de su pecho no sentía arder ninguna llama parecida hacia Caterina, de cómo el sentimiento hacia su esposa había decaído tanto, que no tenía la capacidad de sentir ningún afecto más allá a lo que Francis le había revelado.

¿Era posible que todo cuanto hubiera dicho, fuera cierto?

* * *

 

_Esto ha dejado de funcionar, Arthur._

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Lo sabes bien, quiero el divorcio._

La conversación tuvo lugar una semana después de la última salida con sus amigos. Ya Blanche se había devuelto a Bélgica, sin establecer ninguna relación que se pudiera considerar peligrosa entre ambos, más por precaución de Arthur que por falta de interés de su amiga. Pensaba en las palabras de Francis y consideraba que no tenía motivos para lanzarse a una relación que iría a peligrar todavía más su, por lo visto, culminado matrimonio.

_Está bien, yo también lo quiero._

Pero ¿lo quería realmente? Sí, de su pecho no salía ninguna pasión por Caterina, lo que quedaba era un asco mezclado con una vaga consideración, donde cualquier acción que le conociera la condenaba como la más vil, cuando su cuerpo ya no le despertaba el menor deseo, cuando no podía ver ese futuro que antaño se construyera en sus imaginaciones, donde envejecer junto a ella se mostraba como el regalo más beatifico de la vida. Tan solo quedaba de ese amor extinto sus hijos, el vestigio de que alguna vez pudieron funcionar.

Ocupó parte de la mañana hablando con el abogado de ambos, informándose sobre los aspectos legales a llevar a cabo para un divorcio rápido. Entonces pensaba en si acaso sería posible, teniéndose que poner de acuerdo con las propiedades compartidas, si tendría que renunciar tan fácil a su hogar para cedérselo a ella, de qué otras cosas tendría que prescindir. Se preguntó también cómo decírselo a Peter y a Ann, en cómo se lo tomarían y si no habría modo de hacérselo más fácil.

Su mente se trasladó a recuerdos de su niñez, al divorcio de sus padres, ocurrido cuando tenía menos de diez años. Había sufrido los primeros meses ante la ausencia de la madre, cuestionando la decisión de ambos de terminar lo que hasta entonces había pensado que iba tan bien; no, más bien, de lo que pensaba que nunca se iba a acabar, pues ¿acaso las familias no eran eternas? ¿Dónde se había visto de una familia separada, donde padre y madre fueran por su lado, dividiéndose los hijos? Comprendió con el tiempo que fue lo mejor.

De sus hermanos, solo los gemelos se habían divorciado de sus esposas. Uno, sin hijos, el otro, con una chiquilla de cinco años; pero sus matrimonios habían durado poco. James, en cambio, vivía un feliz matrimonio y tenía tres niños, porque a su hermano siempre le gustó las familias numerosas. Su esposa, Sophie, era quien lo había frenado y decía tener suficiente con los tres pequeños. Haydn era el único que no se había casado, tampoco tenía novia conocida; siempre expresó poco apego por las relaciones amorosas. No consideraba que fuera homosexual, porque el mismo desinterés hacia la mujer se le aplicaba al hombre.

Al culminar el día atrasó su llegada al hotel. Llamó a Gilbert, a Dylan, a Elizabeth, pero ninguno le atendió. Probó con una última persona, sin estar seguro de querer hablar del tema precisamente con él. No lo llamó, por temor de un nuevo rechazo, sino que fue al edificio y se plantó frente a la puerta, llamó y esperó.

Quien le atendió fue un hombre que parecía de su edad, un tanto más bajo pero con buena musculatura, de piel blanca y cabello rubio, bastante corto, de ojos negros que no dejaron de estudiarlo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Está Francis? Es un amigo.

—Ah, sí, claro, pasa —dijo el hombre, aunque pareció recelar en un principio.

Francis estaba sentado en el sofá; cuando Arthur entró, presenció una transformación en su expresión que le dejó perplejo por segundos.

—¡Arthur! Reconocería esos pasos donde fuera, pero ven, acércate, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? —preguntó Francis, con un tono que quería sonar natural sin conseguirlo. Arthur arqueó una ceja, preguntándose a qué se debía, terminando por acercarse y saludarle con un "hola, pasaba por aquí", que fue correspondido con un beso y un "ya veo, siéntate, ¿quieres café? Digo, té, porque prefieres el té mil veces, ¿no?".

El otro hombre carraspeó para llamar su atención. El hombre lo miraba con cierto reproche, como si fuera lo menos oportuno en aquel momento. Arthur se preguntó qué había interrumpido, por qué el otro parecía tan contrariado y Francis, en cambio, muy aliviado. Sea lo que fuera, decidió quedarse allí hasta que el hombre se despidiera. No le gustaba en lo absoluto la actitud de Francis, como si el desconocido le causara cierta angustia.

—¿Sí, Julian?

—Eh, me voy. Pero llámame. No, yo te llamo. O vengo más tarde. En fin.

Sin más, el tal Julian salió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un ruido fuerte. Francis soltó un suspiro, aliviado, levantándose. Se dirigió a la cocina, Arthur lo siguió. Quería preguntarle quién era ese hombre pero si Francis no le explicaba, no tenía por qué hacerlo o mostrarse especialmente interesado. Estaba fuera de su incumbencia. Fue a ayudarle a preparar el té, Francis le agradeció la ayuda pero insistió en que se sentara y le dejara hacer.

—Ah, y no te preocupes —le dijo, de pronto, sin venir a cuento—. Es un compañero de trabajo, hemos estado discutiendo ciertos asuntos. Nada muy impresionante.

Arthur arrugó el ceño, ¿de dónde sacaba que estaba preocupado? Si lo que menos le interesaba era volver a saber de aquel hombre. Además, ni mencionaba el aspecto que lo había inquietado en realidad: su propia actitud con respecto a él.

—Pues te veías muy mal, como si te hubiera dicho que cargabas con otro muerto –le respondió. Luego se maldijo, considerando el poco tacto de su comentario. Como Francis estaba de espaldas a él, no pudo registrar el efecto de sus palabras.

—¿Me veo mal? —preguntó, en cambio, desubicándolo.

—¿Qué?

—Que si mi apariencia se ve terrible, como has dicho.

—No me refería… digo, te ves muy bien hoy. Digo, siempre. Quiero decir —¿Qué mierda quería decir?— que eso no es lo que te discuto.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

—No lo fue —y antes que Francis volviera a abrir la boca, se apresuró a seguir:—. Me refiero a que parecías muy aliviado por mi llegada.

—No. Es que me gusta que estés conmigo, te disfruto mucho —le reveló.

¿Lo disfrutaba? ¿Qué clase de comentario era aquel? Lo estaba azorando y parecía hacerlo adrede.

—Más bien, diría que te he salvado de algo con aquel, ¿no?

—Tú de verdad quieres buscar el mediodía a las dos —le dijo—. Te juro que no hay nada espantoso detrás. Si quieres que te considere mi héroe tendrás que hacer algo mejor que aparecerte en mi casa de improviso. Julian no es un malvado ogro.

—Me puedo ir, entonces —gruñó. Le había salido un tono muy resentido.

—No quise decir eso, no te lo tomes a mal. Me parece maravilloso que seas tan atento conmigo.

—No estoy atento contigo, solo digo lo que me pareció. Tú no me importas —comenzó a negar, viéndolo como la única manera de mantener su imagen intacta.

—¡Ya! ¡No puede ser!

Arthur observó cómo buscaba las bolsitas para el té, en vano. Las buscó por todo el mueble sin conseguirlas, hasta concluir que se le habían acabado.

—Déjalo así. No importa. Me basta con un vaso de agua.

Efectivamente, acabaron tomando agua, sentados en la mesa, juntos, en silencio, tal vez resintiendo las palabras anteriores. Hasta que Francis le tomó de la mano y le preguntó si había, en realidad, una justificación para su visita. Arthur decidió que ya era tiempo para sincerarse con su viejo amigo.

Al principio fueron muchos más los rodeos que los hechos concretos, pero acabó relatándole sobre la conversación entre su esposa y él donde ella le había pedido el divorcio. Él había aceptado creyendo que era lo mejor; no, más bien, convencido de ello, pero le inquietaba cómo se tomarían Peter y Ann la noticia y, además, qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante. Tenía que pensar en los acuerdos jurídicos, en la división de sus pertenencias, en que no podía seguir por un tiempo indefinido en aquel hotel. Sobre sentimientos íntimos, no dijo nada más que "tenías razón", y dejó que Francis fuera quien expresara todo el dolor que debería sentir pero que, al contrario, no sentía.

Le dio la impresión de que Francis entendía más de lo que se le decía. Sabía cómo expresarse en los momentos adecuados. Al finalizar, tras un silencio corto, Francis le dio un abrazo sorpresivo, tal vez en un intento inútil por brindarle apoyo. Se ahorró decirle que aquello era ridículo, en su lugar le devolvió el abrazo sintiéndose verdaderamente tonto. En vez de arrebatarse por un sentimiento de tristeza, se concentraba en estrechar aquel cuerpo que se estremecía como si acaso el divorcio fuera con él, pasando sus manos por su espalda, tal vez acariciando más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Cuando se separaron, le sorprendió encontrarse con los ojos de Francis húmedos. Se asustó.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, es que soy muy emotivo y toda tu historia me parece terrible. Lo siento, me vas a considerar un payaso.

—Sería una consideración muy acertada —asintió. Le quitó las manos de encima y se sintió desorientado sin saber qué hacer a continuación—. Pero en vez de echarme a morir, debo pensar en qué hacer. Es lo que me agobia, todo lo que sería muy recomendable realizar o no.

Francis llevó las manos a su rostro, con cuidado le tocó las pestañas, ante la protesta de Arthur que no se había esperado esa reacción.

—Lo siento, pero es que me has sonado tan frío. ¿No hay ninguna lágrima, acaso?

—No lloro. Francis, en serio, esto no es una tragedia. Al menos no del modo que andas pintando todo. Solo… necesito despejar mi mente y organizarme y llamar al abogado hoy en la noche.

Francis le retiró las manos de la cara y se quedó pensativo.

—No tienes por qué seguir quedándote en el hotel —le dijo—. Tengo una habitación disponible y me viene bien la compañía. ¿Quieres?

—No puedo instalarme en tu casa así como así.

—Te lo estoy ofreciendo, es una oferta excelente. Te cobro un monto pequeño —insistió—. Te digo que me viene bien vivir con alguien más. Es un tanto difícil vivir aquí siendo como soy, con todo y que la casa está organizada en función de mi discapacidad. ¡Vamos!

Le tomó de la mano, apretándosela con cariño. A Arthur le parecía repentina aquella disposición de Francis. ¿En serio lo quería allí? ¿Y él podía aceptar? ¿Qué pensarían los demás? ¿Y a él qué le importaba? Retirando su mano, tomó la palabra:

—Bien, acepto. Me quedo. ¿Y dónde voy a dormir?

Francis se levantó e insistió en ir sujeto en su brazo hacia la nueva habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "-Tú de verdad quieres buscar el mediodía a las dos" = Chercher midi à quatorze heures. Nuestro equivalente en español es buscarle las cinco patas al gato.


	5. 05

Arthur se mudó con su equipaje al día siguiente de haberlo acordado con Francis. Entre los dos prepararon la habitación y Arthur le ayudó a redactar unas normas de convivencia. Entre ellas, estaba la típica de colaborar con la limpieza de la casa, compartir los gatos de los servicios básicos y el condominio, pero añadió otras como avisarle cada mañana qué tal era su aspecto para el día. Francis le explicó que, como por razones obvias estaba fuera de su capacidad autoevaluarse, agradecía cuando alguien más se encargaba de aceptar o rechazar tanto su vestimenta como su cabello. Ya en el pasado tuvo desagradables experiencias con una camisa mal combinada o una prenda mal puesta, razón por la cual su mayor miedo del día era que los demás lo vieran ridículo. Ni siquiera Monique, quien era la que lo acompañaba a comprar la ropa usualmente, podía evitar esos incidentes por más que se esforzara en comprar ropa que no distanciara mucho entre sí.

Arthur aceptó aquella norma diciéndole a su vez que él de ropa y combinaciones no sabía nada. Otra norma era la de no preguntar cada vez que Francis trajera a alguien al apartamento; desde amantes nuevos o habituales, Arthur no podía quejarse en lo más mínimo, ni preguntarse de dónde provenían. Tampoco puso objeciones, considerando que no debía importarle la vida íntima de su anfitrión y que de por sí no pensaba traer a Peter y a Ann al apartamento. Además, ¿cuántos amantes podía traer Francis al mes?

* * *

 

La respuesta la tuvo pronto: la media semanal oscilaba entre los tres y los cuatro. Eran más los rostros nuevos que los habituales, pero Arthur se topó varias veces con un tal Luciano y, además, el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos negros de la vez anterior, quien se apellidaba Homais y era terriblemente asiduo. A Arthur no le agradaba, por su manera tan pomposa de hablar con respecto a cualquier tema, del que se reclamaba erudito al instante. Lo peor era que Francis estaba enloquecido por ese hombre; o lo que fuera que le hiciera en la intimidad de su habitación. ¿Y cómo quejarse, si en sí él no tenía ni voz ni voto?

Monique casi no llamaba a su hermano. La única conversación que les sorprendió tener, duró dos minutos como máximo. Francis no le comentó nada al respecto después.

Otro hombre que se aparecía constantemente en el apartamento era Antonio. Pero, por lo que Arthur podía apreciar, eran solo amigos.

Ahora, cada vez que hablaba con Caterina terminaban discutiendo. Por ello se limitaba a hablarle lo justo y necesario; aprovechaba para visitar a sus hijos los fines de semana, en especial los sábados, donde los sacaba a pasear e intentaba aparentar que aquello era perfectamente normal. Tanto Peter como Ann le llenaron de preguntas, que Arthur intentó responder lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Y ahora dónde vives, papi? —preguntó Ann, saboreando un helado de chocolate.

—Con un amigo, me ha dejado una habitación bastante cómoda.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Peter.

—¿Es más bonita que nuestra casa? —preguntó Ann.

—No, no es más bonita —dijo Arthur.

—¿Entonces por qué te quedas en su casa? ¡Vente con nosotros! ¡Yo te doy mi cama! —insistió Ann.

—¿Prefieres quedarte con ese amigo que con mamá? —preguntó esta vez Peter.

Arthur no sabía qué decir, ¿cómo responderles? Ahora mismo prefería a Francis mil veces, pero en realidad prefería cualquier persona antes que a ella, pero el punto en cuestión estaba en cómo desviar la conversación a una donde se sintiera menos incómodo. Recordó que, hace mucho tiempo, él había sido ese niño ansioso de respuestas ante la separación de sus padres.

—Ahora mismo mamá y yo no podemos estar juntos, pero aquí, lo importante, es que los quiero muchísimo.

—¡Yo también te quiero, papi! —exclamó Ann. Peter hizo un gesto contrariado, aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Quiero más helado —pidió Peter—, con chispitas de colores.

En circunstancias normales Arthur se hubiera negado a darle otro, pero aquello le servía para desviar la conversación y lo aprovechó.

 

* * *

 

 Arthur llegó un lunes, a las siete de la tarde, al apartamento de Francis. Se extrañó no encontrarlo allí, recorrió las habitaciones en su busca hasta percatarse de una pequeña nota dejada junto al teléfono inalámbrico. La tomó y la leyó, con palabras entrecortadas decía que esa noche llegaría tarde porque tenía reunión de trabajo. ¿Una reunión nocturna? Pensó en las excusas de Caterina. Se preguntó si su amigo estaría saliendo con alguien en este momento; en todo caso, ¿para qué ocultárselo? A él no le debía explicaciones.

La nota expedía un ligero olor a perfume frutal; hasta en eso el hombre resultaba ser sumamente detallista, o, en su opinión, derrochador. Su primera conclusión fue que Francis gastaba en tonterías, la segunda, que tal vez fuera útil unas notas aromáticas para alguien que no podía ver. Arrugó la nota y la botó en la papelera. Entonces, tenía el apartamento para él solo.

Primero llamó a sus hijos; Peter le comentó que se había ganado una estrella en su clase de francés, que estaba a punto de ser seleccionado para representar a su grado en las olimpiadas de francés que se efectuaban entre los colegios de la zona. Arthur le instó a que lo tuviera muy pendiente de todo cuanto aconteciera.

Finalizada la llamada, se sentó en el sofá y prendió el televisor. Se entretuvo con el canal de información, luego se la pasó cambiando de canal en canal sin encontrar nada que le llamara la atención, hasta decidir que la programación era una porquería. Entonces se fijó en las películas que el dueño de la casa mantenía apiladas; era una buena cantidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca les había echado un vistazo. Se acercó hacia ellas y tomó entre sus manos una amplia selección, volviéndose hacia el sofá para ver las caratulas.

Lo que no le extrañó fue la amplia variedad de películas románticas, Francis se veía del tipo romanticón y extremadamente cursi. Por lo demás, le extrañaba que un invidente pudiera disfrutar de ellas sin el atractivo de la imagen, pero supuso que se habría adaptado a apreciarlas a su manera. Lo mismo se aplicaba con el segundo tipo de películas que se consiguió: eran de esas porno que veías cuando no tenías nada mejor con que suplir la necesidad de fantasía; lo interesante allí era que no aparecía ni una mujer en el repertorio.

Se preguntó qué tan diferentes serían del porno heterosexual. Con aquel estaba más que familiarizado, desde que Gilbert se hizo su amigo y le llevó a ver películas pornográficas de baja calidad, pero que lograban despertar en él deseos hasta entonces dormidos.

Decidió que probar con una cinta gay no tenía nada de malo, ya no era un chiquillo que podía dejarse influenciar por apetencias elementales. Él se había pasado demasiado tiempo sin tirar con alguien, masturbándose en el baño sin que ningún orgasmo se sintiera glorioso; era casi como una mecánica, dolorosa y escasamente placentera.

La película resultó ser de mala calidad, ni siquiera los actores eran especialmente atractivos, a cada rato enfocaban la polla enorme de quien parecía llevar el mando, un hombretón mayor y musculoso, sin ningún vello corporal en el cuerpo, que agarraba la cabeza del menor, al más flaco e igual de lampiño, y se la acercaba hacia la enorme polla erecta, cuya boca ajena no podía abarcar en su totalidad. ¿Cómo mierda se iba a meter ese monstruo en la cavidad que interesaba? Y por dios, gemían como perras. Los vecinos ya debían estar enterados de qué estaba viendo en el televisor.

Ante su sorpresa, el menor sí consiguió meterse la polla enorme contra todo pronóstico. Tampoco parecía dolerle demasiado, por lo que concluyó que se trataba de un masoquista. Todo parecía igual de irreal que las porno heterosexuales, solo que esta vez, pese a todos los defectos que le consiguió y lo mucho que la subestimó, acabó con una erección, gracias a la pantalla y a sus propias manos.

Esa noche Arthur probó que las cintas pornográficas de su anfitrión le servían para aplacar su frustración sexual. Sus instintos poco notaban que el disparo de su deseo la causaban hombres, cuerpos musculosos, sin curvas ni rastro de la delicadeza femenina permanente en cada mujer, sin importar su estado físico. Su cerebro, en cambio, le repetía con constancia aquella irregularidad, de la que debería ponerse alerta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Era una señal de alarma, excitarse como lo hizo esa noche por algo de lo que él estaba completamente alejado?

A la mañana siguiente la idea no se le fue de la mente, apenas se despertó el pensamiento se había fijado como chicle en el cabello. Como de esas dudas existenciales que te carcomían la mente si acaso no las resolvías pronto. Y esta ¿cómo esclarecerla? ¿Probando acostarse con un hombre? ¿Qué clase de hombre estaría dispuesto a meterse en su cama y dejarlo experimentar?

Francis entró al cuarto de baño de visitas, que había quedado para uso de Arthur, justo cuando este terminaba de quitarse el bóxer, acompañado con el sonido del agua de la ducha al caer al suelo. La reacción natural fue taparse, aunque el hombre  _ciego_  no pudiera darse cuenta de nada.

—¿Por qué no tocas antes? —soltó de mal humor.

—Lo siento, pensé que ya te habías metido. ¿Interrumpo? No pareces estar usando el inodoro —dijo Francis, mientras se acercaba a la estantería y abría uno de los compartimientos—. Oh, dios, ¿te ibas a masturbar? Si ese es el caso no te cortes, yo ya salgo.

—¿Cómo me pides que haga eso contigo en el baño? ¿Estás enfermo? —La mañana era quizás el lapso del día en que el humor de Arthur más se ponía a prueba.

—Bien, no lo hagas, no me meto contigo en esas cosas, pero me estás gastando el agua —observó, mientras él tomaba una crema del montón de artículos que Arthur no se había tomado la tarea de revisar.

Arthur se metió a la ducha, Francis estuvo un tiempo más merodeando en el baño antes de salir.

* * *

 

En su estadía en la casa se había dado cuenta que aquel hombre se tomaba su tiempo para todo, con lo acababa siendo una persona lenta, no solo sus pasos lo eran, sino toda su manera de manejarse él y la casa. Le había parecido natural en un principio, en especial teniendo en cuenta su limitación visual, pero ahora le parecía que aquello iba más con la esencia de su personalidad. En todo caso, bufó, preguntándose qué habría pasado si acaso Francis pudiera ver. ¿Se habría avergonzado él también al encontrárselo desnudo? ¿Habría aprovechado para echarle una buena mirada o acaso lo habría ignorado, acostumbrado a tener en esa cama a todo hombre que se le apareciera por el camino? A lo mejor estaba siendo injusto con él. Todavía no tenía motivos para pensar que la selección de amantes de Francis era tanto superficial como constante, uno tras otro, sin criterio de selección. Lo que sí le parecía ahora era que ninguno estaba destinado a ir más allá de una sola noche.

Ya, ya, ya, ¡ya deja de pensar en Francis! Menos cuando lo que quería era despejar su mente. El agua caía, tibia, por su cuerpo, y al compás del agua se iban entremezclando sus recuerdos de la convivencia con Francis con las cintas que había visto anoche, acabando por hacer justo lo que no tenía planeado. Al terminar, se dijo que en ningún momento había usado a Francis como integrante de sus fantasías; había separado la realidad y la ficción.

Cuando se vistió y por fin salió a la sala, ya Francis le tenía preparado el desayuno. Él todavía usaba una bata de la que sospechaba no ocultaba ni pijama ni ropa interior, que vestía en la mañana mientras iba por toda la casa muy a sus anchas, preparaba el desayuno y entraba al baño de su invitado sin consideración alguna.

Comió el desayuno en silencio, mientras Francis iniciaba un parloteo del que al principio no le prestó atención, luego optó por hacerlo ya que hubo espacios de silencio en los que se le ocurrió que Francis podría estar esperando una respuesta. Le costó situarse por la aparición de armaduras pesadas, de plata, porque su primera asociación fueron Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, luego le pareció que en la serie nunca hubo un escudero. O sí, pero no lo recordaba.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —soltó, finalmente.

—De la exposición medieval que se está realizando en una galería de arte, cerca de mi trabajo. Te dije si querías ir pero no respondiste y supuse que todavía no me prestabas atención, por lo que seguí hablando —le respondió.

—¿Sabes que tardo en echarte cuenta?

—Me percaté la primera vez, me dije "así que le cuesta prestar atención por la mañana", pero no me lo tomo a mal.

—No lo hago apropósito —mintió.

—Me gusta pensar eso también. Y me gusta hablar, así nadie me oiga. Si tú no estuvieras aquí, se lo estaría contando a las paredes. No es que ahora seas muy diferente a ellas.

—Eso no es cierto, yo soy más considerado y digo que bueno, me lo voy a pensar. ¿Qué día propones?

—¿Este viernes? A las cuatro de la tarde. Puedo yo y…

—Y yo también —interrumpió Arthur. Acabó su plato, se levantó y tomó también el plato vacío de Francis, llevándolos al fregadero y comenzando a lavarlos—. Anoche no te sentí llegar.

—Estabas rendido, es normal.

—¿Entraste a mi habitación?

—No. Tu respiración se oye por el pasillo.

—Mi respiración no es tan pesada. Y no ronco.

—No es pesada para alguien como tú, pero para mí sí.

—¿Hoy qué harás? —preguntó, cambiando el tema. Ya se había acostumbrado a aquellas salidas de Francis.

—Darme un baño largo. Luego me quedaré trabajando. Hoy viene una doméstica, así que me conviene quedarme en casa y vigilarla, no vaya a desordenar demasiado. La última vez que pasó esto me fue muy mal: como no sabía dónde había colocado las cosas, acabé tropezándome por sitios donde normalmente caminaría sin obstáculos.

—Por eso eres tan ordenado.

—No solo es por eso, también me gusta el orden. Monique es igual a mí en ese aspecto, cuando viene a visitarme aprovechamos para limpiar juntos. Ella sabe cómo me gustan las cosas.

—¿Cuándo viene?

—No lo sé, tal vez en navidad.

Francis se levantó y se le acercó. Arthur miró lo que la abertura de la bata dejaba mostrar de sus piernas, antes de subirla en un repaso rápido hacia el pecho, que gracias a la manera descuidaba y poco firme con que se había atado el nudo en la cintura se dejaba exhibir también, tan solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para esa inspección casi inconsciente. Se le ocurrió lo fácil que sería desarmar aquel nudo tan flojo, luego alejó el pensamiento como si fuera una plaga. Ya a su lado, Francis le sonrió y le besó en la mejilla, colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Hoy no tengo nada que hacer esta noche, podemos cenar juntos. Yo me encargo de la cena, ¿bien?

—Bien, eso me ahorra la molestia de comprar algo —le dijo, con una sequedad calculada, para luego alejarse e irse a tomar su maletín.

* * *

 

 El jueves por la noche quedó con Gilbert y Elizabeth. Para variar, iría al apartamento de Gilbert, que quedaba relativamente cerca del de Francis.

Llegó temprano. Quien lo recibió no fue su amigo, sino al hermano de este, un hombretón de veintinueve años recién llegado de Alemania, al que Arthur nunca había hablado más que con frases cortas. Sentía que el que tuvieran pocas cosas en común era el menor de sus problemas de compatibilidad, el principal radicaba en la barrera infranqueable que el silencio de ambos formaba, sin que ninguno diera su brazo a torcer para remediarlo. Ludwig se había graduado como ingeniero de sonido en Alemania y ahora regresaba a su país natal para ejercer su profesión en el sitio que consideraba su hogar. Por ahora se hospedaba con su hermano, mientras conseguía un empleo y encontraba un piso que cumpliera con sus necesidades. Todo aquello lo sabía por boca de Gilbert, le pareció inútil preguntarle algo tan directo para oír la historia de primera mano.

Se sentó en la sala y Ludwig se excusó con estar ocupado en la computadora, pero que si quería, podía servirse un trago. Las cervezas estaban en el refrigerador, en el sitio de siempre, y había refrigerios por si le apetecía picar.

—Gilbert ya debe estar por venir —le aseguró.

—Bien, vale, gracias —dijo, yendo por la bebida.

Al regresar a la sala ya Ludwig se había ido. Gilbert llegó una hora después, junto a Elizabeth. Esta saltó a sus brazos, mientras que Gilbert pasaba del saludo para ir a buscarse una lata de cerveza, acabando por traer dos. Elizabeth tomó la suya y, rápidamente, asumió el rol de la conversación.

Del trabajo de Elizabeth no había grandes novedades, pero de su caso especial sí.

—En definitiva Roderich no va a presentar cargos —dijo—. También inició terapias de rehabilitación, con lo cual es seguro que va a volver a caminar. Es cuestión de meses, el tratamiento es largo y necesita toda la paciencia del mundo, pero da esperanzas saber de antemano que la espera es para algo. ¡Pero aquello no es todo!

Gilbert se mantuvo como distante, de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada irritada antes de echar un trago largo a su bebida. Arthur se percató de aquello, pero evitó interrumpir a su amiga para comentar esa reacción.

—Resulta que Roderich es un pianista bastante nuevo, pero talentoso y prometedor, según la crítica. Yo no sé si estar de acuerdo, porque de estas cosas no sé nada, pero las veces que lo he oído… es inexplicable. Sabe cómo llegar directamente hasta tu corazón, ¿entiendes, Arthur? Gilbert también lo ha oído, por antiguos eventos que ha cubierto donde él ha participado, y me da la razón, ¿cierto, Gil? Como mi cargo ha sido tan rebajado últimamente… en fin, que siempre hay algo bueno detrás de todo.

Elizabeth siguió hablando y, pronto, Arthur pudo integrarse a la conversación cuando esta desembocó en un tema más abierto, como lo eran las piezas que el mencionado pianista estaba preparando desde entonces. Por supuesto, la conversación acabó por desvanecer su profundidad a medida de que el consumo de alcohol aumentó de intensidad. Esta vez le tocaba a Arthur informar de sus noticias.

Él había creído que no tenía nada que informar, hasta que Elizabeth convirtió la sala del apartamento en un interrogatorio.

—¿Cómo que nada? ¿Y Caterina? ¿Del divorcio no nos dices nada?

—Ya lo sabes todo, el asunto está decidido… No vas a sacar nada más de mí, porque no lo hay. Pero puedes llamarla a ella a ver qué te dice.

—Nunca nos llevamos realmente bien, sería maleducado de mi parte.

—Pero no lo es conmigo.

—Por supuesto que no, cariño. Pero si dices que no hay nada, te tendré que creer y dejar el tema hasta allí. De todas formas mi interés por ti es otra. Me dijeron que había rollo entre Blanche y tú la última vez que ella estuvo en la ciudad, pero que no ocurrió nada.

—Te contaron bien, allí tampoco hay una historia de tu interés.

—Si vieras que no. Me intriga saber qué te pasa, Arthur. El anterior no había escatimado en acostarse con ella, así sea como asunto de una noche. No, no me veas con esa cara de perro ofendido, sabes que es cierto. Ni matrimonio ni una mierda, te conozco lo suficiente para aceptar que realmente no le eres fiel a ninguna mujer, y esto incluye a Caterina.

—No tuve interés, ¿contenta? Blanche no me interesa. No, más bien, en general…, estoy con pocas ganas de acostarme con alguien, te lo he contado. Prefiero pasar del tema —terminó aceptando, sin contar en lo absoluto qué métodos usaba para despertar cierto deseo en él, la confesión le habría costado un peor asedio por parte de su amiga—. Ahora me voy a concentrar en mi trabajo y en mis hijos. En nada más.

Elizabeth le dirigió una mirada de suspicacia, sin acabarle de creer. Arthur conocía la naturaleza de la duda descarada de sus ojos, como si estuviera analizándole de una forma inimaginable para sus sentidos. Tal vez se tratara de intuición femenina, porque con excepción de pocos, nunca fallaba.

—Me estás ocultando algo —sentenció— pero paso de sacártelo a martillazos. Supongo que cuando quieras, yo seré la primera en enterarme.

—¿Qué pasa si no? —la provocó, implícitamente aceptando su suposición.

—Me verás muy enfadada —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Dio la impresión de querer seguir con el tema, solo que Arthur aprovechó para desviarlo en cuanto se le presentó oportunidad.

Tras algunas copas después, cuando creía que el interrogatorio había quedado sepultado, Elizabeth volvió a la carga, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur, en una peculiar manera de atar a su presa.

—Entiendo que estés decepcionado de las mujeres en general, amigo, pero no te aconsejo desistir tan pronto con el amor. Mira, yo que tú, ya estaría experimentando, buscando cómo adaptar el amor a mí…

—¿Vas a seguir? —Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, sin apartarla. Le acarició la cabeza cediendo a un mero impulso—. Anda, calla, que no sigo consejos de gente ebria.

No pasaban de la medianoche cuando por fin Arthur se despidió de sus dos amigos. Tomó su abrigo y su bufanda, colocándoselos con torpeza. La bebida no le había sentado bien. Gilbert tuvo que llamar a su hermano menor y pedirle que llevara a Arthur a su casa, admitiendo en voz alta que desconfiaba de sus habilidades de conducción actuales. Ludwig aceptó sin ánimos.

* * *

 

Ludwig manejó el coche de Arthur, mientras este iba soltando improperios en el asiento del copiloto, a la vez que le insultaba a él por creerse mejor conductor que él. Además, tampoco perdía oportunidad de explicarle a Ludwig cómo manejar por las calles londinenses, revelándole trucos que de todas formas Ludwig no pensaba usar porque estaban fuera de toda ley.

Al llegar a su destino, Ludwig aparcó, abrió la puerta del copiloto y sacó a Arthur de allí. Este intentó liberarse de sus brazos, pero el otro fue más fuerte y le obligó a dirigirse sin vacilaciones hacia el apartamento en el que se hospedaba. Una vez en el piso de Arthur, Ludwig tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran, sin entender por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias por un hombre que le significaba una total indiferencia. Luego de menos de cinco minutos, un hombre más bajo que él le abrió la puerta.

Era, sin duda, atractivo.

—Arthur, apestas, ¡dios mío! —exclamó el hombre, con un marcado acento francés.

—Tú también apestas, rana asquerosa, no creas que no te he olido. —Arthur consiguió soltarse de Ludwig, para darle a Francis un abrazo tosco, hecho más para olerle el cuello con expresión de asco—. Sí, ese perfume asqueroso me da nauseas.

—Ni te atrevas a vomitarme encima o aquí se acaba toda amistad —le advirtió, sin separarlo. Ludwig tenía ganas de hacerlo por él—. ¿Y quién te ha traído? ¿Quién eres? —El hombre se lo preguntaba sin mirarlo directamente a él, pero atento a la respuesta.

—Me llamo Ludwig, soy el hermano de un amigo de Arthur. Me ha pedido que lo traiga dado su estado —se presentó.

—¿Qué edad tienes? Te oyes bastante mayor. Tu inglés también es extraño, ¿estuviste por un periodo fuera?

—Estuve un tiempo estudiando en Alemania —le explicó, sorprendido ante la perspicacia del desconocido.

—¡Sí, alemán! A eso me sonaba, a inglés alemán.

—¿Eso a quién le importa? Déjalo ya —le instó Arthur, acabando con el abrazo solo para tomarle del brazo y tirar de él—. Es bastante poca cosa. Yo, en cambio…

—Tú estás hecho un desastre. Bueno, Ludwig, muchas gracias por traerlo. Te agradecería con un bocadillo, pero es tarde y seguro también estás cansado, al menos que a ti no te importe. ¿Pasas?

—Regalado de mierda —gruñó Arthur.

Ludwig no supo por qué se encontró aceptando, tal vez solo fuera para llevarle la contraria a aquel hombre borracho o porque, en realidad, no se fiaba de él. Ya le costaba fiarse de Arthur estando sobrio, conociendo la clase de persona que era. Entró al apartamento y se quedó en la sala, mientras Francis iba a acostar a Arthur en su habitación. Al volver con él, se estaba abrochando la camisa.

—Me disculparás, pero Arthur se pone pesado, ya ves —le dijo—. ¿Qué te apetece? Tengo dulces, pero si quieres algo más pesado lo puedo preparar.

—¿No es mucha molestia? Lo que tenga está bien. No tengo tanta hambre.

—Pero has aceptado mi invitación. Debes tener algo de hambre. Dime que sí o pensaré que es una excusa para ligar conmigo. —Ludwig se encontró enrojeciendo, incómodo—. Ah, lo siento, no te ha sentado bien. Suelo soltar este tipo de comentarios todo el tiempo. No te culpo si prefieres irte ahora y rechazarme.

Francis sacó un bocadillo de la nevera, era un pedazo de marquesa de chocolate blanco. Se lo llevó a Ludwig, sentándose a su lado.

—Ten, pero debes decirme si te ha gustado o no, Ludwig.

—Bien —dijo, parco de palabras, sin intentar ostentar de la misma naturalidad con la que se expresaba el otro.

—Pareces alguien serio o muy tímido. O ambos, no sé, pero me gusta tu voz. Es muy potente, supongo que serás muy dominante —siguió—. Quiero decir, dominante de personalidad, no me refiero a… —Ludwig volvió a sonrojarse, apenado—. No hacía falta la aclaración, me supongo. Lo siento, lo estoy volviendo a hacer. Soy un caso terrible, ¿pero al menos el dulce está rico? Podría compensar todo este rato que te hago pasar.

—Está bien —dijo, dándose cuenta de que el hombre solo quería ser alabado una y otra vez—. No se preocupe, no es un mal rato.

—Me alegra oír eso. ¡Ah, cierto! Soy Francis Bonnefoy, soy francés de nacimiento y ahora mismo estoy soltero.

—Bien, mucho gusto —soltó Ludwig, preguntándose qué tenía que ver el último dato.

Se acabó la marquesa y llevó él mismo el plato al fregadero por consideración al hombre ciego, aunque antes no hubiera demostrado el menor signo de necesitar ayuda en aquellas pequeñas cosas. Sin embargo, Francis le agradeció su atención. Se despidió, teniendo ganas de asegurarse que Arthur no pudiera obrar sus salvajadas ebrias, menos en aquel hombre parlanchín e invidente. Acabó por considerar sus temores ridículos, pensando que por más mala persona que fuera Arthur, nunca sería realmente cruel y violento con quienes no estaban a su nivel. En el camino se encontró pensando en ese hombre, en Francis, queriendo haberle preguntado más que el nombre.

* * *

 

Francis, en cambio, una vez se despidió de Ludwig se encaminó a la habitación de Arthur. Entró y se acercó a la cama, escuchando la respiración ya tranquila de su huésped. Se había dormido, era seguro. Alargó una de sus manos y le acarició el cabello. De verdad Arthur tendría que darse un buen baño apenas se despertara, por la mañana. Entonces recordó cómo ebrio había intentado quitarle la camisa y recostarlo en la cama, dándole besos torpes y llenos, muy llenos de saliva. La última vez también había ocurrido igual, ¿es que acaso era su actitud habitual cuando tenía algunas copas de más o ese comportamiento iba dirigido únicamente a él? Si tan solo pudiera estar seguro que de ese modo exhibía sus verdaderos deseos pero ¿acaso no estaba pidiendo una realidad apegada con lo que él mismo quería?

No, se dijo, obligándose a separar su mano de él. No podía hacerse ilusiones. A Arthur no le interesaban los hombres, aunque antes hubiera sospechado que ese era el caso, pero ¿qué hombre casado y con hijos pudiera vivir tanto en negación? Aquello no hubiera sido sano. El primer amor de su vida estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Ya era hora de olvidarlo de una buena vez. Fue a su habitación, pensando en lo fácil que hubiera sido de haberse enamorado de Matthew de la misma forma en que Arthur, aquel niño brusco, caló en su corazón. Justo cuando pensaba que podría olvidarlo, había aparecido en Nueva York como recordándole que su existencia no era una mera fantasía. Y luego ahora, cuando se había establecido en Londres, ya no solo su recuerdo le perseguía, ahora era él, tan cerca de su vida y a la vez lejos, mandando al vacío cada posibilidad que Francis pudiera formarse con respecto a él. Cuando menos lo esperara, Arthur podría reconciliarse con su esposa o, en todo caso, de encontrarse a una amante que pudiera gustarle de verdad.

Se acostó en la cama e intentó dormir.


	6. 06

Una de las peores situaciones que se generan en la vida es ir al trabajo con resaca, por muy leve que sea esta. Arthur, a lo largo de los años, se había topado en esa situación más de las veces que estaría dispuesto a confesar, por lo que a estas alturas había desarrollado una perfecta capacidad de aparentar ante los demás que se sentía bien y que nada, nada había ocurrido anoche.

Por suerte el malestar comenzó a disminuir al mediodía, siguiendo en descenso hasta desaparecer. Llamó a sus hijos para preguntar cómo estaban, sin que hubiera grandes novedades; lo importante era que estaban bien y que Caterina todavía no se había largado con el amante, dejando a la deriva a Peter y a Ann. No creía que eso fuera a pasar nunca, en realidad, pero disfrutaba condenándola como nunca antes.

Al salir del trabajo fue a recoger a Francis en un café cercano. Arthur ayudó a Francis a dirigirse al vehículo, se acomodaron y se pusieron en marcha. El edificio de la exposición medieval no quedaba muy lejos; era una antigua estructura que había sobrevivido a los azotes de la guerra y a la modernización. Al bajarse del auto, Francis le tomó del brazo y le susurró al oído que a partir de ahora, él sería su guía. Afirmación que resultó estar equivocada, porque al seguir las indicaciones de Francis por una primera vez acabaron en el baño de hombres, la segunda en el armario de la conserjería.

—Temo pensar en las señales que intentas darme, Francis —soltó Arthur cuando Francis decidió probar otra vez—. Mira, yo tengo ojos que sirven, así que me hago cargo.

—Eso fue cruel.

—Ah, ¿herí tus sentimientos? —preguntó—, lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer, cegatón. Pero no ha estado tan mal, si necesito ir al baño o buscar una escoba, ya sabré a qué sitio acudir.

Después de tantos rodeos, por fin llegaron al piso de la exposición. Era bastante sencilla; estaba distribuida a lo largo de la habitación, cuyo espacio no era muy grande, y se dividía entre elementos religiosos, objetos bélicos y objetos de uso cotidiano. La mayoría de las cosas no se podían tocar. También había carteles que servían para explicar lo que se exponía. Arthur se encontró leyendo para sí, en silencio, en un principio, hasta que Francis le preguntó que qué hacía.

—¿Qué te parece a ti? —preguntó.

—Supongo que estás viendo y eso, ¿pero qué ves?

Hasta entonces no había captado la dificultad de Francis por apreciar los objetos de la habitación. Claro, si encima ni podía acercarse a ellos y, mucho menos, leer los carteles con la explicación. ¿Para qué lo había invitado a un sitio que no iba a poder disfrutar?

—Es una armadura —le dijo—, sabes cómo son, ¿no? —Francis asintió y Arthur se encontró continuando:—. Bien, de verdad parece pesada y está como oxidada. No imagino a nadie usándola, si soy sincero. Pero esto es lo que los franceses llamaban "estar a la última moda".

—Nosotros siempre nos imponemos en eso —soltó, con una sonrisa—, ¿y qué más?

Arthur siguió explicándole lo demás. Se encontró pensando que tal vez el principal interés de Francis era tener a alguien que le pudiera mostrar la exposición adaptándose a su manera. Tampoco le molestaba hacerlo, menos cuando representaba un esfuerzo mínimo y recibía tanto entusiasmo de parte de su oyente. A menudo, también, recibía contestaciones a los argumentos leídos en los carteles y Arthur se veía obligado a decirle que lo hablara con el encargado de la exposición, que de Edad Media sabía lo mismo que Francis en seguir direcciones.

Cuando llegaron al fondo de la galería, Arthur descubrió un pequeño escenario donde tenían montado un espectáculo de marionetas. Arthur iba a pasar de largo, sin que le llamara la atención, pero Francis le obligó a quedarse en cuanto se lo explicó.

—¡Tienes que ver esto! Son maravillosos.

—¿Ya lo has visto?

—Recuerda, que ya he venido. La última vez vine con un amigo que no conoces.

—Ah, ya. Entonces ya sabes todo lo que te he estado diciendo.

—No es lo mismo oírlo de tu boca,  _mon ami_  —consideró, regalándole otra sonrisa fácil.

—Ni creas que voy a tomar eso como un cumplido. En fin, ¿qué es lo interesante de esto?

—En esta época eran muy populares los espectáculos con títeres. Al principio eran muy rudimentarios y las historias, bastante simples, pero servían para entretener, que es lo importante —le explicó.

—Pues ahora me estoy aburriendo —consideró Arthur.

Iba a decir otra cosa, pero Francis lo calló con un "shhh". Le miró desconcertado, antes de descubrir por qué lo había dicho. En el teatrillo que tenía al frente dos hombres vestidos de negro habían entrado, sosteniendo dos títeres de singular fealdad. Iban a prepararse para la función. A su alrededor, ya la gente comenzaba a congregarse para verlos. Arthur se fijó en las preparaciones simples de los dos actores, luego pasó la mirada hacia su acompañante. Sonrió al notar la expresión animada que el ruido de la representación había generado en Francis, parecía hacerle mucha ilusión lo que estaban a punto de ver, cuando se dio cuenta de que sonreía sin motivo, hizo una mueca y agradeció más que nunca la discapacidad de su amigo.

—¡Bienvenidos, jóvenes y adultos! —exclamó otro hombre, fuera del escenario—. ¿Están listos para conocer a un hombre sin igual? Es un inglés, más inglés que todos ustedes, cuyo nombre es señor Punch y hemos venido a contarles su historia…

—¿Más inglés que todos nosotros? Eso es relativo, un clip elaborado en China tiene más de inglés que lo que podrías tener tú, Francis —le susurró. Éste esbozó una sonrisa.

—Calla y oye, Arthur, o te vas a perder de todo.

Una vez que el hombre terminó con la introducción, aparecieron en el escenario los títeres más horribles que había visto nunca. Eran un hombre y una mujer, que conformaban un matrimonio. La mujer tenía una nariz enorme, como las que tienen las brujas de los cuentos de hadas, un traje sencillo de campesina y una enorme verruga al lado de la boca. Sin embargo, su apariencia era pasable si se comparaba con el títere a quien tenía como esposo, el nombrado señor Punch. Este tenía unos ojos verdes bastante saltones, que miraban con malicia al espectador; la nariz parecía la de un tomate especialmente gigante, con una boca que sonreía de lado y lado, mostrando unos dientes dignos de un caballo. Las mejillas coloreadas desencajaban con el contorno que rodeaba los ojos, de un color muchísimo más blanco y que se diferenciaba también del color de la frente. Tenía el cabello rubio y alborotado, que dejaba entrever un sombrero largo y tan colorido como el traje de bufón que portaba.

—Pero qué guapos son –susurró.

—¿Lo consideras así? —preguntó Francis—, porque yo me los imagino verdaderamente feos.

—Punch se parece a ti.

Efectivamente, el señor Punch tenía el alma verdaderamente fea. Arthur llegó a la conclusión después de la pelea de Punch con su esposa Judy, cuando el hombre acabó de tirar a su bebé por la ventana en un acto de cólera, debido al que bebé estaba molestándolo con su continuo llanto. Luego, por puro placer, tomó un barrote y le partió la cabeza a Judy, siguiendo golpeándola por distintas partes del cuerpo hasta acabar por matarla. Una cualidad que hacía más digerible el personaje era su voz chillona y simpática, cuya estridencia era perfectamente audible para toda la audiencia.

—La historia me conmueve —le volvió a susurrar Arthur.

Acto seguido, la policía llega a la casa del matrimonio y confronta al señor Punch, este consigue librarse de ella y escapar como todo un héroe perverso, al mejor estilo donjuanesco. Era bastante indignante, pero al horrible hombre le salía todo bien. Arthur admitió que, a pesar de que no debería, le estaba comenzando a sentir aprecio y esperar que se saliera con la suya.

—Terrible, terrible, terrible —soltó Francis—, ¿no te parece igual a los héroes oscuros de estas últimas décadas? Apuesto que te está comenzando a gustar. La gente se siente inclinada hacia los villanos, más si hacen cosas que ellos nunca harían.

Además de asesino y perfecto prófugo, el señor Punch era un excelente seductor. Allí a donde iba las atrapaba a todas, diciendo sobre las mujeres del mundo que "en Italia se encuentran las mujeres de la peor especie; en Francia tienen la voz muy alta (todo clamor); en Inglaterra, tímidas y recatadas al principio, se convierten en las más amorosas del mundo; en España, orgullosas como infantas, aunque frágiles como infantas, y en Alemania son de hielo". Arthur lanzó una carcajada, que le causó el desconcierto de Francis y algunos otros voltearon a mirarlo levemente antes de volverse hacia la obra.

Al final, el hombre se consiguió librar de la justicia terrenal, pero al llegar la hora de su muerte, apareció el diablo para llevárselo al infierno. El señor Punch tuvo la suficiente mala saña como para acabar asesinando al mismo diablo y acabar yéndose del terrible escenario, habiéndose librado de todos sus males y teniendo al mundo para seguir obrando los suyos.

Al salir de la exposición, Francis todavía seguía bramando indignado ante la perversión del señor Punch. Arthur lo oyó sin escucharlo verdaderamente, interrumpiéndole al salir para preguntarle si le apetecía ir a cenar. Luego, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que aquello podría significar, se apresuró a agregar:

—Claro, tú pagas lo tuyo y yo lo mío. Y yo elijo el restaurante.

—De ningún modo.  _Mon ami_ , yo pago por los dos, pero escojo el restaurante. ¡No quiero réplicas! Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que aceptaras venir conmigo. No muchos consideran salir conmigo teniendo que servirme de guía.

—Yo no sabía que tendría que hacerlo, ni me diste oportunidad de decidir si quería o no.

—¿Y qué hubieras respondido?

—¿Adónde quieres ir, por fin? Se hace tarde.

Francis le llevó dos manzanas abajo tomado del brazo. Se detuvo, con aire pensativo, intentando recordar. Arthur le pidió que le describiera el restaurante, pero Francis no tenía modo de describirlo porque desconocía su apariencia. Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, de repente se acordó que tenían a un músico en la entrada, tocando con un violín tonadas que los acompañarían toda la cena. Arthur se afanó en buscarlo, hasta dar con él por fin cuando comenzó a recorrer toda la cuadra. El sentido de ubicación de Francis no estaba tan dañado después de todo.

Entraron, el establecimiento estaba casi vacío, tal vez porque fuera demasiado temprano para cenar todavía. Escogieron una mesa cerca de la vitrina. Arthur fue lo suficiente caballeroso como para retirarle la silla a Francis, este se sentó con un " _merci, mon ami_ ", y Arthur se sentó frente a él, sin darse por aludido. Al poco tiempo llegó el mesonero con el menú.

—Lee en voz alta —pidió Francis.

Arthur le hizo caso. Mientras esperaban a que trajeran su pedido, Francis comenzó a hablarle de lo mucho que le había gustado visitar la exposición medieval con él.

—De verdad me gustan estos temas —le dijo—. Ya sabes, con lo que adoro los cuentos de hadas. La mayoría provienen de la Edad Media. Es una época mágica.

—Los que se murieron por la peste seguro opinan diferente.

—Incluso aquellas muertes tienen su atractivo. ¿Has oído hablar de la danza macabra? Es extraordinaria. Es la muerte invitando a bailar a todos… Una vez hice una representación de ello, como exposición en el colegio. Se burlaron de mí porque al parecer mis pasos eran, lo que se dice, afeminados, pero nadie se atrevió a tratarme mal por el asunto de mi ceguera. Pero a Matthew y a Alfred sí, ellos eran mi sacerdote y mi caballero. Lo recuerdo bien. Pobrecitos. Alfred pudo reponerse de las burlas, pero Matthew…

—Salías con Matthew, ¿no? —cortó Arthur. Recordó, con mucho esfuerzo, la vez que lo había encontrado en New York.

—Sí, fue mi segundo amor. Con él descubrí que mi interés por los hombres era más que platónico y que, además, podía estar con uno de ellos como una pareja normal —le explicó—. Claro, lo que se dice normal, no se era. Ambos teníamos que ocultarnos, tan solo lo sabían Alfred y Monique.

—Ya, eso me pareció la vez que estuve en Nueva York, ¿sabes? —le dijo Arthur—. Pero, ¿quién fue tu primer amor?

—Tú, ya te lo he dicho varias veces —le dijo sin ningún titubeo.

Arthur se encontró incómodo, de repente. Aquella sinceridad aplastante de Francis le desconcertaba la mayoría de las veces.

—Ya, lo siento, debo decir que tú no fuiste el mío —le dijo, por decir algo. Francis asintió.

—Lo sé, viéndolo en retrospectiva, yo fui el único enamorado de los dos, pero no me importa. Fue maravilloso y me encantaría volver a repetirlo.

—Ya no somos niños.

—Pero conservamos la capacidad de amar, eso no me lo puedes negar.

—Yo ahora no quiero estar con nadie —dijo Arthur, con brusquedad—, y menos contigo. Sin ofender, pero con la cursilería con la que vives día a día, te me harías inaguantable.

—¡Qué cruel! Encima que te iba a decir que hoy te has convertido en un caballero de ensueño —le reprochó. Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No te da vergüenza ir soltando esas cosas por ahí?

—De ningún modo, careciendo de vergüenza es como he llegado tan lejos.

_—_ Dios mío, cállate. La gente nos está mirando —gruñó Arthur.

—Bien, no te molesto más. Estaba bromeando, Arthur. Y si la gente nos mira, es porque soy guapo.

—Tu capacidad para echarte flores me asombra.

—Hay que estar orgulloso de lo que se tiene. O de lo que me han dicho que tengo. Ah, pero me encanta mi voz y cómo se siente mi cabello. Aunque esto no lo consigo gratis.

—Tanto te ocupas de tu cabello que te olvidas de afeitarte en las mañanas.

—Ah, pues prefiero no hacerlo… Y a ti te pasa lo contrario. Es fastidioso querer pasar la mano por tu cabello y encontrarte bolas de pelo, ¿nadie se le ocurrió enseñarte a peinarte?

—Mi pelo está bien. Digo, tampoco es que se pueda dominar. —Luego chasqueó la lengua—. Cada conversación que tengo contigo es peor que la anterior. ¿Así eres con todos?

—Con los demás no hace falta hablar tanto.

Arthur se podía imaginar a qué se refería. Sin embargo, evitó toda alusión a la vida amorosa de su compañero y desvió el tema a una zona menos turbia.

* * *

Llegaron al apartamento a las diez de la noche. Era muy tarde para llamar a Peter y a Ann; mejor lo haría en la mañana siguiente, estando poco dispuesto a mandarle un mensaje a su próxima ex esposa. En su lugar, Francis le preguntó si le apetecía beber una copa de vino, a lo que Arthur aceptó después de que el hombre se adelantara a su respuesta, yendo ya mismo a destapar una botella. ¿Cuántas tendría guardadas? Siempre parecía tener una botella lista para ser disfrutada; esto generalmente ocurría cada vez que invitaba a alguien en la casa. Generalmente hombres sin mayor interés que el pasar la noche, por lo que había observado en su temporada de convivencia. Era tanta la asiduidad de sus conquistas, que Francis era un hombre bastante alcohólico.

Arthur lo ayudó con las copas, dejándolas en la mesa. Pensó en ayudarle también a servirlas, pero ya Francis había demostrado tener habilidad para manejarse solo, como si acaso no viviera en penumbras. A pesar de este pensamiento, no le quitó la vista de encima. Francis le tendió su copa y le obligó a brindar.

—¿Por qué motivo? —inquirió Arthur, con el único afán de oír qué respondía.

—Porque no nos hayamos topado con señores Punch en la vida —dijo Francis, después de pensarlo un poco. O, mejor dicho, sin pensarlo en lo absoluto. Parecía haber soltado lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Sueles emborracharte  _antes_  de la primera copa? —Arthur puso los ojos en blanco. Chocó su copa con la de Francis y dio un sorbo.

—¿Sabes? En realidad me gustaría mucho escribir sobre Punch. No quiero decir que no me guste lo que hago ahora, es que no puedo tener la mente desocupada.

—Te gustan los personajes ingleses —observó.

—Me has atrapado. Sí, tengo cierta debilidad por la literatura inglesa. ¿No es la magia típica de Inglaterra? Hasta tú creías en ella.

—No es cierto —oltó Arthur, sorprendiéndose por el tono vehemente con el que había replicado. Francis estaba sorprendido por su reacción—. Quiero decir, no hables en pasado. Sigo creyendo en la magia.

—¿A pesar de los años?

—Podré ser viejo y, aún así, seguir firme con mi creencia. No te sorprendas, no tiene nada de extraño. Es lo que suele ocurrir con un católico de toda la vida, ¿no? Solo que mi fe la deposito en la magia.

Arthur se encontró sonrojándose por sus palabras, pero no se arrepentía de haberlas soltado. Era lo que era, al fin y al cabo, y si Francis no lo comprendía, al igual que muchas otras personas, mal por él. Caterina nunca se había reído por creer en la magia; por el contrario, la había compartido con él, ¿todavía seguiría pensando lo mismo?

Para su asombro, Francis no lo cuestionó, tampoco adoptó una actitud de superioridad que solían tener los que no creían, en su lugar asintió, comprensivo, y le tomó de la mano como si planeara decirle una confidencia. Tal vez sí se emborrachara antes de acabar la primera copa, ¿tal vez por ello se acostaba tan fácil con cualquiera? No, se dijo, no pienses en eso, no pienses de él de esa manera.

—Yo nunca he podido sentir nada inusual. Si tuviera que basarme en mi experiencia, creo que llegaría a la conclusión que en este mundo no existe nada más maravilloso de lo que mis sentidos alcanzan a captar. Pero ¿acaso no hay otras cosas que no llego a alcanzar? No siento el aire que respiro, pero sé que existe. El amor es incorpóreo pero ¿cuántas veces no lo he abrazado? La magia me parece totalmente posible. ¿Sabes? Cuando estoy junto a alguien a veces siento una extraña energía que me sobrecoge el corazón, contigo me ocurre todo el tiempo, me ocurre ahora.

Francis le soltó de la mano y bebió otro poco de vino, como si no hubiera dicho nada inusual. Arthur, azorado, pensaba que se estaba haciendo el despistado. ¿Cómo debía asimilar aquella confesión? A lo mejor era otra tontería dicha sin pensar.

—Eres extraño —le soltó, sin nada más que decir.

Por suerte, en ese momento sonó su teléfono celular. Era Gilbert, uno de los pocos desconsiderados que podían llamarle incluso en la madrugada si lo encontraba necesario. Arthur le atendió de inmediato, esta vez agradecido por la distracción. Intentó alargar la llamada tanto como pudo, pero la verdad Gilbert estaba dirigiéndose a un motivo en concreto. Después de pocos minutos, Arthur trancó.

—Era Gilbert —le dijo a Francis—. Quiere ver si puedo conseguirle un puesto a su hermano en mi trabajo. Pero… bueno, no es como si lo necesitara realmente.

—¿Ese es el hombre de voz grave, como si fuera un militar, que te trajo la vez que te emborrachaste?

—No recuerdo esa vez —masculló, porque no pensaba admitirlo nunca—, pero sí, habla como militar.

—Me agradó, me gustan ese tipo de voces.

—¿Tienes un fetichismo con la milicia también? Sería normal en ti.

—Claro, ¿no es normal? El caso es que tal vez yo pueda ayudar a tu amigo con eso. Su hermano se llamaba Ludwig, ¿verdad? ¿No te dio su número? Pásamelo y me pondré de acuerdo con él.

Por alguna razón, a Arthur le dio desconfianza el tono de voz con el que lo dijo. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún motivo verdadero para evitar dárselo. Además, ¿a él qué le importaba si Francis decidía seducir al hermanito de su amigo? Más bien, le daba curiosidad, si acaso podría hacerlo. O si acaso le interesaba de verdad.

El resto de la velada Francis no volvió a decirle nada incómodo. Cuando por fin se fue a dormir, ya mareado, Arthur, fuera de sí, se acomodó en la cama de Francis y pretendió desvestirle. Con gran persuasión, declinó de su cometido y se acostó, con los ojos cerrados, rindiéndose al sueño. No llegó a sentir el beso en los labios que Francis le dio después, sin poder evitarlo, repitiéndose que aquello no había significado nada, como siempre, pues volvía a abordarlo sin estar sobrio.


	7. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurent : Luxemburgo.

Arthur no podía decir que hubiera hecho muchos avances en su vida estos últimos días. Intentaba que Peter y Ann lo vieran todos los fines de semana, sin importar lo que sucediera estaba allí para ellos. El divorcio seguía en pie, evitaba hablar con su futura ex-esposa o el reflexionar en todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ella; intentaba sellar las memorias del pasado.

Del trabajo no había nada relevante a mencionar, tampoco con sus amigos, cuyos problemas parecían los mismos. Elizabeth continuaba muy apegada al hombre que había atropellado (lo que le desconcertaba era que el hombre le correspondiera en el interés; si en el primer encuentro Caterina lo hubiera atropellado, no hubiera existido amor, sino una demanda millonaria). Por último, Francis había logrado colar al hermano de Gilbert en su trabajo, por ello había hecho amistad con Ludwig. Sospechaba que, en realidad, las intenciones de Francis eran menos inocentes que una simple relación amistosa; que el hombre tuviera amantes para todos los días y que unos incluso fueran más importantes que otros no era un problema en lo absoluto. Estaba libre de obrar como quisiera porque nunca se comprometía con nadie, aspecto que se lo dejaba claro a cada persona que pasaba por la casa. Arthur lo había oído infinidad de veces, dirigiéndose a otros, sabiéndose la aclaración de memoria. ¿Acaso habría un solo hombre que fuera la excepción a aquella norma?

En todo caso, Arthur no había vivido nada inusual, hasta esa mañana del viernes cuando se encontraba desayunando fruta fresca, por insistencia de su anfitrión que era un loco de la comida saludable. Había insistido en que ya era mayor y debía cuidar su figura con ahínco, de otro modo pronto tendría una barriga que sus trajes no lograrían ocultar. De nada sirvió decirle que él era de constitución delgada, como toda su familia, lo cual hacía muy improbable que engordara.

Francis se sentó a su lado, con expresión seria. Arthur miró su plato de frutas por si acaso su desayuno era el culpable, pero a su vista parecía lo suficientemente saludable para complacerlo.

—Cariño —comenzó por fin, después de un silencio que sirvió para aumentar la intriga.

"Cariño" no significaba nada. Francis solía gustarle ponerle apodos cariñosos a todo el mundo.

—¿Qué?

-No hables con la boca llena.

—Tú deja el misterio. ¿Qué me vas a decir?

—¿Por qué has estado viendo mi pornografía sin mi permiso?

La respuesta, dicha tan directa, causó que Arthur se atragantara con el pedazo de fruta que comía. ¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello! No, lo peor era que se sentía abochornado por saberse atrapado. Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, mirándolo con profundo desprecio a su hablante, quien seguía esperando una respuesta.

—¿Y bien?

—Yo no he visto nada.

—Me estás mintiendo. Mira, no te voy a juzgar, en serio es una simple curiosidad.

—Que no he visto nada.

—Bien, no has visto nada. Pero la próxima vez que no lo hagas, no cambies el orden en el que están las películas, ¿bien? —Arthur terminó su plato y se levantó de la mesa, oyéndolo a disgusto—. Es un problema volver a acomodarlas luego, están en un orden específico para facilitarme la búsqueda. Imagínate ayer cuando vine y me encontré con ese problema.

—¿Querías calentarte? ¿El sexo diario ya no es suficiente?

—Yo no tengo sexo diariamente —le aclaró, pensativo—. No, espera, sí, más o menos sí, ¿cierto?

—Es hasta enfermo.

—¿Te gustó lo que viste? —preguntó Francis en cambio—. Quiero decir, tú estarás acostumbrado a tus… cosas heterosexuales.

—Que no vi nada —masculló—. Mira, ya me tengo que ir. Deja el cuento y ponte a hacer algo útil.

—No suenes como si te estuviera acusando de matar a alguien.

Arthur soltó un bufido, se apresuró a tomar su maletín y salir del apartamento cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la requerida. En el camino, las palabras de Francis no salieron de su cabeza. Maldición, lo había descubierto. Ya sabía que estaba usando sus malos y estúpidos vídeos cuando, en realidad, no debería. El ya había dejado atrás esa época de confusión, ¿no? Ya no tenía por qué ir suspirando detrás de chicos guapos, cuando ya estaba casado y con hijos y, además, tenía mujeres hermosas que querían más de una amistad con él. No tenía problemas con los homosexuales, pero él no era uno. Ni siquiera clasificaba como bisexual, no desde hace mucho.

No le gustaba recordar sus primeros años en la universidad. Se había descarriado al punto de probar con varios chicos. Su primera vez con un hombre fue con Berwald, una noche de copas que se le había ido de la mano; la segunda vez fue casi un desliz, para saborear el gusto cercano a la gloria que su cerebro había confundido con amor, recordaba que había sido un español más joven e inexperto que él. Y luego… no, luego había llegado Caterina y se había enfocado en ella como la persona que lo podía sacar de aquel abismo. Ironía que ahora ella fuera la principal culpable de haber vuelto a recaer. Era un hecho que no había mujer que le lograra atraer, que no podía ni siquiera imaginarse con ellas; en su interior no sentía el menor interés, a pesar de reconocer sus cualidades y su belleza física.

Parecía tan fácil parecer interesado en una mujer, pero no lo era. De estar interesado en enamorarse de Blanche, dada las circunstancias actuales, dudaba conseguirlo. También le parecería una canallada mostrarse interesado a sus avances, cuando estaba lejos de profesarle el mismo interés. A ninguna, a ninguna mujer…

* * *

 

Era un viernes por la noche sin ningún plan para salir; sus amigos no le habían llamado para quedar y él tampoco tenía interés en hacerlo. Al día siguiente iba a salir con sus hijos, con lo que quería mantenerse sobrio. Llegó al apartamento de Francis temprano, se dio una ducha rápida y se instaló a ver televisión. Una idea fugaz se le cruzó por la mente, mirando al punto donde tenía guardado los videos prohibidos. Negó con la cabeza, rechazando la propuesta de un deseo incoherente. Se resistía a volver a caer en el mismo error, menos cuando su simple incursión le podía hacer sacar a Francis conclusiones equivocadas sobre sus gustos. Cómo volaba la imaginación de ese hombre.

Sin embargo… si tenía cuidado de dejar apilados las cintas en el orden correcto, seguramente no le daría motivos para volver a sospechar de él. Era cuestión de saber dejar las cintas en su sitio una vez terminadas. Con esa idea en mente, se apresuró a colocar el disco en el reproductor. Confiaba en que Francis estaría en alguna cita con algún amante anónimo.

Fue cuestión de tiempo que, impulsado por las imágenes que se desarrollaban en la película, llevara una mano a su entrepierna y comenzara a acariciar su sexo por encima de la tela del pantalón. Gustaba de imaginar que aquella no era su mano, sino la de otra persona cuyo rostro no llegaba a visualizarse, no la había (ni quería que existiera, pues siempre era una mano masculina).

Se desabrochó el cierre del pantalón, y adentró su mano por entre la ropa interior, hasta tocar su miembro. Fue una fatal coincidencia que en ese mismo momento la puerta del apartamento se abriera, obligándolo a sacar la mano rápidamente y apagar el reproductor inmediatamente, después hizo lo mismo con la pantalla oscura del televisor. Mientras tanto, Francis ya había entrado a la sala, junto a un joven que no podía tener más de treinta años, más alto que ellos, de cabello castaño claro y piel blanca. Sus facciones eran delicadas y su ropa, muy elegante.

—¿Arthur? —preguntó Francis.

—Está en el sofá —señaló el joven desconocido.

Arthur se estaba abotonando el pantalón, abochornado. Francis no podía darse cuenta de aquella acción, pero sí el joven, que evitó volver la escena más incómoda al mencionarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía ocupado —dijo Arthur, intentando que su voz sonara natural. No se movió de su sitio, intentando ocultar el bulto en su pantalón como fuera.

—Me encontré con mi amigo y quedamos en venir a casa a pasar un rato —le explicó.

—Encantado, soy Laurent. Debes ser Arthur. Fran me ha hablado mucho de ti —Laurent le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo antes de volverse a Francis—. ¿Te ayudo en la cocina? Ve a sentarte.

—De ningún modo, yo te sirvo. Eres mi invitado.

—Pero… mira, no es molestia ni nada —insistió Laurent.

—Ah, ya sé, tal vez  _mon cher_  Arthur te quiera ayudar, ¿no es así,  _mon_   _ami_?

Arthur gruñó para sus adentros, no había modo de negarse sin parecer descortés. O dejarse en evidencia.

—Creo que él preferiría no hacerlo —habló Laurent—. Fran, tenías razón sobre el asunto que me contaste en la mañana.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Laurent le susurró al oído algo que Arthur no alcanzó a oír. ¿A qué asunto se refería Francis? ¿Hablaba de él con otros? ¿Acaso de alguna intimidad…?

—Hey, ustedes dos, si van a compartir algo, que sea conmigo también —gruñó, detestando el gesto de sorpresa de Francis cuando Laurent acabó su confidencia.

—Arthur, lamento tanto interrumpirte. Pero busca mejores horas.

Se encontró sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo a qué se estaba refiriendo Francis, aunque ni le mirara directamente y no hubiera un tono especial en su voz. Parecía tomárselo con naturalidad, no que no lo fuera, pero mencionarlo de esa forma junto a un desconocido y como si no supieran ambos lo que implicaba.

—No interrumpes nada —Arthur intentó salvar su dignidad-. ¿De dónde has sacado a ese chico?

—¿A que es lindo? —preguntó Francis, quien no tenía modo de saberlo—. Es un viejo amigo, nos conocimos en París. Tiene veinticinco años y es actor. Ahora mismo es mi chico preferido. ¡Tendrías que verlo!

—Ya, sí, lo imagino —Arthur miró con desdén al joven, aunque fuera realmente atractivo. Le caía mal desde que lo había atrapado, entendiendo la situación y, para empeorar las cosas, informándoselo a Francis.

—¿Qué tienes?

—¿Tener de qué?

—Suenas seco. No me gusta –Francis extendió una mano hacia él, Arthur se la rechazó—. ¿Te has molestado? No ha sido nuestra intención interrumpir. Pero dime, ¿has sido ordenado esta vez?

—Ya cállate Francis, lo que sea que te haya dicho tu amigo, no es cierto. Veía televisión.

—Sé cuándo me mientes.

—Aquí tienen –dijo Laurent, entregándole una copa a cada uno. Arthur rechazó la suya.

—No pienso beber hoy. ¿Ustedes se van a quedar aquí?

—Es nuestra intención, sí —asintió Francis.

Arthur se levantó, yendo hacia el pasillo que conectaba a las habitaciones, bajo la atenta mirada de Laurent y la expresión desconcertada de su anfitrión.

—Estaré en mi cuarto.

Le daba igual sonar grosero. No soportaba la expresión del amigo de Francis. Se sentía humillado.

* * *

 

Arthur estaba leyendo, o eso había pretendido al tomar una novela estadounidense sobre un hombre que a los cuarenta años decidía dar un cambio radical en su vida, renunciando a su trabajo como contador para dedicarse a la escritura, pese a la oposición de su familia. El hombre afrontaba un divorcio y el amor de una amante mucho más joven que él, que era compañera de universidad de su hijo mayor. Arthur no quería hacer paralelismos con su vida, porque él no estaba renunciando a nada ni descubriendo un talento hasta ahora insospechado. No quería pensar en cómo podía sentirse identificado con el protagonista, menos cuando también compartía el pensamiento de lo que Francis pudiera estar haciendo con su mentado amigo. Si es que acaso era un amigo de verdad (o le daba igual serlo, no le sorprendería lo libre que fuera con sus amistades).

Se sentía humillado por haber sido atrapado con las manos puestas en el fuego, después de querer retener su orgullo, terminaba tirándolo por la borda gracias a un amigo idiota que había entendido lo que estaba viendo al momento de apagar la televisión. Francis tampoco era ningún idiota, pero sí muy imaginativo, podía entender algo muy diferente a lo que de verdad era Arthur.

El no sentía un gusto especial por los hombres; sí, había probado en el pasado, pero lo que ocurría en el pasado se quedaba en él, no se le traía de vuelta. Se olvidaba, se olvidaba de sus errores para ser feliz. Ya era muy tarde para redescubrirse a sí mismo. El divorcio con Caterina le había afectado, tal vez confundido, pero nunca cambiado.

¿O sí?

Por dios, ¿lo estaba considerando siquiera? ¿Cómo se podía sentir atraído por los hombres, si la sola idea le producía…?

Fue entonces cuando tocaron la puerta. Arthur ya sabía quién era, pronunciando un "entra" sin querer verlo realmente. Francis abrió acto seguido, con un gesto de duda en el rostro.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Arthur, forzándose a sonar seco.

—¿En serio no quieres salir? —preguntó Francis—. Le has caído bien a Laurent.

—No hemos compartido habitación ni por cinco minutos —observó.

—A veces no hace falta mucho tiempo para darte cuenta que esa persona es la correcta —consideró Francis, caminando hasta quedar sentado en la cama, casi a su lado. Arthur se sentó junto a él.

—¿Correcta en qué sentido? Más te vale no estarte imaginando nada extraño, ¿bien? —bufó—. Mira, sí, tal vez me guste ver tus videos cuando estoy solo. Y sí, hace mucho que no estoy con nadie, pero no, no por eso voy a saltar hacia el primer homosexual de piernas abiertas que conozca.

—Laurent no es… quiero decir, me estás malinterpretando —reparó Francis, sin ocultar la alarma en su voz—. No tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva.

—No estoy a la defensiva, solo que tú eres molesto con el tema. ¿Qué esperas exactamente? —siguió, antes de que Francis lo interrumpiera—. ¿Que me haga gay y vaya por ti? Eso es lo que siempre has querido, ¿no? Tu obsesión conmigo es enferma.

—No tengo ninguna obsesión contigo y no espero nada de ti, ¿quién es el que va imaginando más de la cuenta ahora? —soltó Francis. Comenzaba a sonar irritado.

—¿No? Dices que fui tu primer amor. Dejaste a tu primer novio o lo que fuera por mí. Y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, tenías la esperanza de que me hubiera convertido en uno de los tuyos, por eso fuiste tan amable, ¿no? E insististe en que nos volviéramos a ver. Y, mira, qué emocionado andarás porque estemos compartiendo apartamento, supongo que fantasearás sobre el momento en que compartamos cama. ¿No es lo que quieres?

Arthur había soltado todo aquello sin parar, echando al aire toda la rabia que guardaba en su interior y dirigiéndola contra la persona tal vez más inocente a la que se le podía reprochar por causar su debate interno. Entonces, Arthur le huía al pensamiento racional. Quería golpear y herir del mismo modo en que él se sentía golpeado y herido por las circunstancias.

Sintió un malsano placer al observar cómo se quebraba aquella persona que ahora le había ayudado tanto, pero se decepcionó al no encontrar nada de rabia en él. ¿Qué clase de persona era Francis? ¿Por qué no le gritaba, no intentaba golpearle, no buscaba lastimarle?.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Francis—. Tú no eres así. Quiero decir, sí un tanto malhumorado y sarcástico, pero nunca llegas a ser cruel. ¿Ha sido el trabajo? ¿El divorcio? ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

—Ahora lo redireccionas, ¿no? Como te he dicho lo que planeas, ahora sacas que el problema es mío. Aquí el único con problemas eres tú.

—Yo no soy el del problema. Arthur, ¿cómo puedes pensar que quiero…? —Francis no pudo terminar su oración. Lo sintió respirar con fuerza, ¿sería la furia contenida? ¿Iba a explotar? ¿Por qué no le podía gritar del mismo modo?—. No, no lo voy a negar. Me gustas, me sigues gustando después de todo este tiempo, y sé lo enfermo y triste que parece. Pero yo no pido nada de ti, solo saber…

Arthur no lo escuchó. Había descubierto más de lo que esperaba con una provocación. Le  _gustaba_ , le seguía  _gustando_  después de todo este tiempo. Recordó las ocasiones en las que había salido con él, estado a su lado, protegiéndolo como si acaso ya no supiera valerse por sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía seguir queriéndole?

—Entonces tengo razón —interrumpió—. Todo esto es tu maldita culpa.

Arthur se levantó, caminando por la habitación con paso acelerado, cruzándole mil ideas por la cabeza. Miró al hombre, en tensión, que no dejaba de intentar precisar sus movimientos con ayuda del oído. "Tendría que golpearlo" pensó, pero fue una propuesta débil que no obtuvo eco. No podía golpearle, pero sus razones iban más allá a que simplemente fuera un invidente.

—Yo —comenzó Francis, Arthur no se dio cuenta de cuándo llegó Laurent, alarmado por los gritos— no soy quien molesta al otro apenas toma unas copas de más.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pero Arthur tenía mucho miedo de la respuesta.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Laurent.

—Nada, no pasa nada. Arthur me decía lo incómodo que se siente en mi casa y conmigo.

¿Sin respuesta? ¿Acaso se lo habría inventado? Arthur tenía miedo de lo que Francis se hubiera ahorrado decir. Huyéndole al reproche de Laurent y al desencanto de su amigo, Arthur murmuró un "Hasta luego" y se apresuró a salir del apartamento, tomando su abrigo primero para protegerse del frío. Caminó sin temor por las calles de Londres, conociéndoselas de memoria. Su mente no reparaba en el trayecto, sino que seguía reproduciendo la escena vivida una y otra vez.

Ya lejos, en retrospectiva, se veía a sí mismo como un patán. Francis en ningún momento respondió con violencia a sus acusaciones, en cambio había intentado serenarlo. ¿Cómo podía mantener la compostura?

Lo había echado todo a perder. No era culpa de Francis su desencanto con las mujeres, los problemas con su esposa, o cómo decidiera estimular su deseo sexual.

Se sentó en un banco, cabizbajo, con las manos en ambos lados de su cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué, por qué sentía ahora tanto odio hacia sí mismo? ¿El acaso era el verdadero culpable de sus fracasos personales? Seguramente no había sido lo bastante bueno con su esposa para que ella siguiera permaneciendo a su lado. Su matrimonio no había sido perfecto, pero llevaban años y creyó que por más altibajos, Caterina estaría allí del mismo modo que él para ella. ¿O acaso no lo había estado?

Francis solo era culpable de haberle ofrecido alojamiento, sabiendo lo malagradecido que podía llegar a ser. Era Arthur Kirkland el culpable y nadie más.

Volvió al apartamento después de dar vueltas sin un rumbo establecido. Encontró las luces apagadas, sin rastro del amigo de Francis ni del él mismo. Revisó en las habitaciones y encontró a su anfitrión ya dormido en su cama. Sintió deseos de despertarlo para avisarle de su llegada, solo que se contuvo y fue a su propio cuarto, se desvistió y acostó. A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, se alistó y fue a prepararse un desayuno rápido. Intentaba no pensar en los hechos de ayer, fallando en el proceso.

Terminaba su plato cuando Francis apareció en la cocina, casi desnudo a excepción de un bóxer ajustado que marcaba los lugares correctos. Le dio una inspección rápida al cuerpo, costándole tragar el último bocado. ¿Por qué, por qué se tendía que poner tan nervioso ante aquel hombre?

—Buenos días –dijo Francis, inseguro—. Lo siento, pensé que estaba solo.

—No te preocupes —respondió Arthur, tenso, queriendo adoptar el tono más amable—. Llegué cuando ya estabas dormido.

Contrariándole, Francis no se devolvió a ponerse la bata usual, sino que se encaminó hacia la cocina para hacer café. Arthur se levantó atropelladamente y le tomó del brazo, deteniéndole.

—Déjame hacerlo —dijo—. Siéntate.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, seguro.

Eso fue lo que Francis hizo. Los movimientos de Arthur eran torpes porque se sentía nervioso ante el silencio incómodo, sentía que debía decirle algo, pedirle una certera disculpa.

—Oye… yo… —Arthur intentó hablar, pero no podía expresarse como quería. Le huía a las sencillas palabras que le darían una momentánea calma—. Ya monté el café, ahora a esperar a que suba.

—Bien, gracias.

Arthur pensó en preguntarle cómo había pasado la noche, pero lo consideró ridículo dado que ya sabía la respuesta.

—Hoy mi hijo va a participar en un concurso de deletreo —dijo, sin pensarlo—. De francés, digo.

—Qué bien, debes sentirte muy orgulloso.

—Sí, algo. Peter es bastante inteligente.

No encontró qué más decir, Francis tampoco reaccionó. Cuando terminó de subir el café, Arthur tomó una taza y sirvió café para él, con dos de azúcar. Se la colocó en la mesa.

—Ten cuidado, está caliente.

Francis asintió, tomando la taza por el aza pero sin hacer nada más.

—Lo que dije ayer es cierto, si quieres irte en cualquier momento, lo entenderé —soltó.

El enamoramiento, a eso se estaba refiriendo. Arthur se sentía como un auténtico patán pero no había forma de remediarlo.

—Yo… —comenzó—… yo me porté mal —aquellas palabras fueron las más difíciles de pronunciar en su vida—. Estaba frustrado y acabé pagándolo contigo. Ahora no estoy siendo muy yo mismo, todo este asunto con mi esposa me tiene loco. Disculpa.

—Yo no creo que seas homosexual, si es lo que te preocupa. Has tenido tiempo de explorar tu sexualidad y a estas alturas no creo que nadie tenga que descubrir nada de sí mismo. Perdona por contarle tus problemas a Laurent, son tuyos y yo no me debo entrometer. Puedes usar mis cintas pornográficas todo lo que desees, yo estaría encantado que te calentaras con ellos. Sabes que un hombre sano debe masturbarse al menos…

—¡Cállate! Mejor no digas nada, lo empeoras —dijo Arthur—. Pero puedes venir conmigo al concurso de Peter. Solo si no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

—No lo tengo, de verdad –dijo Francis-. Iré a prepararme entonces, ¿de cuánto tiempo dispongo?

—Una hora, así que vuela. Quiero llegar temprano.

Francis se apresuró al baño, tropezándose en el camino. Arthur, desconfiado de su integridad física, le ayudó a llegar para evitar nuevos tropiezos y aguantando la vergüenza que le producía el hecho de que Francis volviera a desnudarse frente a él como si no hubiera ningún problema. Lo esperó en la sala, intentando no estresarse por el tiempo que corría y la recordada lentitud de su amigo. Mientras todavía se oía el sonido de la ducha, sonó el tono de timbre del celular de Francis. Una canción en español de música pegajosa. Como no dejaba de sonar, Arthur lo buscó hasta dar con él en su habitación y atender a la llamada.

—¿Di…?

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Mira, ya estoy en camino para allá, pero me pregunto si tú no habrás guardado los boletos, porque yo no los encuentro. Si no es el caso, creo que los he perdido. ¡Y ni te atrevas molestarte, que de haber querido ir de verdad, no me los hubieras entregado a mí!

—No soy Francis.

—¿No? No, obvio, te oyes diferente. Mira, dile que es Antonio.

—¿Iban a salir hoy?

—Sí, ¿por qué si no ando llamando? Oye, ¿eres uno de sus novios? Digo, su novio, su único novio, no creas que tiene varios ni na…

—No soy nada suyo. Quiero decir, somos amigos.

—Claro,  _amigos_.

—El punto es que no hace falta que vengas. Ya ha cambiado de planes, pasará el día conmigo. Adiós.

Arthur cortó la llamada, al tiempo que Francis entraba en la habitación.

—¿Con quién hablabas?

—Sí tenías un plan, ibas a salir con ese Antonio amigo tuyo.

—Ah, me has atrapado. Iba a avisarle ahora que lo dejáramos para otro día.

Arthur desistió el preguntar el porqué, imaginándose la respuesta. Volvía a sentirse incómodo. A ese viejo amigo le seguía gustando, a pesar del tiempo, y también estaba lo que Francis le confesó ayer. ¿Sería cierto? No, no se atrevía a preguntarle. Se moría de miedo.


	8. 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michelle = Seychelles.

Arthur llevaba su tiempo en la puerta, esperando que Francis por fin estuviera listo para partir. Si se marchaban a esa hora todavía quedaba la posibilidad de llegar a tiempo para el comienzo del concurso de Peter. Sin embargo, Francis no daba señales de estar listo pronto, ya hasta comenzaba a arrepentirse de su modo de hacer las paces. Justo pensaba esto, cuando sonó el timbre. ¿Quién podría visitar a su anfitrión tan temprano?

Al abrir, descubrió que era el tal Homais, uno de sus tantos amantes. Tenía un aspecto bastante deplorable pero a Arthur no le causó lástima, sino un profundo desagrado que estuvo a punto de hacerle tirar la puerta para cerrársela en sus narices. El otro tampoco parecía a gusto de verlo.

—Buenos días, ¿y Francis?

—En su habitación.

Homais pasó sin invitación al interior del apartamento. ¿Qué podría verle Francis a ese hombre? Ni siquiera era atractivo, una persona como Francis, que llamaba la atención por su apariencia física, descuadraba al lado de una apariencia triste y cuarentona.

Homais llamó a Francis en voz alta, hubo algo en su gesto que le cayó mal a Arthur. De repente sentía deseos de echarlo de allí, decirle que sobraba, porque hoy su amante ya estaba ocupado. Lo que hizo fue invitarlo a sentarse y explicarle que Francis se estaba vistiendo. Fue terminarlo de decir para que Francis saliera del pasillo, con aire confundido. Arthur le echó un rápido vistazo, solo para darse cuenta que Homais hacía lo mismo, como si no necesitara disimular las intenciones por las que había venido.

—¿Julian? Dios, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo, acercándose hasta quedar frente a él. Le tomó de la mano y se la besó.

—Estás helado, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Ha sido tu esposa otra vez?

¿El hombre estaba casado? ¿Y con todo, Francis seguía con él? Tuvo que repetirse una y otra vez que la vida amorosa de su amigo estaba fuera de su incumbencia, si quería meterse con hombres que valían poco, no se lo iba a impedir. Lo que le molestaba era que los hiciera perder tanto tiempo, ¿era su intención quedarse?

—Francis, ya es la hora, ¿te vienes? —preguntó.

—Bueno... —Notó que Homais le apretaba mucho más la mano y le susurraba al oído palabras que no alcanzó a escuchar—... Lo siento, Arthur, para otra vez será.

—Bien —masculló, con los ojos en blanco.

Arthur acabó por retirarse, imaginándose que a continuación Francis le ofrecía consuelo y Homais, al tiempo, acababa por irse para reunirse con su familia. ¿Por qué aceptaba andar con un hombre con el que no tenía oportunidades de ser alguien más que el amante? ¿O acaso lo único que le interesaba en la vida era el sexo y nada más?

Deja de pensar en eso, se dijo, no es tu problema. En el camino, ya rodando en el auto, el pensamiento estaba fijo sin querer desaparecer. Bueno, ayer Francis había admitido que quien le gustaba era él, lo cual sacaba varias conclusiones, como que era un masoquista sentimental. Se le cruzó por la cabeza irse de ese apartamento y su influencia amanerada, pero no tenía mucho por donde escoger, además, le costaba reconocer que se sentía a gusto allí.

Llegó diez minutos tarde al concurso. Caterina se lo comentó con sarcasmo, mencionando que había fallado en su puntualidad inglesa. Arthur le respondió con una perla menos bonita y ambos se sentaron en sus asientos numerados en completo silencio. Ann se había quedado en casa de sus abuelos maternos.

Peter fue el quinto en salir. Respondió excelente a la primera ronda que se trataba de palabras de tres letras, luego, la dificultad iba aumentando a medida que superaba cada etapa. La décima y última conformaba palabras de diez letras, fue allí en donde falló. Acabó con el segundo lugar, sin embargo, y Arthur se sentía como si ya le hubieran dado un diploma universitario.

Peter llegó saltando hacia sus padres, radiante de felicidad. Les enseñó el certificado que le daban como premio. Arthur, orgulloso, le invitó a comer al sitio que quisiera.

—¡McDonalds! —exclamó al instante—, ¡quiero ir a McDonalds!

Arthur se arrepintió de no imponer su autoridad como padre e ir a otro sitio, pero Peter era feliz así. Caterina también los acompañó. En el establecimiento pidieron una cajita feliz y dos big mac. Peter era quien más parloteaba, Arthur se acordó de lo alegre que se volvía cuando sus padres salían juntos por alguna diligencia. No era sinónimo de reconciliación, pero le gustaba imaginar a sus cuatro hermanos y a sus padres viviendo juntos en una casa inmensa. Cuando acabó de comer, Peter se dirigió al parque para niños.

Mientras comían, apenas se habían dirigido la palabra. Ahora, pensó que era bastante infantil llevarse todo el rato sin hablar. Caterina pareció pensar lo mismo, porque le miró y, con un gesto educado, fue la primera en hablar:

—¿Y cómo te va, Arthur?

—Bien, ¿y a ti?

—El trabajo está bien.

—Me imagino, tienes un jefe tremendo.

Arthur sabía que debió haberse quedado callado, pero había tenido el comentario en la punta de la lengua y había salido solo. El rostro de Caterina se volvió frío fuego.

—Lo es —aceptó—, ¿y tú? ¿Sigues en casa de esa antigua amante tuya?

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

—Sí, ayer dormí con él.

—¿Él?

—Ella —corrigió rápido.

-No estoy bromeando, Elizabeth me contó que era una antigua conquista.

¿Por qué no le extrañaba de su amiga, el andar traicionándolo con su ex esposa?

—Se puede decir que lo es —reconoció—, pero es hombre y no, no nos hemos acostado juntos.

—Pero estás interesado.

—Muy graciosa. Sorpresa, tu esposo ha sido gay todo este tiempo, por eso te has ido con otro hombre.

—Es una explicación perfecta.

—Todo va teniendo sentido.

—¿Te confieso algo? Cuando te conocí en la universidad, pensaba que lo eras. Gay, digo. Que te gustaban los hombres. Se me ocurrió que tenías algo con ese amigo tuyo, Gilbert. Y luego con Kiku.

—¿Si pensabas eso por qué te casaste conmigo?

—Porque estaba enamorada.

Arthur se sintió incómodo ante la respuesta, incómodo y triste. ¿Qué había pasado con su amor? ¿Cómo se había deteriorado tanto?

—Entonces —siguió—, le gustaste a ese antiguo amigo.

—Le gusto, ¿quién te dijo que eres la única que levanta hombres?

—Qué orgulloso te muestras. Espero que aguante tus ronquidos en la noche —Arthur iba a responder, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo, se sorprendió ligeramente a ver el número de Francis en la pantalla. Atendió incómodo, porque Caterina le daba toda su atención.

—¿Quién?

—¿Arthur Kirkland?--No era la voz de Francis, sino la desagradable de Homais—, ven al apartamento, a Francis le ha pasado un percance y necesita ir a urgencias.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó, sonando más alterado de lo que había pensado.

—Se ha cortado con... Bueno, ¿vas a venir o no?

—Llama a una ambulancia, llévalo tú, ¿qué esperas?

Caterina lo miró alarmada por sus palabras.

—Eh, yo no, comprenderás que yo, dado lo que hay entre nosotros, no me puedo tomar el riesgo de que me liguen con él...

Arthur sintió un deseo desesperante de darle un puñetazo a alguien en ese preciso momento y no, no era al amante de su mujer. Masculló un "ya voy", cortó la llamada y se levantó del asiento, explicándole a Caterina lo que había ocurrido atropelladamente y sin ninguna idea en orden. Ni siquiera pensó en despedirse de Peter, sino que salió casi corriendo del establecimiento de comida.

En el trayecto, en donde avanzó a exceso de velocidad y cometiendo varias imprudencias, el nerviosismo le provocaba estar menos concentrado. En su mente imaginaba mil escenarios posibles de accidentes fatales, ¿llegaría a tiempo?

Se estacionó sin la meticulosidad de siempre y echó a correr, como el ascensor se tardaba mucho en llegar, decidió subir por las escaleras. Al llegar al piso, sin aliento, abrió la puerta esperando una escena digna de horror. Lo que se encontró fue muy diferente: Francis estaba intentando limpiar la herida, que tenía en el brazo derecho, pero ya el paño estaba lleno de sangre y mucho no podía hacer. Homais al ver a Arthur exclamó un "¡Por fin!", explicándole a Francis que ya había llegado quien lo llevaría a un hospital. Acto seguido, le deseó que pronto se recuperara y salió de allí. Arthur controló sus ganas de entrarle a patadas, yendo hacia Francis.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Iba a llevar dos copas de vino —dijo entrecortadamente, intentando dejar de llorar—, y me tropecé y caí. Homais se ha negado a llamar a un hospital, he perdido tanto tiempo, ¿voy a morir desangrado? ¿Qué tan mal está la herida?

—La herida está abierta, pero no te vas a desangrar.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Ni me siento el brazo! ¡Me voy a morir!

Arthur no tenía tiempo para escuchar sus lamentos, fue a su cuarto y tomó un pantalón, una camisa y unos zapatos. Al regresar a la sala se los tendió a Francis.

—Te llevo a Emergencia, pero vístete primero.

—¡Me estoy muriendo! ¡La ropa no importa ahora!

—Créeme que la ropa le importa al ciudadano común, más que la muerte. No te voy a llevar desnudo. ¡Dios, no te eches a llorar!

Arthur ya se daba una idea de por qué Homais relegó la tarea de llevar a su amante a un hospital a su compañero de piso. ¡Qué capacidad de convertirse en un niño pequeño! No, ni siquiera Peter sería tan llorón llegado el caso.

—Bien, sí, te mueres —terminó por aceptar, causando un quejido lastimero en Francis—, y te voy a dejar morir si no te pones la ropa. Tú decides.

La amenaza tuvo efecto al instante, el hombre comenzó a vestirse sin dejar de murmurar que se moría y estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Arthur acabó ayudándolo, porque con una mano disminuía su funcionalidad a la mitad, preso de pánico por la herida se volvía un inútil. Al estar listos, lo guió desde el apartamento hasta su auto. En el atropellado trayecto Arthur intentó decirle palabras que fueran a tranquilizarlo, pero solo acertó con poner música de pop juvenil y darle una palmadita en la pierna, que le hizo sentir incómodo.

Al llegar a la sala de emergencias, Francis fue atendido al instante y por delante de otros pacientes que habían llegado antes. Porque no solo era un herido, sino un herido ciego y eso ablandaba corazones. Arthur hubiera querido seguir estando con él cuando se lo llevaron para atenderlo, pero debía encargarse del lado menos benevolente de la medicina privada. Al ir a pagar, se encontró con que no sabía el número del seguro de Francis. Sin querer perder el tiempo, pagó usando una de sus tarjetas de crédito. Se sentó en la sala de espera sin que el monto menos en su cuenta le pesara, realmente no podía dejar de pensar en la suerte de su amigo. ¿Y si de verdad había perdido demasiada sangre? Consideró que tras el accidente, el que Homais se decidiera llamarlo, lo que tardó Arthur en ponerse en marcha y llegar hasta Francis, más el tiempo en que se ocupó en ponerse al corriente y que se vistiera, había pasado demasiado tiempo.

¿Y si terminaban cortándoselo? ¿Qué iba a ocurrir con su vida? Y todo sería su culpa... Que no se te pegue lo dramático, seguro pronto va a estar bien, pensó.

Le pareció que había transcurrido una eternidad desde que Francis ingresó a la sala y cuando le avisaron que ya podía ir a verlo. Se levantó de un salto y caminó con pasos apurados, sin pensar en disimular su nerviosismo. La sala de emergencias estaba dividida en muchas pequeñas habitaciones, la de Francis era la quinta. Al entrar, se lo encontró con una bata de hospital puesta, con el brazo vendado, y mucho más calmado de lo que esperaba encontrarlo.

—¿Ya te avisaron que te van a trasladar a terapia intensiva? —preguntó Arthur.

—Muy gracioso. De verdad me creí morir, pero ha terminado por ser menos mal de lo que imaginaba. ¿Me veo terrible?

—Me haces querer llorar.

—Qué tierno.

Francis estiró su mano con algo de torpeza, intentando llevarla en la dirección que supuso se encontraría Arthur, quien se movió de lugar para que la mano del otro no se encontrara con la nada. Estrechó sus dedos, sin saber qué más hacer, pero a Francis aquello le parecía suficiente.

—Gracias. De no haber acudido, habría tenido que esperar a Antonio, y él estaba más lejos...

—No me agradezcas —masculló—. No es mi culpa que andes con un imbécil. En serio, ¿cómo lo aguantas?

—Tiene un matrimonio que mantener.

—Y tú, que te mueras.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Porque sabes que tengo razón. Mira, tu vida personal me vale un cuerno, pero al menos consigue hom... Amantes que valgan la pena.

—En serio no quiero hablar de eso contigo.

—Y a mí no me importa lo que tú quieras. En fin, tampoco voy a llamar a ese imbécil para impedirle que te vuelva a buscar. Ya estás grande para decidir lo que te conviene y lo que no.

Arthur no planeaba llamar a Homais, pero sí a su esposa. No le gustaba meterse en los problemas de sus amigos pero, de seguir por ese camino, Francis podría estrellarse de verdad. Hasta parecía que le gustaba ser herido.

Al llegar a la casa, dejó a Francis en su cama, limpió los restos de las copas que todavía seguían en el piso, y llamó a Caterina para preguntarle por sus dos hijos. Le narró a grandes rasgos lo que le había ocurrido a su compañero de piso, ella se mostró sinceramente aliviada de que no le hubiera ocurrido nada. Al trancar, fue hacia Francis por si necesitaba algo y, al obtener una negativa, fue hacia su propia habitación, encendió su laptop y fue directo a Facebook.

Francis tenía una cuenta allí, pero no era el más actualizado de entre sus amigos. Le había dicho una vez que quien lo administraba era su hermana y solo se encargaba de subir fotos que le favorecían. En realidad, tuvo que admitir Arthur, Francis era tan atractivo que la cámara parecía adorarle. Cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba entreteniendo de más y sin motivo, buscó entre los amigos de Francis a Homais, sin conseguirlo. Fue al buscador general de la página y tecleó el nombre de aquel hombre. Una lista de Julian Homais se cargó un segundo después, buscó a quien le interesaba e ingresó a su perfil. No le mostró mucho porque lo tenía privado, pero sí encontró el nombre de su esposa.

Casado con Marie Homais.

Perfecto. Hizo click en ese nombre. Necesitaba convertirse en su amigo. Le envió la solicitud de amistad. Le aceptó a la media hora siguiente. Ni corto ni perezoso, le mandó un mensaje privado.

"Pregúntale a tu esposo quién es Francis Bonnefoy y qué tanto hace en su apartamento".

Con ello esperaba que el hombre, que había comprobado que ponía por encima del bienestar de Francis guardar las apariencias, se mantuviera alejado, asustado de lo que su esposa pudiera averiguar.

Si Francis no ponía un fin a su situación desequilibrada, él lo haría como una especie de pago por darle alojamiento. Volvió a la habitación de Francis, quien ya estaba dormido a pesar de ser temprano. Arthur se terminó el vino que Francis y el imbécil habían abierto horas antes, sentado en la cama como si fuera necesario vigilar al otro.

A él le gustaban las mujeres, desde siempre, se dijo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con su mano desocupada. Al acabar con su copa, la dejó en la mesita de noche y se repitió que solo le gustaban las mujeres, que nunca se iba a sentir atraído por un hombre. Se lo repitió mientras le besaba en los labios, con los ojos cerrados, asustándose cuando Francis comenzó a reaccionar, pero no se detuvo.

A él le gustaban las mujeres, era el alcohol quien le hacía obrar tonterías. El alcohol y no su propio deseo.

* * *

Arthur terminó con el beso de manera violenta, dejando desconcertado a Francis quien no sabía qué hacer ahora, si continuarlo, si volvería a ser recibido. Arthur le miraba con profundo pánico, pensando que cada vez que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, él tenía que arruinarlo de alguna forma. Su forma era aquella, besar al amigo gay que había confesado estar enamorado de él, cuando el día anterior había negado todo gusto homosexual.

—Es el alcohol —dijo Arthur—, lo siento.

Fue a levantarse de la cama, solo que Francis le tomó de la mano antes.

—Bien, es el alcohol, pero nunca vuelvas a hacerlo.

—No planeaba que se volviera a repetir.

Se soltó con brusquedad, antes de salir del cuarto y encerrarse en el suyo, deseando borrar aquel acontecimiento. ¡Qué manera de arruinarse! ¿Lo habría herido? ¿Cómo iba a interpretarlo Francis? Aunque, se dijo, nada de lo que haga ahora será peor que Homais. Se alegraba también de haber borrado a esa basura de la existencia de su amigo, si su plan tenía éxito, que por supuesto lo iba a tener. En el caso contrario se encargaría de dejarle claro más directamente que le convenía apartarse de sus vidas.

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos mencionó contacto alguno, aunque estuvieron juntos todo el día. A Francis le habían mandado reposo por una semana, lo que significaba que debía usar su mano afectada lo menos posible. Arthur le ayudaba en las tareas básicas como preparar el desayuno o llamar a establecimientos de comida para pedir a domicilio. Se hizo cargo de toda la limpieza, aunque Francis argumentara que no hacía falta, que llamaría a un servicio de domésticas.

Estando todo el día juntos, Arthur observó que Francis era una persona bastante popular, en el sentido que recibía invitaciones para salir constantemente, fueran de amigos o de parejas. Ese Antonio llamaba para contarle cualquier tontería, pero también estaban las personas de su trabajo y los amantes que querían volver a tener una cita. Arthur, en cambio, nunca fue de tener muchos amigos, con los años solo había conservado a los más importantes.

—Vaya que respondes lento —le amonestó Arthur, quitándole el celular—. Deja y termino lo que ibas a decir, "no estoy disponible". Ya.

—¡Iba a decir que se viniera el próximo viernes!

—¿Quién maneja tu celular? En todo caso, evita salir mientras te estés recuperando. Dios… ¿Antonio siempre manda mensajes cursi?

—¿Qué ha puesto?

—Ya lo borré.

—¡Arthur! ¡Eres un pésimo asistente!

Arthur aprovechó para borrar el número de Homais. Luego volvió a revisar los mensajes.

—¿Por qué le mandas un corazón al hermano de Gilbert?

—Le estoy dando ánimos con su nuevo trabajo.

—Ya, sí, qué cursi. Entiendo que seas gay, pero ambas cosas no tienen por qué estar relacionadas.

—Si vas a seguir criticando dame mi celular ahora mismo.

Arthur no le respondió, notando que entre toda esa marea de gente, se echaba en falta la hermana menor y su padre, ¿acaso nunca se telefoneaban? Entendía que la relación entre su padre y Francis nunca fue buena, pero allí a pasar de su existencia…

—Oye.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tu familia sabe de tu accidente?

—Es una simple herida.

—Ayer te estabas muriendo.

—Más tarde le avisaré a Monique.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—No tengo idea, no he hablado con ella desde hace mucho… pero debe estar bien. Si no lo estuviera, ya me habría enterado.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Hoy preguntas demasiado. En todo caso, no le avisaré. No le va a ser feliz una llamada mía.

Arthur podría haberse llevado mal con sus hermanos, pero a menudo les llamaba o revisaba sus páginas por Internet para saber qué era de ellos. Confesaba ser más cercano con su padre y con James, sin embargo. Era natural para él tener una familia enorme y mantener el contacto.

Luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta que Francis llevaba mucho rato sin decir nada, como pensativo. Se alarmó, ocurriéndosele que podría haberlo deprimido. Pero ¿cómo decirle que su patética situación familiar no importaba en lo absoluto? Dirigía su rostro hacia la pared, con aire abstraído. Incómodo, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana pensando que le encantaría huir de aquel momento. Para variar, estaba lloviendo y no parecía querer escampar.

—¿Sabes? Con mi mamá sí hablaba a menudo —le confesó.

Arthur se sintió de piedra, paralizado donde se había situado sintiéndose un tremendo idiota. No supo qué decir.

—¿Arthur?

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es que me costaba oírte, te has ido lejos.

—Estoy cerca de la ventana. Está lloviendo.

—Lo sé. Desde hace rato.

—No me había dado cuenta.

Arthur salió de la habitación sin avisar, esperando que Francis se diera cuenta por el ruido de sus pisadas. Buscó unos cigarrillos por toda la casa hasta concluir que ya no había. Le avisó a Francis que iría a comprarlos, antes de salir con paraguas en mano. Cuando los compró, tardó en regresar a casa, aunque el pensamiento de haber dejado a un hombre ciego de reposo le hacía considerar que no debía tardarse más. Se quedó observando una mujer preciosa que miraba la vitrina de una tienda de ropa; era alta, delgada como una modelo de pasarela, de piel oscura, cabello negro y largo, suelto. No fue la belleza de la mujer lo que le llamó su atención, sino un presentimiento que le causó encaminarse hacia ella, al tiempo que un nombre salía de sus labios:

—¿Michelle?

—¿Hm? —la mujer se volteó a mirarlo, cambiando su expresión de inmediato al reconocerlo—, ¡Arthur! ¡Tanto tiempo!

Arthur no se esperó el abrazo que le dio. No estaba acostumbrado a ese estilo de afecciones, ni sus hijos, ni Francis, quien era el único ser humano aparte de su familia con en el que se dejaba tocar tanto y esto era a causa de una razón especial.

El tiempo había conseguido mejorar los atributos de Michelle, se había convertido en una mujer que atraía las miradas de su alrededor. Arthur reconocía su belleza, y en otro tiempo, hasta habría intentado acostarse con ella.

Al final terminaron dirigiéndose a un café. Michelle le contó que ahora dirigía una tienda de ropa y le iba bastante bien, ya estaba casada y tenía un hijo pequeño. Aquello borraba toda intención de Arthur por intentar algo con ella, lo que lo agradecía, porque no creía que por ser más atractiva que la mujer promedio fuera a cambiar su inapetencia sexual.

Francis se recuperó en el tiempo estipulado, en ese tiempo Arthur se dio cuenta de que no había llegado a contactar con Monique. Estuvo tentado en contactar con la mujer por su cuenta, pero se arrepintió al ir marcando los números, pensando que no tenía motivos para ello, ¿qué era él de Francis para ir a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos? ¿El amor de toda su vida?

Su vida siguió como siempre, con el trabajo y su vida privada. Intentaba estar al día de todas las menudencias en el acontecer diario de sus hijos, saliendo con ellos los fines de semana. Iban al cine, al zoológico, museos, juegos de fútbol (aunque a Ann le aburrían mucho), a la casa de su padre, a la de su madre y a las de sus hermanos, donde acababan jugando con sus primos.

Con respecto a su matrimonio, parecía un barco que naufragaba a la deriva; el divorcio no salía y, si bien intentaba mantener con Caterina una relación cordial, ambos fracasaban en el proceso. A pesar de pasar la mayoría de sus noches en el apartamento de Francis, junto a él, aceptaba cuanto prospecto se consiguiera por delante. Ninguna mujer consiguió despertar en él mayor deseo, tampoco se atrevió a volver a usar las cintas de su compañero de piso, por lo que masturbarse en el baño o en su habitación se convirtió en una actividad cotidiana, bajo el único estímulo de su pensamiento. Se sentía culpable al usar a su compañero de apartamento como principal protagonista de sus imaginaciones pero ¿qué tenía de malo, si era un secreto y nadie se iba a enterar de aquel agravio para su sexualidad?

Además, ya no se sentía tan seguro ante ella. Pensó en cuánto se podía cambiar en el transcurso de unos pocos meses, llegando a considerar acciones que a principios del año hubiera desechado muy indignado. Ahora, sin embargo… él era humano, ¿no es cierto? Y todavía era joven, tenía para seguir experimentando a su antojo. Tal cual se lo había confesado a Elizabeth, una noche de copas en la que Gilbert estaba trabajando y Dylan ocupado con su vida familiar. Cuando no estaban sus dos amigos, Arthur sentía que podía intimar más con aquella mujer. Ella era capaz de aceptarle todas sus confesiones sin rastro de escándalo.

—Si quieres probar, hazlo —dijo ella—. ¿Quién te detiene? Además, aprovecha a tu amigo. Pídele experimentar. No creo que te vaya a decir que no, si ya le gustas… aunque podrías herirlo. Tendrías que tener cuidado con esas cosas. ¡Pero puede presentarte a un amigo!

—Prefiero que quede en secreto —admitió Arthur—. Y no es que me gusten muchos hombres…

—A ver, ¿cuál es tu tipo?

—No sé, no lo había pensado.

—Vamos. Debes de tener uno a estas alturas. Si yo fuera hombre, me pondrían mucho que tienen pinta de señoritos, que pueda dominar.

Por eso Gilbert nunca iba a tener oportunidad.

—Eso ya lo haces siendo mujer.

—En fin, empecemos con los papeles.

En verdad agradecía estar a solas con ella en aquel club. Nadie iba a enterarse de sus palabras, podía confiar en ella.

—¿Dominante o sumiso?

—Dominante.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella sorprendida—. ¿Y eso?

—¿Cómo que "y eso"? No me voy a sentir cómodo con el pene de un hombre metido en mi culo.

—No digas que no si no lo has probado…

—Realmente prefiero quedarme como el dominante. No tendría que cambiar mucho estando con un hombre que con una mujer, pienso.

—¡Lo que te pierdes! Aunque te entiendo, a mí tampoco me gustaría de ser hombre.

—Ah, ¿es que todavía no te ha crecido el pene?

—¡Cállate! Sabía que era mala idea contarte mi infancia… —Elizabeth se calló de pronto, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa maliciosa, mirándolo con oscuras intenciones—. Hagamos algo. Somos tú y yo. Nadie de aquí nos conoce. ¿Por qué no pruebas? Hay un chico muy guapo sentado unas dos mesas al lado de nosotros, y te juro que se le sale el plumero a simple vista.

Arthur miró disimuladamente. El joven en cuestión aparentaba menos de treinta años, era delgado y tenía el cabello corto, rubio, con mechas rojas que no le favorecían la imagen. Sin embargo, era atractivo. Y estaba solo. ¿Acaso estaría esperando a alguien?

—¿Qué te parece?

—Tú estás más guapa.

—Gracias, amor. ¿Entonces?

—Prueba con sodomizarlo tú, yo de verdad paso con éste.

—¡Oh, si acaso pudiera…!

Esa noche Arthur no hizo gran cosa, a pesar de los hombres que Elizabeth le señalaba. Ninguno le llamó la atención demasiado como para intentarlo; además, no quería. Tal vez cuando se encontrara solo tuviera más fuerzas para aproximarse. Quería anonimato absoluto.


	9. 09

Acabó por marcharse sin hacer nada. Al llegar al apartamento, estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para aceptarle otra copa a Francis, quien estaba solo, bebiendo, y tenía aire deprimido. Cuando le preguntó si le había pasado algo especial, negó con la cabeza, abrazándole a pesar de la poca disposición de Arthur para cariños de ese estilo. Sí, sin duda le ocurría algo, y no, no se trataba de una borrachera normal. Tampoco se podía decir que estuviera borracho.

—¿Te dejó tu cita de esta noche?

—Más o menos—asintió Francis.

Acabaron por sentarse en el sofá, Arthur con una copa llena, también llenó la de su amigo. La botella tenía casi todo su contenido intacto. Se imaginó las causas del estado de Francis, molestándole mucho cuando el sentido común le decía que se debía a un hombre. No lo merecía. Al menos podía asegurar que no se trataba de Homais, quien no había vuelto a aparecer desde que le avisó a la esposa sobre su infidelidad. Sin embargo, la lista de amantes todavía era larga, sin contar a los de una noche. Cómo le molestaba.

—¿Y bien?

—Hueles mal —le acusó Francis.

—Y tú pareces un vagabundo. Estaba con una amiga —le explicó Arthur, apresurándose a agregar por si acaso lo malentendía:—Una amiga de verdad, es Elizabeth. Fuimos a beber.

—Ah…

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Oh, yo. Yo esperaba a Monique, pero me ha dicho que va a retrasar su visita por nosequé motivos. Realmente, cuando me dice que ya no vendrá, no me importa el por qué. Saberlo no cambiará en nada la situación.

—Al menos te explica el por qué.

Francis dejó su copa en la mesa. Dio un bostezo enorme, tardando en taparse la boca por educación. Arthur se preguntó qué tan anormal era encontrarlo atractivo incluso haciendo gestos mundanos. También dejó su copa en la mesa, sin ganas de beber. Se pasó las manos por el pantalón, inexplicablemente sudadas, mientras se daba cuenta de la cercanía de su amigo. Ya habían estado así antes, pero estaba exaltado por su anterior conversación con Elizabeth.

—Pero la extraño a veces, ¿sabes? No digo todo el tiempo para no parecer patético. Es que… ella siempre ha vivido su vida, es su mundo y nada más. Yo apenas formo parte de él, no soy realmente importante. Claro, es independiente y siempre ha preferido dedicarse a cosas prácticas, como su trabajo. Mantenemos el contacto mínimo necesario.

—Hmmm, ya —soltó Arthur, lamentando su elocuencia.

—¡Pero te debo estar molestando! Yo aquí, quejándome de mi hermana. Debes tener sueño. ¿Estás cansado? ¿O quieres darte un baño? Hueles a perro remojado.

—No, está bien, si quieres hablar, habla —dijo Arthur.

Sin embargo, la breve intimidad de Francis parecía haberse acabado. Ahora hablaba de su trabajo, de cómo estaban terminándose los últimos capítulos de la temporada y él corría con el episodio final. Arthur escuchó con un interés a medias, más enfocado en la piel que mostraba la camisa, cuyos primeros botones estaban desabotonados. No había modo de que Francis supiera que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. Pensó en el consejo de Elizabeth, ¿y sí…?

—¡Ah! —exclamó Francis, Arthur pensó que cambiaría de tema, como solía hacer—. Hoy me llamó Matthew, ¿lo recuerdas? Fue en la mañana. Se oía muy feliz. Todavía me cuesta creer que esté casado. Con una mujer, digo. Es una persona maravillosa. Él, quiero decir.

—Sí, a mí también me cuesta creerlo —agregó Arthur—, digo, ¿no eran novios? Si alguien gay se busca una esposa como tapadera…

—No, no, no pienses eso. Él de verdad la quiere —cortó Francis—. No me parece raro. Digo, yo salí con chicos que luego prefirieron las chicas. Es normal experimentar, ¿sabes? Por eso no me parece raro.

—Ya, si por experimentar, experimenta cualquiera… —afirmó pensativo. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba implicando, sonrojándose un poco. Antes de que Francis hiciera la pregunta que se imaginó que haría, agregó:—¿y tú? ¿Tú experimentaste con chicas?

—Bueno… hubo una vez. Fue como dos meses después de nuestro encuentro en Nueva York —le confesó.

Aquello no se lo había esperado; no podía imaginárselo con una chica, era demasiado… extraño, considerando que estaba ante la persona que había creído más firme en su homosexualidad. Aparte de Berwald, por supuesto.

—No fue una gran pasión, en realidad —se calló de pronto, mordiéndose los labios. Su rostro mostraba una seriedad inusual—. Te voy a confesar algo que no le digo a todo el mundo. Por favor, no lo tomes a la ligera. Significa mucho para mí.

—Habla con confianza —dijo, porque no se le ocurrió qué más decir.

Y el relato comenzó, más largo de lo que Arthur se pudo haber imaginado.

* * *

 

—Bien. Ocurrió cuando tenía dieciocho años. Pasó dos meses después de haberte vuelto a encontrar por primera vez. Miento –agregó de repente-, en realidad no sé cuándo comenzó, pero lo noté un mes después. Sí, así está mejor. Un mes después, en la clínica a la que asistía, en la sala de espera, escuché un sonido peculiar. Bueno, no peculiar en el sentido de único, sino que a cada visita al médico ese sonido, o movimiento en todo caso, estaba allí. Era un caminar ligero, el pasar de las páginas de un libro, una respiración que se notaba dificultosa. La persona se me sentaba al lado, pero hasta entonces no me había interesado saber quién era. Creo que ocurría lo mismo con esa persona, pues nunca me había hablado. No había necesidad.

Mis visitas a la clínica las hacía acompañado de mi padre, y eran muy mecánicas. Del auto a la consulta y de la consulta al auto, sin desvíos. Ese día a mi padre le surgió un problema urgente en el trabajo y mi hermana estaba reunida con unas amigas, en fin, que me encontré yendo solo a la consulta con el doctor. No tenía a nadie más a quien pedírselo, o más bien, no quería pedírselo a nadie. Mi mundo en esa clínica quería mantenerla apartada de mi vida normal, no iba a permitir inmiscuir a Matthew o a Alfred en ella.

Llegué más temprano de lo normal y no quería quedarme sentado esperando en el pasillo del consultorio. Me aventuré y tomé otro rumbo al acostumbrado, con paso torpe pues no tenía idea de hacia dónde me dirigía ni podía hacerme una idea del lugar. En fin, que acabé tropezando con alguien. Este iba a quejarse de mí hasta que notó mi invidencia y, como siempre, su actitud hacia mí cambió de inmediato. Le dije que me apetecía tomarme algo y que me llevara a la cafetería. Una vez allí, como ya no quería tenerlo encima como guía, le agradecí su atención, me costó hacerle entender que estaría bien de ahora en adelante, que me podía manejar por mí mismo.

Sentado, sin ganas de comer nada que me apeteciera realmente, me dediqué a escuchar a mi alrededor. Noté que mucha gente murmuraba sobre mí a mis espaldas, no es que me moleste, considerando que la mitad de esa gente tenía problemas mucho más graves que los míos. Entonces, oí a alguien tropezar con mi asiento, causando que mi bastón diera a parar al suelo. Era una chica que se deshizo en disculpas, la chica cuya voz me costó reconocer de inmediato. Yo le dije, ignorando sus preguntas: "¿Eres la paciente del doctor tal? Su consultorio queda frente al mío" y ella me respondió que sí, que incluso ya me había visto en la sala de espera. Otra vez volvió a disculparse y yo le dejé claro que no había problemas. Luego, no recuerdo quién de los dos preguntó si el otro se encontraba solo, pero ella terminó sentándose conmigo. Estuvimos hablando largo rato. Tenía una voz preciosa.

Se llamaba Lisa y estaba allí porque tenía cáncer, en el útero, si mal no recuerdo. Nunca podría tener hijos, pero eso ella podía superarlo. Una vez me confió un secreto, "lo que deseo, más que nada en este mundo, es poder vivir más tiempo". Tal vez no me lo dijo en realidad, sino que se me ocurrió. Lo siento, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo y es normal que invente o añada cosas que jamás pasaron.

Se convirtió en algo habitual hablar con ella en mis visitas a mi doctor. En parte representaba un alivio, una compensación por la suma decepción que significaba cada visita sin mejoría. Mis padres peleaban a menudo porque les generaba demasiados gastos, realmente llegué a pensar que era mejor no haber nacido, para que hubieran dedicado ese dinero a otras cosas, como la universidad de Monique. Ella siempre obtuvo las mejores notas, no es de extrañar a dónde ha llegado ahora. ¡Pero me desvío del tema! Lisa me hacía pensar, mucho más que Matthew, mucho más que yo mismo, que era afortunado de estar vivo, aunque fuera una decepción para mis padres. Además, ¿no era maravilloso estarlo por el simple hecho de conocerla a ella?

Comenzamos a vernos fuera del hospital. A mi padre le agradaba su visita porque me mostraba interesado en una chica, para variar, aunque fuera una chica que no me iba a prometer nada en un futuro. Él y sus delicadezas. A Monique también le gustaba, porque era un encanto. A Lisa le gustaba mucho la fotografía, Monique y Matthew me decían que de verdad era talentosa, que sus fotos eran muy buenas. Yo solo puedo imaginar que lo era.

Lisa era… pequeña, era más baja que yo. Era delgada y tenía las muñecas más finas que he tomado nunca. Sus senos también eran pequeños, en realidad nada muy apreciables. Tenía la manía de caminar muy lento, de cansarse rápidamente, perdía la respiración a menudo. Su cuello era largo y su rostro de facciones delicadas. Ella me dijo que alguna vez había tenido el cabello más o menos como el mío, pero solía llevarlo más corto.

Ella y Matthew fueron los únicos con los que me permití estar después de que mi padre me confiara que estábamos endeudados y que debíamos volver a mudarnos a una casa más pequeña. Yo quería decirle que quería terminar el tratamiento, que de todas formas no surtía efecto. Pero sabía que sería admitir que había tirado todos sus ahorros a la basura.

Nos mudamos. En esa época Monique dejó de hablarme porque consideraba que el cambio era mi culpa, lo cual era cierto. Por suerte tenía los números de Matthew y Lisa y los llamaba a menudo. Sin embargo, no los fui a visitar de inmediato. Tenía que acostumbrarme a una nueva zona que desconocía por completo, ya ni siquiera contaba con alguien para hacerme de guía las primeras semanas. Pero he vuelto a hablar más de mí que de Lisa… El tratamiento de ella sí surgió efecto, ¡me alegré tanto! Cuando pudo, me vino a visitar y comenzamos a salir. Nosotros dos solos. Ni siquiera pensé en que le podía estar siendo infiel a Matthew, es que, ¿sabes? Últimamente ya no me atraía tanto como lo hacía ella. Solo llegamos a besarnos, nada más. Creo que estaba bien para ese momento.

Estuvimos saliendo por unos meses, sin llegar a aclarar nunca nada. A lo mejor solo me consideraba el amigo gay a la que le daba ciertos permisos… no lo sé, realmente. Luego ella fue a la universidad y yo me encontré preguntándome qué hacer. No había modo de poderme pagar una matrícula, en ese tiempo vivimos muchas carencias. Al terminar el bachillerato busqué trabajo pero nadie quería contratar a alguien ciego y sin experiencia de nada. Luego me enteraría que en realidad mi padre tenía un poco ahorrado, pero era para pagar la universidad de Monique llegado el momento. En fin, sin mucho que hacer… ¡pero estaba hablando de Lisa!

Seguimos manteniendo el contacto, a diferencia de Matthew, en el que cada día nos distanciábamos más. Había días en el que incluso no le atendía al teléfono y durábamos semanas sin hablar. Incluso me seguí comunicando con ella estando en Francia, habiendo conseguido una beca (fue lo más loco que he realizado en mi vida, te lo juro, pero no viene al caso). En esas llamadas, que duraron tres años, ella nunca me dijo nada sobre su estado, por eso fue una sorpresa el volverla a llamar y enterarme de que había muerto. Así sin más. Me afectó tanto que descuidé mis estudios y casi termino de vuelta en Estados Unidos.

* * *

 

—No fue un gran amor —acabó por agregar—, pero de haber podido, en otras circunstancias, creo que me hubiera quedado con ella.

—Vaya —soltó Arthur, sin saber qué decir. Jamás se le había dado estos temas—, lo siento.

—No, no te sientas incómodo. Lo decía para que vieras que todo el mundo puede experimentar. Esa fue mi única incursión en el terreno heterosexual, después de Lisa, no he tenido interés en otra chica. ¿Y tú, Arthur? —agregó de pronto—, ¿tú alguna vez te has sentido atraído por un hombre?

—No —respondió Arthur, intentando parecer sincero—, nunca. Esas cosas no son para mí.

—Ah, bien—dijo.

La conversación murió pronto. Francis, después de la historia de su antiguo amor, no parecía tener ganas de alargarla más, no se llegaron a beber la botella de vino completa. Arthur se encontró sin poder beber más, al imaginar a una chica pequeña y calva morir repentinamente, a Francis enterándose de su muerte en Francia, sin nadie para ayudarle a superarlo.

Cuando se despidieron, cada uno yendo a su habitación, Arthur tuvo deseos de admitir que había mentido. Decirle que sí, habían existido chicos en su pasado, que ahora, era él por quien se sentía atraído. Al menos, con ganas de probar. Pero ¿cómo ir ahora a confesarle aquello cuando Francis seguramente estaría pensando en Lisa?

No debía. No debía levantarse e ir. Abrir la puerta, sorprenderlo en la cama y colocarse a su lado, al tiempo que buscaba sus labios en la oscuridad. No debía, pero fue lo que terminó haciendo. Ahora no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para culpar al alcohol. Francis se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa, y cuando se recuperó, no buscó rechazarlo.

De sus labios, hambriento y voraz, bajó hacia su cuello y siguió bajando, abriéndose paso. Francis le facilitó el proceso, sin que de sus labios saliera ninguna pregunta, sin pedir explicaciones. Intentó, también, desvestirlo a su vez, mostrándose demasiado eficaz para no verlo en lo absoluto. Ya desnudos, los besos y las caricias se reanudaron.

Arthur, en realidad, no se fijó mucho en cómo se estaría sintiendo su pareja, sino en lo mucho que estaba disfrutando él y solo él; ocurrió lo mismo al momento de penetrarlo, intentó ser cuidadoso en las primeras embestidas, después, cuando el placer le nubló la razón, se olvidó de todo acto delicado y se enfocó en entrar y salir con brusquedad, embriagado por la sensación que parecía coronarlo ante el mundo.

Acabó primero que Francis, se disculpó pues el otro parecía faltarle mucho para terminar. Aunque Francis le dijo que no había problema, Arthur se sintió avergonzado y le costó recuperar el ritmo anterior. No se atrevió a tocar su sexo, en su lugar lo miró masturbarse, porque una cosa era tirarse a un hombre y otra estar dispuesto a una clase de intimidad diferente…. Y él ya se sentía satisfecho. Lo había hecho solo para calmar su deseo, nada más.

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

* * *

 

Al tiempo que Arthur se repetía que nada realmente anormal ocurría en él, más cedía ante sus propios impulsos. El deseo despertaba en su interior una inclinación irresistible que solo el acostarse con Francis lograba saciar. Creía que era el único hombre quien le provocaba aquella reacción, admitía no querer descubrir si acaso podía experimentar el sexo con otros hombres que no fueran su viejo amigo. Por ello, rechazaba los consejos de Elizabeth cuando estaban solos en un bar sobre ir con otros hombres. No creía que fuera correcto caer en brazos de un desconocido, a saber lo que se podía conseguir.

A Francis ya lo conocía, con él se sentía cómodo, podía abordarlo las noches en que se sentía necesitado de un alivio sexual, siempre y cuando Francis no estuviera ya comprometido en otra cita. De ningún modo su amigo le pidió una explicación a sus actos, en su lugar se limitó a aceptarle cada vez que Arthur quisiera; porque era Arthur quien, a veces con una copa de más encima, incitaba la situación y luego Francis se dejaba llevar, tal vez como si lo hubiera estado esperando pacientemente.

Arthur confesaba que no era el amante más atento y cariñoso del mundo; no sabía cómo hacerlo, menos cuando la mecánica de la relación solía centrarse en una estructura rígida: unos pocos besos en la piel, una mamada francesa y aplicar un poco de lubricante, porque lo cierto era que Francis no necesitaba demasiado, ni mucha preparación, para sentirse cómodo albergando el sexo de Arthur en su interior. Arthur siempre cumplía el papel de activo, aquello no se cuestionaba, ambos entendían que de otra manera Francis habría sido rechazado.

De esa forma, cuatro semanas transcurrieron. Cuando Arthur se veía con Caterina, no la podía mirar a los ojos sin sentirse culpable, no por el hecho de engañarla en sí, sino por la persona en cuestión. Su relación seguía estancada en una zona gris de tensa cortesía, donde el menor gesto podía dar pie a malas interpretaciones, argumentos acompañados con veneno.

Arthur pocas veces podía ver a Peter y a Ann en la semana, con lo cual se encargaba de apoderarse de ellos los sábados y domingos. Un sábado, en la mañana, Arthur se estaba preparando para buscar a sus hijos, cuando Francis le preguntó si podía llevarle a cierta avenida porque tenía que hacer una diligencia. Su rostro, que usualmente no ocultaba ninguno de sus sentimientos, expresaba cansancio y resignación.

—¿Qué clase de diligencia es? —se aventuró a preguntar Arthur.

—Hm… Bueno, Monique quiere vender la casa de mi madre, creo que ya te lo he dicho —le explicó Francis—, y ya tiene interesados. Se suponía que esto lo íbamos a discutir entre los dos, pero ella lo ha decidido sola. El hecho, el precio, el poner el anuncio… Yo solo me encargué de limpiarla, con los años todavía la recordaba.

Era más que evidente la incomodidad de Francis ante la venta de la casa. Arthur accedió a llevarle, aunque hubiera preferido quedarse con él y defenderle de la dura realidad. No se oponía al interés de Monique por salir de una casa que generaba gastos y estaba deshabitada, además, la resistencia de Francis solo se explicaba por un motivo sentimental.

Ya en el auto, a medio camino, Francis le tomó del brazo y le pidió que se detuviera.

—No quiero, en realidad no quiero ir allí. Que se encargue ella sola de todo.

—Entonces, ¿no te llevo?

—No.

—Bien, vale, no te llevo. Pero no me pienso devolver.

—Puedo tomar un taxi.

Arthur lo pensó unos instantes, preguntándose un gran "¿por qué no?" a la idea impulsiva que se había gestado en pocos segundos.

—Puedes venir conmigo, ¿sabes? Buscaré a mis hijos y los llevaré a pasear. A lo mejor al parque.

—¿Tus hijos? ¿Conocer a tus hijos?

—Sí, ¿te aburre la idea?

—¡De ningún modo! Hablas tanto de ellos que he querido conocerlos desde hace mucho.

Estuvieron hablando de ellos, entre otras cosas, en todo el camino. Cuando estuvieron en un atasco, sin embargo, se quedaron momentáneamente en silencio, amenizado por la música del reproductor, que ahora tocaba un grupo de Arthur. Sin previo aviso, Francis alargó la mano y la llevó al cabello de Arthur, este aceptó las caricias con aire distraído. Francis lo hacía con tanto cuidado y destreza, que Arthur acababa por relajarse, sintiéndose tan a gusto como si fuera un perro acurrucado cuando su amo le rasca una oreja.

Cuando Francis retiró su mano, Arthur soltó un sonido de disgusto, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura, actuando como si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido.

Francis no se bajó del auto cuando Arthur fue a recoger a los niños, porque pensó que sería un asunto rápido, en cambio Caterina le mandó a entrar en la casa para darle instrucciones sobre sus hijos que él ya sabía. La cortó diciéndole que había dejado a Francis esperando en el auto. Caterina se mostró curiosa ante la mención de su amigo, pero apenas lo vislumbró desde el umbral de la entrada. Peter y Ann se despidieron de su madre y entraron en el auto de su padre, en un primer momento cohibidos por el desconocido.

—Niños, es Francis —dijo Arthur—, un amigo. Y ellos son Ann y Peter.

Peter y Ann murmuraron la cortesía de rigor, al tiempo que Francis sonreía cándidamente y decía que eran adorables.

* * *

 

—¿Por qué Francis se ha quedado sentado? —preguntó Peter, cuando Arthur fue a la rueda con ambos niños—, ¿no quiere jugar?

—No es que tenga mucha idea de estos juegos—dijo Arthur—, para él creo que es mejor quedarse sentado.

—¿Y los columpios? ¡Si se queda sentado se va a aburrir!

Y luego decía:

—Si no ve, ¿cómo sabe que es de día? ¿Por qué tiene ojos si no los usa? ¿Y ese bastón? ¿Y no tiene perro? ¿Por qué tiene el cabello largo? ¿Nadie le dice que los niños lo llevan corto? ¡Como es ciego ni se dará cuenta!

Peter encontraba fascinante a Francis por el hecho de que resultaba muy diferente a las personas que trataba en el día a día. Ya el solo hecho de ser incapaz de ver le profería un aire de misterio y fascinación a su mentecita de niño despierto. Ann también estaba fascinada con él, más que nada por el modo tan meloso con el que se dirigía a los niños, y por el hecho de asegurarle que podía hacerle peinados de princesa.

—¡Pero si no ve! ¡Para peinar a alguien tienes que verlo! —exclamó Peter, alarmado.

—Eso no es cierto, puedo hacer un montón de cosas —dijo Francis—, y eso incluye peinar a una pequeña princesa. También tengo una hermana menor, ¿sabes? De pequeños aprendí a peinarla porque me encantaba su cabello.

Arthur estuvo atento a las interacciones entre Peter y Francis, porque si bien Ann había aceptado el hecho de la ceguera con absoluta normalidad (tenía cuatro años, no iba a cuestionarse demasiadas cosas), Peter estaba en la edad de querer saberlo todo, de aspirar descubrir el mundo y apropiarse de él. Francis significaba una anomalía que alteraba toda su infantil concepción de su realidad, donde nadie sufría incapacidades, todos desarrollaban su vida de modo normal, igual a los demás: jugando, saltando, inventando fantasías.

—Es imposible que sepa que es de noche si no ve la luna —le decía Peter—, ¡o que es de día si no ve el sol!

Francis le respondía a sus preguntas de una manera bastante simple, pero Peter volvía a arremeter sin dejarle en paz. Arthur se sentía incómodo, aunque su hijo no tuviera noción de estar siendo indiscreto y que Francis las tomara con absoluta normalidad. Cuando fueron a comer en un McDonalds, por insistencia de sus dos hijos y para horror de su amigo, Peter estuvo atento de los movimientos de Francis, de cómo se manejaba con el bastón.

Arthur había tomado a Ann con uno de sus brazos, y quería darle la mano a su hijo, pero eso conllevaba dejar a Francis caminando solo en un parque que su amigo nunca había visitado antes y, por lo tanto, no tenía idea de qué dirección tomar. Sabía que Francis era autosuficiente, que podía arreglárselas por su cuenta, pero no quería dejarlo solo. Fue entonces cuando Peter se le adelantó, le tomó de la mano que no sostenía el bastón.

—Como no ves nada seguro vas y tropiezas y te vas a caer. Yo te llevo. ¡Soy tu perro! —exclamó, feliz ante la idea de convertirse en el lazarillo de alguien más. Acto seguido comenzó a imitar los ladridos de un perro.

—Me parece bien… —dijo Francis, mientras Arthur se encogía de hombros.

No hubo manera de que Francis se comiera toda la hamburguesa, que acabó en el plato de un hambriento Peter. Ann, luego de jugar por un largo tiempo con sus papas fritas, acabó por comerse todo su plato. A Arthur no le desagradaba la comida de aquel establecimiento, aunque fuera comida rápida. Cuando los niños se fueron a jugar al parque para niños del local, Francis le riñó sobre la clase de alimentación que les estaba dando. Arthur le respondía secamente, sin prestarle atención. En su lugar mantenía su mirada en el parque, vigilando a sus hijos, quienes ya habían hecho breves amistades. Cortó el regaño de Francis preguntándole qué le parecían sus niños.

—Son un amor —y se lució en halagos hacia ellos.

Arthur no supo discernir cuánta sinceridad había en sus palabras, pero se sintió feliz de la opinión que tenía de sus hijos, incluso de Peter, que en opinión de Francis no había salido a su padre para nada. Arthur no entendía a qué se refería, pero tampoco le importaba saberlo. En su lugar le pidió un postre y Francis volvió a quejarse del sabor de la comida.

Caía la tarde cuando Arthur dejó a sus hijos con Caterina. Esa noche, volvieron a acostarse.

Cuando transcurrió una semana más bajo la misma rutina de todas las noches, Elizabeth comenzó a decirle que ya había sido suficiente tiempo para un período de prueba y que cuidara el estar profundizando más las cosas con un hombre del que no estaba interesado románticamente. Arthur entendía que debía detenerlo pronto, aunque a veces cuestionaba incluso el tener que hacerlo porque ¿acaso no disfrutaban ambos de sus cuerpos, sin esperar conseguir nada más a cambio que el mero goce? Francis lo había hecho a menudo con muchos amantes anteriores a Arthur, aunque ahora ya no los viera tan a menudo como cuando no se estaban acostando juntos. La explicación a esto fue sencilla, su amigo se estaba cuidando de que coincidieran dos amantes suyos en una misma habitación. Pensó decirle que él nunca armaría una escena, que nunca se pondría celoso, pero aquella idea dejaría de tener sentido cuando, mientras Francis se arreglaba, sonó su celular. Era alguien que quería pedirle salir otra vez.

—No, no va a salir contigo —se encontró diciendo—, ni hoy ni por un buen tiempo. Busca otro que te caliente el huevo —y trancó, arrepintiéndose segundos después.

No iba a entrometerse en la vida de Francis, estaba lejos de ser su intención, pero al tiempo que se repetía esto, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para arruinarles las citas a Francis para que solo le quedara el quedarse con él en la noche, ver una película, cenar juntos, acabar compartiendo cama. Por supuesto, era una rutina que solo ocurría cuando Arthur dejaba de salir con sus amigos en la noche, y en medio de esas salidas se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Francis, si andaría con alguien, si lo estaría extrañando a él.

Se ponía furioso cuando llegaba a casa y no lo encontraba, o lo hallaba despidiéndose de alguien, un imbécil que por el rostro molesto de Arthur, dejaba claro que nunca más iba a volver a pisar aquel piso. Lo peor era que Francis parecía pasar desapercibido la ira de Arthur ante su –como lo había llamado- libertinaje. Solo le reprochó levemente el que tuviera menos números en su agenda telefónica.

¿Estaría celoso? ¿Y por qué iba a estarlo, si no sentía nada por un hombre, más que el deseo instintivo del sexo?

—Siempre has sido posesivo, Arthur —le decía Elizabeth—, comienzo a pensar que fue un error el haberte sugerido que probaras con ese hombre, ya no lo quieres soltar.

—Como tú no quieres soltar a tu lisiado —le respondía Arthur, y ella dejaba el asunto por la paz.

Arthur hubiera seguido sin el menor cambio, si acaso Francis no lo hubiera citado una noche en el apartamento, para hablar con seriedad sobre ellos. Era extraño verlo tan formal, como si se tratara de un acontecimiento solemne. Arthur había comenzado a sentirse nervioso, temiendo la clase de ideas que pudieran ocurrírsele a ese hombre que preferiría vivir la vida como si fuera un ensueño. Se sentó en el sofá, frente a frente, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y lo miró intentando prever sus pensamientos. El rostro de Francis no podía ocultar su ansiedad. Se pasó varias veces las manos por el cabello, como hacía cada vez que estaba inquieto.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Arthur.

—Oh, bueno… —comenzó Francis—, he estado hablando con Antonio y con Laurent. Esto no pude seguir tal y como va, ¿sabes?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De nosotros.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada —aclaró con rapidez, como una reacción defensiva.

—Lo sé, eso mismo es el problema… Me han llegado noticias de lo que haces con otros amantes míos. Yo mismo me he dado cuenta de tu comportamiento. ¿No te gusta que salga con otras personas, Arthur?

—Me da igual —masculló—, es tu vida.

—¿Y por qué les impides volverme a ver?

—Eso es una exageración, yo no hago nada —mintió—, te han dado ideas equivocadas de lo que pasa.

—¿Y qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada, no pasa nada. Mira, estás llevando esto muy lejos. Entre nosotros no hay nada, así que puedes salir con quien te dé la gana.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

—Sí.

Francis hizo un gesto de incredulidad que lo ofendió, ¿acaso no se estaba dando a entender como quería?

—Pensé que serías sincero.

—Lo estoy siendo.

—¿Y si te dijera de cortar nuestros encuentros?

Arthur dejó de razonar por unos instantes. ¿Cortar? ¿Llevar las cosas demasiado lejos? Comenzó a temer que aquella plática solo fuera una excusa para dejarlo esperando echarle la culpa del rompimiento a él. Comenzó a sentirse mal, pero quiso aparentar fortaleza allí donde no la había.

—Si quieres —volvió a mentir—. Ya te digo que a mí me da muy igual lo que hagas o no. Si cortamos, solo debo conseguirme un sustituto con el que coger de vez en cuando y listo.

No reparó en cuán hirientes sonaban sus palabras, porque él mismo se sentía muy herido. No quería interrumpir sus encuentros con Francis, menos que lo reemplazara yéndose con otros que no podían compararse a él. No era que hubiera sido el mejor polvo de su vida, pero Francis encerraba algo tanto extraño como seductor, casi como una joya dorada y fulgurante por el que miles se matarían por obtenerla.

Y él la estaba dejando ir.

—Bien —dijo Francis, después de una larga pausa—, entonces lo mejor será dejar esto.

—¿Y me voy?

—No es necesario. Tú no tienes casa. Sería una desconsideración de mi parte.

—Pero…

—Quédate el tiempo que quieras, solo no me busques más, ni te entrometas en mis citas.

—Nunca lo he hecho —masculló Arthur, recibiendo un gesto incrédulo de su parte—. En fin, te acompañaría, pero estoy ocupado.

Esa noche Arthur la pasó encerrado en su habitación, rememorando lo que acababa de perder sin que hiciera nada por mantenerlo junto a sí. Francis no salió esa noche, sino que estuvo en el apartamento, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, hasta acabar bajo la intimidad de su habitación. Había cerrado la puerta con llave. Ya no había más sitio para Arthur.

Le parecía imposible que la separación le doliera tanto como su divorcio, porque sin duda lo que sentía por su amigo con derechos no era igual al sentimiento que le unía con la mujer que había querido buena parte de su vida. Sin embargo, le dolía, pese a todas sus palabras de conforte, de cuánto intentara convencerse que solo había querido sexo fácil y nada más.


	10. 10

Arthur había buscado un apartamento que comprar, para dejar de ser un inquilino en casa de un ex amante cuya tensión se equiparaba con la producida por su esposa. Solo se diferenciaba el modo de estallar de cada una; con Caterina, se producían enfrentamientos directos, sin que ninguno quisiera ceder ante el otro. Francis, en cambio, intentaba proclamarse la voz de la razón y la comprensión, adquiriendo un gesto condescendiente hacia Arthur que le hacía florecer ganas de golpearle, incapacitado y todo.

Se sentía molesto todo el tiempo, cuando estaba junto a él y cuando no, cuando imaginaba qué podía estar haciendo o con quién. Intentó volver a salir con mujeres, fracasando en su interés por querer comparar a toda persona atractiva con Francis. Luego, se volcó en sus hijos, pero de vez en cuando Peter volvía a la carga, preguntándole sobre el amigo que no podía ver. En una ocasión, le preguntó si acaso con unos lentes enormes esa persona llegaría a ver algo; otra, que cómo podía saber cuándo soñaba y cuándo estaba despierto, y si acaso soñaba. Arthur se armaba de toda la paciencia posible para responderle, pero a veces no aguantaba y cortaba el tema de manera brusca.

¿Por qué no podía ser más sencilla su vida? James, que se había casado joven, no tenía grandes problemas con su esposa. Entre Dylan e Hilda se desarrollaba una armonía equilibrada por sus dos caracteres tan dispares, y aunque a veces peleaban, siempre encontraban la manera de seguir con una buena convivencia. Incluso podía decir que Elizabeth se llevaba de maravillas con el pianista al que había atropellado, y ese hombre sí que tenía motivos para demandarla.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué acababa decepcionando a las personas, al punto de que estas buscaran un escape a su atosigamiento?

* * *

Se sentía tan deprimido, que a menudo rechazaba las invitaciones de sus amigos para quedar, incluso desdeñaba cualquier perspectiva de cita, y pasaba las noches caminando por Londres, como alguien quien no tiene un hogar al cual regresar, volviendo a pensar con quién estaría Francis y, si acaso, le habría dedicado al menos un pensamiento.

Había fallado con su esposa, había fallado en su breve temporada con un amante masculino. Rechazaba las invitaciones de Blanche al no tener el menor interés en ella y creía que la mujer se merecía a alguien mejor. Pensó que al menos le quedaban Peter y Ann, que a ellos nunca les iba a fallar.

Una mañana del sábado, Arthur se levantó a las nueve, y con pereza, se arrastró hacia la cocina bajo la ilusión de que Francis habría adelantado el desayuno. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando lo encontró junto al hermano menor de Gilbert, Ludwig, y no tuvo que convertirse en un detective para encajar las piezas del misterio. Ambos estaban comiendo, y Francis tenía esa expresión que le había dirigido muchas veces a Arthur.

—Buenos días —saludó Ludwig y Arthur le respondió con sequedad.

—¿Quieres comer? —le ofreció Francis—. Te dejé lo suficiente porque sé que te gusta.

—Ah. Gracias.

No intercambiaron muchas palabras. Arthur, en realidad, quería estar en un sitio lejano, donde la visión de la pareja, su actitud, el cariño que profesaba Francis sin proponérselo, no perturbaran aún más su mente. Pero incluso cuando salió temprano para dar una caminata, dejándolos solos, no supo separarse de la imagen de Francis con otro hombre, del mismo modo que en ocasiones recreara a Caterina con su amante. ¿Por qué había sido reemplazado? ¿Así de fácil podían olvidarse de él?

Ludwig parecía una persona seria, que no se enrollaría con una persona a la ligera. Arthur repasó su propia actuación, cuánto había utilizado a Francis para saciar su propio deseo. Sí, solo había pensado en él, una y otra vez, en lo desgraciado que se sentía, en su soledad, en el hecho de no poder disfrutar con nadie lo que había vivido por mucho tiempo con Caterina y que, ahora, Francis volvía a rellenar como si fuera su primera vez con alguien, en el comienzo de la juventud. Solo que no, era una simple ilusión, porque se notaba en ambos el paso del tiempo.

Pensando en el pasado, pasó al lado de una tienda de antigüedades. Se detuvo, observándola con cierto interés. No tenía nada que hacer ese sábado como intentar huirle a su situación. Y qué curioso que justo cuando pensaba en el tiempo en que se había creído invencible, con toda la vida por delante, apareciera un sitio que resguardaba lo viejo como tesoros delicados, esperando ser descubiertos por la persona correcta.

Arthur entró en la tienda y susurró un buenos días, que no fue respondido por el vendedor. Anduvo por sus pasillos, viendo un millar de cosas que no le llamaban realmente la atención. No veía que una muñeca de porcelana pudiera gustarle a Ann, menos cuando estas en especial tenían unos ojos saltones como de rana. Al llegar a la esquina de un estante, observó una serie de soldaditos de madera, y se le ocurrió que Peter podría sacar un rato divertido con ellos.

Su padrino le había regalado unos cuando era niño. Ahora que recordaba… ahora que recordaba, ¿no le había dado uno también a su amigo ciego? Le costaba aclarar el hecho, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había ocurrido de ese modo. ¿Qué había sido de sus soldaditos? Se esforzó en rememorar, y le pareció que habían acabado en el sótano de la casa de su padre. Tal vez siguieran allí.

Sintió deseos enormes de volver a tener soldaditos de manera, no aspiraba a volver a jugar con ellos, pero sí poseerlos. Tal vez los colocara en su mesita de noche. Podía regalarle uno a Peter.

Acabó por comprar tres: el primero, uno con un fusil en la mano de uniforme rojo como un inglés, otro con el mismo fusil, pero barbudo y viejo, y el último, que exhibía un uniforme azul, como si fuera el contrario a los otros dos.

Al revisar los soldaditos en un café, mientras almorzaba, descubrió que el del uniforme azul no tenía pupilas como los otros dos. Se rió ante el desperfecto, que era mínimo pero que con él restaba presencia al pobre soldadito. Los otros dos, de brillante color rojo, lucirían más atractivos ante la atención de un niño.

Volvió al apartamento de Francis y decidió repartir dos regalos en vez de uno. Cuando entró, ya no estaba Ludwig en él, pero en su lugar había dos hombres jóvenes, bastante atractivos. Se le pasó por la cabeza que Francis iba a preferir estar con cualquiera de los dos, o ambos, antes que un hombre como él.

Quiso estar fuera de allí, para evitar enfrentarse a aquella realidad. Caminó hacia los dos hombres, que estaban sentados junto a Francis, y este se interrumpió para saludarlo.

—Chicos, él es Arthur.

—Ah, él —soltó el que parecía menor, en un gesto de comprensión.

—Ellos son Hilary y Leander, no son sus verdaderos nombres, pero no importa ahora. No quiero salir del papel.

Arthur no entendió nada de lo que estaba diciéndole, así que asintió y dijo que se marcharía al cuarto, para evitar molestarle aunque quisiera averiguar a qué papel se estaba refiriendo. Cuando salió tiempo después de su habitación para tomar un poco de agua, descubrió a los chicos jóvenes de pie, mirándose con una intensidad que le causó risa; intentó parecer serio, mientras los chicos se daban un beso y Francis escuchaba atentamente lo poco que se podía oír.

—¿Y así? —preguntó Leander.

—No lo sé. No puedo verlos —aclaró como si hiciera falta.

—Yo he seguido todas tus indicaciones —añadió Hilary.

Arthur se tomó el agua, observando la escena sin disimular que quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Tendríamos que practicar también con María —dijo Leander.

—Oh, no, ella tiende a exagerar —terció Francis—. Parecerían una comedia en vez de algo serio. De ninguna manera. Arthur, ¿estás allí?

—Sí… —asintió, sintiéndose un intruso.

—¿Le puedes decir a Leander y a Hilary si interpretan bien su beso? Yo allí no soy de utilidad.

—Eh…

Arthur se acercó, pensando que en realidad aquello no era una buena idea. Miró a los dos jóvenes, sin saber qué querían exactamente.

—Te lo diré claro —volvió a decir Francis—. Hilary está enamorado de Leander, tiene quince años y son hermanos. Están en la guerra civil. Hilary es demasiado joven para estar en ella. Leander, en cambio, con dieciocho años, demuestra ser un excelente soldado. Tiene una novia con quien se va a casar a su regreso. Pero descubre el amor de su hermano.

—¿Incesto? —soltó Arthur, mirando a ambos chicos como si fuera la primera vez.

—Es el primer amor de Hilary —siguió explicando Francis—. Y una noche, el primer beso. Antes de una batalla. Tiene que ser  _el_  beso.

—¿Es parte de tu serie de televisión? ¿Es sobre gays?

—Sobre una familia norteamericana. Ellos son la segunda generación.

—Ya…

—Bueno, pueden empezar, chicos.

Hilary y Leander se volvieron a besar.

—Lo hacen bien –dijo Arthur sin saber qué más decir. Era un simple beso, ¿qué más se necesitaba?

—¿Te parece? No estoy muy seguro.

—Pero si no tienes modo de saberlo.

—Pero sigo sin estar seguro.

—¿Qué hacemos mal? –preguntó Leander.

—¿Y si los beso por separado? Imaginen que yo soy el otro. Creo que podría criticar mejor así.

Arthur se puso pálido. Aquello era… era…

—Buena idea —dijo Hilary, acercándose a Francis—. Entonces,  _nuevo Leander_ , cierra los ojos —bromeó.

—Esperen, esperen, esperen. ¿Cómo que se van a besar? —exclamó Arthur, más alto de lo que había pretendido.

—Lo he hecho muchas veces para que mis actores practiquen —se justificó.

Arthur no creía que aquello estuviera bien. Masculló un "bien que sabes arreglártelas" y se levantó, diciendo que tenía asuntos que hacer y que había sido un placer. Se encerró en su habitación, esperando que Francis siguiera practicando besos con sus dos actores como si fuera lo normal. ¿Qué pensaría Ludwig al enterarse? Tenía unas ganas enormes de contárselo, para que descubriera la clase de novio que se había buscado.

Cuando se lo comentó a Elizabeth por mensaje de texto, a ella le pareció curioso pero original y práctico, ante la contrariedad de Arthur, quien la había querido de su parte. Elizabeth, en cambio, le prohibió contarle nada al hermano menor de Gilbert, porque era deber de Francis comunicárselo o no. El último mensaje que le mandó, antes de dejar de responder, fue si estaba celoso o no.

Por supuesto que no lo estaba.

* * *

Cuando los dos actores se marcharon por fin, ya había caído la noche. Arthur salió de su habitación, aliviado por estar a solas con Francis. Este estaba tomando notas en una libreta, pero al escuchar su presencia en la sala, la dejó a un lado.

—El problema era Hilary —le comunicó como si a Arthur le importara—. Besa muy bien para tratarse de alguien de quince años, y eso de ningún modo debe verse en pantalla. Le he dicho que se modere. Ah, y Leander luce muy decidido. Él es un cúmulo de confusiones, no entenderá todo hasta que sea muy tarde, y con ello arruine su vida. ¿Sabes? Me encantan. Hilary va a desaparecer y se llevará la vida de Leander con él.

—Lléname de spoilers –dijo Arthur, irónicamente, sentándose a su lado—. ¿No tienes nada que hacer hoy?

—No. He hecho mucho. Estoy cansado.

—¿De besar menores de edad?

—Tienen más de veinte años ambos. Y, pues, sí. Ha sido un día de trabajo.

—Me gustaría trabajar contigo algún día —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No creas que beso a todos con quienes trabajo —le repuso—. Esto es muy importante.

—¿Entonces no saldrás con ninguno?

—Tal vez cuando se termine de grabar el capítulo final.

—¿Y Ludwig?

—Ya no estaré con Ludwig para entonces. Es seguro —y, como si no quisiera seguir la conversación, cambió de tema—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Ah. Te he comprado algo —dijo, de pronto, recordando sus soldaditos. Volvió con el soldadito azul y se lo tendió. Francis lo examinó con el tacto—. Es un soldadito de madera. No creo que recuerdes, pero yo te regalé uno. Creo. Estoy casi seguro.

—¿Sí? Ah, espera, ¡sí! Tú me diste uno. Aunque ya no lo conservo.

—El soldadito no tiene pupilas, es invidente como tú —le aclaró, con una sonrisa.

—Qué detalle. Es muy bonito —dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—También compré uno para Peter, aunque ese sí es normal. Su uniforme es rojo. El que tienes es azul.

—Ah, ya. Nunca se me han dado bien los colores. Entonces, es azul como el cielo.

—No, es más como el azul de la bandera francesa.

—Estoy perdido.

—Déjalo así. Al final no creo que el propio soldadito ciego repare en el color de su uniforme.

—Seguro a Peter le va a gustar.

—Peter sigue preguntando por ti —comentó Arthur, queriendo continuar con la conversación.

De algún modo sabía que Francis estaba deseando lo mismo.

—Es un chico adorable. Puedes traerlo cuando quieras.

—Podemos salir juntos. Quiero decir, el próximo sábado es la primera semana de navidad. Queremos ver las luces del parque y la decoración de las calles. Además, estrenan una película sobre Santa Claus.

—Suena bien, me gustaría estar con ellos.

—Sé que no debe ser atractivo para ti.

—Así ha sido toda mi vida, me he acostumbrado.

—¿Y qué hay de Ludwig?

—¿Qué hay de qué? Le digo que tengo otro compromiso y listo.

Arthur hubiera preferido que lo mencionara a él en el compromiso. No estaba usando a sus hijos para conseguir tiempo con Francis, solo se había dado la casualidad de que Peter quisiera volver a verlo y que Francis hubiera aceptado. Quedando de ese modo, Arthur esperó impaciente el próximo sábado.

* * *

Buscaron a Peter y a Ann al mediodía. Los llevaron al apartamento y comieron allí. Peter expresó que estaba más rico que la comida que hacía papá, lo cual tampoco era darle mérito a Francis dadas las habilidades culinarias de Arthur.

Salieron en la tarde, caminaron por el parque, jugaron y se maravillaron por el decorado navideño. Peter había estado junto a Francis, haciéndole preguntas con respecto a su ceguera y tratándole como si fuera un niño más, menor que él, al que debía cuidar. Ann, en cambio, se había subido a los brazos de su padre y abrazado a su cuello, sin querer bajarse de él. Cuando vieron un Santa Claus pidiendo dinero, Peter se le acercó y le metió un caramelo de limón que detestaba argumentando que era más rico que el montón de billetes feos que la gente daba.

—Santa, Santa, me vas a dar todos los regalos que te pedí —dijo, más como una exigencia que una sugerencia—. Y oye, ¿has visto a ese hombre? —y señaló a Francis, quien saludó al Santa—. Regálale unos buenos ojos, porque los tiene dañados.

—Peter… —comenzó Arthur, pero Francis se echó a reír.

—Estoy seguro que Santa hará lo que pueda por mí —dijo Francis—. Pero ven, ¿no íbamos al cine?

—¡Sí! —y Peter se alejó de Santa dando saltitos—. Pero tú no tienes ojos para ver una película, ¿qué harás?

—Oírla.

—¡No es lo mismo! ¡Pobrecito! —y le dio un golpecito, condescendiente, antes de alejarse y correr tras otro Santa Claus, preguntando por qué había tantos, por qué recogían dinero, si acaso en el Polo Norte eran pobres.

—Discúlpalo, se entusiasma con la gente nueva —explicó Arthur, y Francis negó con la cabeza.

—Es adorable. A esa edad… no, yo a esa edad no recorría el parque con esa soltura. Mis padres no me dejaban. Pero Monique iba y venía y una vez lo que hizo fue pedirle dinero a Santa para comprarse una chuchería. El Santa, ante su insistencia, acabó aceptando.

—Yo pateé un Santa, porque había oído decirle a James que eso fue lo que hizo una vez. Parte de mi niñez me la pasé queriendo ser como él.

—Sí, se te notaba mucho, pequeño gamberro.

No pudieron seguir con la conversación, porque Arthur tuvo que aproximarse a Peter, que se había apoderado de las campanas de Santa y amenazaba con golpear a otro chico con ellas.

* * *

De camino al cine se consiguieron a Dylan y a Hilda, con su pequeña bebé. Iban a casa de la madre de ésta. Peter y Ann observaron con curiosidad a la pequeña. Intercambiaron una rápida charla, antes de continuar con su camino. Arthur notó que el grupo que hacía con Francis y sus hijos lucía igual de sólida, real y segura, que la familia de Dylan.

—Yo compro las entradas —dijo Francis, cuando estuvieron en el cine.

Adelantándose hacia la taquilla, colándose de primero en la fila y enseñando el bastón como justificación, se acercó a esta y pidió cuatro boletos. Contó con inseguridad el dinero y le preguntó a la vendedora si era el monto correcto. Esta asintió, le entregó los boletos para su película y Francis regresó hacia Arthur y sus hijos en medios de diez minutos.

Hizo lo mismo con la cola para comprar los refrigerios y para la de entrar a la sala de cine. Usando el mismo pretexto de su discapacidad, consiguió buenos asientos. Arthur se sentó al lado de Ann, ésta al lado de Peter, quien había querido estar junto a Francis. Pidió abrirle el envoltorio del chocolate y, después de probarlo, le dijo con aires de entendido:

—No te preocupes, te han dado chocolate de verdad. Ten. Mira, aquí también tienes cotufas. Si quieres, pide. Oye, cuando eras niño, ¿por qué no le pediste a Santa que te diera ojos nuevos? ¿O lentes? Seguro pedías muñecas. Tienes el cabello largo. Tío James dice que papá pedía muñecas.

—Oh, sí, pedí a muchas personas que me dieran la posibilidad de ver. Pero no pasó y, en su lugar, me dieron el bastón que cargo.

—¡Que regalo más tonto! Yo que tú me quejaba.

—Peter, ya deja de molestar a Francis —intervino Arthur.

Peter se quedó callado, para volver a la carga segundos después:

—¿Y por qué tus papas no te siguen cuidando?

—Peter… mira, ya va a empezar la película —dijo Arthur, antes de que Francis pudiera responder.

En el transcurso de la película, Peter le fue diciendo en voz muy bajita lo que iba ocurriendo, acciones de los personajes que no podía saber con el mero audio. Cuando la película terminó, fueron a comer helado. Peter le abrió la puerta a Francis y lo llevó de la mano cuidando que no se tropezara. Francis recibía esas atenciones entre resignado y conmovido, mientras que Arthur intentaba que no se sintiera incómodo.

Al dejar a los niños en casa, Arthur le comentó en el camino de regreso que disculpara a Peter, que tarde o temprano dejaría de verlo como una novedad.

—No te preocupes, así me trata mucha gente, y ellos tienen más de seis años de edad –le confió.

Llegaron al apartamento, cenaron una comida ligera y Arthur miró como, tras desearle buenas noches, se iba a su habitación sin invitarle a entrar. Quiso seguirle, estar con él y cerrar ese día volviéndolo memorable. En su lugar, se dirigió a su propio cuarto, se cambió de ropa y se limitó a pensar hacia dónde estaba llevando su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre la serie de Francis y el rollo entre Hilary y Leander, se trata de un libro de un escritor de Estados Unidos: Las abuelas de Glenway Wescott.


	11. 11

La segunda semana de diciembre, Caterina le avisó por medio de un mail que se llevaría a sus hijos a pasar la navidad en casa de sus padres, quienes estaban radicados en Portugal, y que no regresaría hasta la primera semana de enero. Por más que Arthur protestó internamente sobre la decisión arbitraria de llevarse a sus hijos sin consultarle, pensó que estarían mejor con su madre y que, además, desde hace mucho tiempo no compartían con sus abuelos maternos.

Por lo cual aceptó la imposición y decidió dedicar cada día que pudiera a sus hijos antes de la partida, rechazando quedar con sus amigos. Francis acabó por unírseles cuando estaba desocupado, para alegría de ambos pequeños, porque había conseguido conquistar su simpatía. Cuando quedaban en el apartamento de Francis, Ann se le acercaba pidiéndole peinados.

Francis podía conquistar a cualquiera con los dulces que preparaba, Peter se los devoraba al instante pero siempre preguntaba cómo podía cocinarlos sin ver nada, y luego le pedía a su padre, con mucha aprehensión, que no lo dejara solo porque se podría quemar.

Un viernes por la noche Francis insistió en representar un espectáculo de marionetas, convenciendo a Antonio, Laurent y a Arthur para que fueran parte de los personajes. Juntos, representaron la comedia del señor Punch mucho más simplificada, además de edulcorada, digna para menores de diez años. El teatrillo se había construido gracias a Antonio, a quien le encantó la idea. A Arthur le alegró saber que, mientras el teatrillo se construía y los títeres se hacían, Francis evitó toda vida social, y aquello incluía a Ludwig.

A Peter y a Ann les encantó el espectáculo, para entonces, consideraban a Francis un tío más y ya le estaban pidiendo regalos de navidad.

Una vez, al salir los cuatro juntos, estando en un centro comercial, María y el actor que interpretaba a Hilary les vinieron a saludar. A Arthur le agradaba más la mujer que el joven, porque tenía plena seguridad que Francis no podía cansarse de Ludwig e irse con María, en cambio, por la manera de interactuar entre ambos, el recuerdo de los besos dados para practicar un papel, todo confluía para sentirse amenazado por él. Una amenaza superflua, dado que él no esperaba  _nada_  de Francis.

El actor les invitó a una fiesta que se iba a celebrar ese mismo día, pero Francis declinó la oferta. Arthur creyó, feliz, que se negaba por preferir pasar su noche tranquilamente con él, pero al llegar a casa descubrió que iba a salir a cenar con Ludwig. Otra vez, Arthur se volvía a sentir solo,  _y otra vez más_ , intentó aparentar que aquello no le afectaba.

* * *

El lunes por la tarde salió temprano de la oficina, porque quería comprar los regalos de navidad para Peter y Ann. Alfred se ofreció a acompañarle, y Arthur aceptó porque ese hombre siempre conocía lo que estaba de moda en el mundo del consumismo. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que no paseaban juntos.

—Entonces, oí que vives con Francis —le comentó Alfred.

—Sí. Temporal.

—Quién lo iba a decir. Sabes que mi hermano y él estuvieron enrollados hace mil.

—Pero tu hermano está casado ahora.

—Sí. En realidad nunca le dio mucha importancia al sexo de sus parejas.

—Tú tampoco lo haces, ¿no? —preguntó Arthur, de manera tentativa.

—¿Kiku te ha contado algo? —preguntó Alfred, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo.

—No, no ha hecho nada. Ha sido un comentario nada más.

—Estoy saliendo con un hombre —le confesó Alfred, con una firmeza que se notaba fingida.

—¿Tú? —Arthur entendió que buscaba su reacción. Incómodo, volvió a pensar en Francis—. Vaya, no lo esperaba. Tú no sueles salir con muchas personas.

—Lo sé.

Arthur se preguntó si acaso le diría quién era, pero como Alfred pareció enterrar la conversación, no se esforzó en averiguarlo, aunque le daba curiosidad.

Alfred le ayudó a comprar los regalos indicados para ambos niños. Además, Arthur le compró a Peter una espada de pirata adicional, porque recordó que en su infancia le había encantado jugar con ello junto al resto de sus hermanos. James siempre había sido el capitán.

Días después, cuando fue a comprar el regalo a sus hermanos y a sus padres, además del de sus amistades, se le ocurrió que Francis merecía un obsequio de su parte. Sin cuestionárselo mucho, sabiendo que ante el primer cuestionamiento se echaría hacia atrás, fue hacia una joyería y le compró un prendedor de oro en forma de ave de la paz. Había sido el regalo más caro de todos, pero valía la pena si acaso podía superar cada regalo que su amigo fuera a recibir esos días.

* * *

El veintitrés de diciembre llegó a tiempo para despedirse de sus hijos por la mañana. Llevó a Francis también porque había querido verlos partir, aunque el "verlos" fuera más una expresión. Arthur contuvo sus emociones, considerando que ya en enero estarían de vuelta y que siempre podía usar una laptop para comunicarse con ellos por videos, pero se conmovió cuando Peter y Ann se echaron a llorar.

Arthur se habría comovido si acaso no hubiera tenido que consolar a Francis que, en concordancia con su naturaleza dramática, lloraba en el auto de camino a casa. Su consuelo se limitaba a darle una palmadita en la espalda y a confiarle que esa noche les llamaría y hablarían con ellos por skype. En realidad, lo único que calmó su llanto fue el repique del celular de Francis. Al atender, se quedó muy serio escuchando lo que su interlocutor decía.

—Mi jefe es un  _workaholic_  —dijo Francis, con un suspiro resignado—. Quiere que me ponga con el próximo guión estas vacaciones de navidad. Es ridículo. No haré nada de eso. Quiero descansar. A lo mejor mañana voy a visitar la tumba de mi madre.

—Hmmmm… —respondió Arthur en un gesto de elocuencia—. Yo mañana estoy libre…

—Claro que lo estás, eres el jefe y es navidad —cortó.

Arthur maldijo que no hubiera entendido la indirecta. Quería acompañarle, porque le parecía que alguien con tan poco aguante como Francis se iba a derrumbar en el cementerio. Sin embargo, si él quería compañía para ese momento, lo ideal era que lo pidiera sin rodeos. Estaba seguro que si no lo había hecho, era porque quería encontrarse solo.

* * *

La mañana de navidad amaneció más fría que de costumbre. Para su sorpresa, al llegar a la cocina ya Francis estaba listo para partir. Le indicó que le había dejado el desayuno hecho, porque conocía que sus habilidades culinarias eran terribles. A Arthur se le hacía ofensivo que alguien que no podía ver tuviera mejor prestancia en la cocina que él, con todos sus sentidos en perfecto orden. Lo despidió pensando que, en definitiva, no quería que lo acompañara.

Se quedó viendo televisión, aunque la programación navideña lo deprimiera más que entretenerlo. ¿Cuánto podría tardarse Francis? Quería que almorzaran juntos, aunque seguramente su amigo podría tener otros planes. Si acaso siguieran acostándose, a lo mejor pudiera asegurárselo para ese día entero, y el siguiente.

Harto de encontrarse sin hacer nada, llamó a Gilbert y quedaron en verse en un café. El hombre no tenía buen aspecto, como si pasara noches en vela. Cuando indagó por su estado, Gilbert se encogió de hombros y mencionó un único nombre que lo explicó todo.

Anoche había sido el primer concierto de Roderich, después de meses inactivo por al accidente de coche, y Gilbert había cubierto la noticia. Descubrió a Elizabeth sentada en la primera fila, muy elegante, pareciendo toda una experta en música clásica cuando en realidad a ella nunca le había gustado. Al acabar la función, cuando Gilbert fue a entrevistar a Roderich, la descubrió junto a él, de allí que Roderich, influenciado por Elizabeth, le concediera a Gilbert la entrevista más larga de entre todos los periodistas allí congregados. Luego, la pareja había partido, y Gilbert se había quedado con la promesa de quedar en los próximos días.

A Arthur le parecía inverosímil el romance entre Elizabeth y el pianista, pero ¿él acaso no había comprobado que el único que le aliviaba el deseo era otro hombre? No era quien para criticarle.

El consejo de Arthur fue que se olvidara de ella, no había otra manera para ser feliz que esa. Había estado detrás de ella por varios años, Elizabeth nunca lo había considerado más que otro buen amigo. La vida pasaba y él se estaba perdiendo en una pasión sin frutos. Gilbert asentía, intentaba comprenderlo, pero en lugar de eso volvía de nuevo al tema de Elizabeth, en la pareja que hacía con Roderich, en lo injusto que le parecía aquella relación.

Arthur vio en Gilbert un espejo de sí mismo, lamentándose de unos acontecimientos cuyo arreglo estaban más allá de su capacidad. ¿Cuántas veces Arthur no se había sentido víctima de un destino arbitrario, cruel, déspota? Todavía lo pensaba cuando discutía con Caterina, cuando veía a Francis marcharse con el novio, cuando se encontraba solo la mayoría de sus noches.

Ambos amigos se despidieron a la medianoche. Gilbert iba a visitar a sus padres. Arthur se preguntó si Ludwig presentaría a su novio a la familia, y cuando se lo preguntó, Gilbert se encogió de hombros.

—No me gusta ese hombre para él. Por lo que he oído, de ti y de Elizabeth, no suele tomar las relaciones en serio.

Arthur no supo qué responder a favor de Francis, cuando sentía que lo defendería por obligación.

—Además, y no te alarmes, Elizabeth me contó lo que hubo entre ustedes dos. No te estoy acusando, solo no me da buena espina.

—Yo solo quería sexo —se justificó.

—Mi hermano no.

La conversación murió.

Se dijeron adiós y marcharon cada uno a sus respectivos hogares. ¿Qué pensaría Gilbert sobre él? ¿Ludwig se habría enterado de las antiguas relaciones entre Francis y él? A pesar que lo correcto sería pensar que no, Arthur quería que así fuera, dejarle claro que él estuvo primero, que el otro había llegado tarde y que, conociendo a Francis, pronto se cansaría de aquel noviazgo y querría empezar uno nuevo.

* * *

Aquella noche, Arthur habría creído que Francis iba salir con su novio o con alguna de sus amistades pero, para su sorpresa, decidió quedarse en casa, viendo películas de comedia no muy destacables por su calidad. Arthur se le unió aquella noche, hasta que por fin, al acabar la segunda, decidió decirle:

—Te tengo un regalo.

—¿Ah, sí? Gracias. ¿Te importa si me lo das cualquier otro día? No estoy de humor.

Arthur no se había esperado aquella respuesta, pero afirmó que se lo entregaría cualquier otro día tal y como le había pedido. Francis le tomó de la mano, apretándosela cariñosamente.

—Gracias. Yo no te tengo ningún regalo. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. No me importa.

* * *

Al día siguiente no consiguió levantarse de la cama. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y sentía tal dolor en los músculos que moverse era una agonía. Cuando Francis entró en la habitación para preguntarle si iba a desayunar con él, se le acercó reprochándole que hubiera bebido la noche anterior.

—No tengo resaca —le repuso, ofendido, pero acurrucado entre las sábanas—. Pasé toda la noche contigo y no bebí luego de que te fueras a acostar.

—¿No? Pero si generalmente te levantas y vienes a ayudarme…

Francis se sentó a su lado, y para evitar que tanteara en busca de su cabeza, Arthur le tomó de la mano y la llevó a su frente. Estaba helada en comparación.

—Tienes fiebre –dijo, con un tono preocupado—. Has debido llamarme antes. ¿Te has tomado la temperatura?

—No…

—¿Solo te has quedado aquí, sin más?

—Sí…

— _Arthur_ , así no te vas a mejorar.

Arthur le acarició la mano, y Francis le correspondió a la caricia sin preguntarle a qué se debía. Por la manera de quejarse, era obvio que no estaba en sus plenas facultades. Francis se levantó y fue a buscar el termómetro, pero no recordaba dónde lo había guardado. Después de quince minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, volvió a dejarse caer en la cama.

—Disculpa, estas cosas me pierden. No suelo enfermarme a menudo —se excusó—, y no tengo idea de dónde están las medicinas…

—No vayas a buscar nada —masculló Arthur, arrastrándose hacia su cintura—, quédate aquí y cállate.

—No actúas de manera razonable —le reprochó, pero le acarició el cabello.

Estuvieron poco tiempo en esa posición, porque Francis se levantó y le indicó que ya volvería. Arthur apenas le escuchó, se quedó acurrucado en la cama, sintiéndose morir lentamente. Cerró los ojos y tuvo un sueño ligero, interrumpido por la llegada de otro individuo a la habitación, acompañado de Francis.

—A ver, ¿entonces se está muriendo? ¿Por qué no has llamado a una ambulancia? —protestó.

—¡No me sé el número!

¿Ambulancia? ¿Ameritaba ser trasladado a una clínica? ¿Cuál era el número de su seguro?

Al abrir los ojos, descubrió al amigo de Francis, Antonio, encaminándose hacia él. Le tocó la frente y le puso un termómetro en la boca.

—Evaluemos la gravedad —dijo Antonio—, y luego vemos si es necesario su traslado, Fran.

—Pero se está muriendo.

—A ti te encanta el teatro, seguro sigue vivo para mañana —le repuso Antonio.

Arthur quiso quejarse, pero con aquel intruso en su boca era extremadamente difícil. Gruñó y le dirigió una mirada de queja a la única persona en la habitación que podía captarla. Antonio no lo entendió y, en su lugar, le quitó el termómetro de la boca. Lo examinó con aire crítico, ante la atención de Francis.

—Solo tiene 38 —dijo Antonio—, pero a ver si sube más si no se controla… Iré a comprar algo para la fiebre. Ya vuelvo. Fran, ni se te ocurra llamar a ninguna ambulancia, que luego nos cae un chaparrón por hacerles perder el tiempo.

Al quedarse solos, Francis volvió a sentarse a su lado y le acarició el cabello. Le preguntó si quería desayunarse algo ligero, con lo cual Arthur se negó y volvió a abrazarle por la cintura, queriendo simplemente su compañía.

—Te has convertido en un oso de peluche —le indicó Antonio al regresar de la farmacia.

Arthur se tomó dos pastillas, y Antonio le indicó que se echara en la cama e intentara volverse a dormir.

— _Toin,_  quédate, no sabré cuidarlo bien —imploró Francis.

—Me puedo quedar hasta la tarde. En la noche tengo una cita —le dijo—. Seguro mejora para entonces, ¿no?

—Si no mejora, lo llevo de urgencias.

—Seguro no hará falta…

—Quiero evitar complicaciones.

—Las complicaciones las vas a traer tú.

Sin embargo, Arthur no mejoró para la noche, pero tampoco empeoró. Antonio se despidió de ambos considerando que era una mala idea dejar a un enfermo en manos de Francis, pero se repitió que no era nada grave.

Arthur siguió abrazando a Francis.

—Si te acuestas conmigo, te pago. No uses tu cama ni traigas a nadie más.

—No pensaba hacer nada de eso. Y definitivamente, guarda tu dinero.

—Ni se te ocurra irte de aquí.

—No lo haré. Me quedaré.

—¿Siempre?

—Claro, suena bien.

Francis creyó que podría marcharse cuando Arthur se durmiera por fin, pero se encontró siendo incapaz de alejarse sabiendo que la fiebre podía subir en cualquier momento. Además, le había dicho claramente que no se iba a marchar. Era una promesa.


	12. Capítulo 12

Llegaría el momento en que ninguno de los dos aguantaría más la situación. Arthur por fin quedaría sepultado por el cúmulo de negaciones en su interior, que se iban cayendo a cada pensamiento tentador, y el demonio que lo provocaba ejercía una presencia constante en su mente. Él se justificaba afirmando que era una etapa de confusión y prueba, por la manera en que había acabado su matrimonio con Caterina y su escaso gusto sexual por cada mujer que se apareciera.

Y se aprovechó. De haberle gustado a aquel viejo amigo desde la niñez, de tenerlo en el apartamento, de que todavía fuera capaz de suspirar por él como si Arthur fuera alguien que  _realmente_  valiera la pena.

Arthur tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que se estaba perdiendo con Francis. Odiaba la situación, porque lo había tenido. Siempre lo tuvo. Y gracias a él mismo lo había perdido también.

Por otro lado, Francis luchaba por mantenerse firme en su decisión de enterrar a Arthur, de concentrarse en Ludwig –o quien siguiera después- y superar por fin aquel amor dañino y caprichoso. Él podía ser una fortaleza cuando la situación lo requería.

* * *

Cuando llegó el aniversario del fallecimiento de su madre, Francis y Monique compartieron una breve llamada antes de volver ambos a sus asuntos.

Esa tarde, Francis se colocó los audífonos y escuchó música recostado en el sofá, sin reparar en nadie. Ignoró llamadas, e incluso la voz de Arthur. Este, extrañado por el comportamiento de su compañero de apartamento, decidió pasarlo por alto suponiendo que aquella rareza se le pasaría en unas horas.

En la noche preparó la cena y comieron mientras platicaban tonterías. Solo al acabar, cuando lavaba los platos, se aventuró a preguntar:

—¿Hoy estabas molesto o algo así?

—Ah, no. Solo no quería saber de nadie —explicó Francis—. No me pasa a menudo. Supongo que es normal que lo consideres… ¿anormal?

—Yo hacía eso de joven. Escuchar música a todo volumen y olvidarme de todos. Pero con Peter y Ann tuve que cambiar. Viven armando alboroto, tengo que estar pendiente.

—Parecen unos niños tranquilos.

—Porque solo los ves unas horas. Vivir con ellos es diferente. Bueno,  _era_  diferente. Igual es normal para los niños ser incontrolables… Yo de pequeño hacía unas cuantas tonterías al día. James igual. O peor. Sin duda, mucho peor.

—Lo sé. Yo también, aunque en ese entonces era más caprichoso que tremendo. Y mi mamá me consentía todo.

—Me di cuenta. Eras como un niño de cristal.

—Y tú pateaste a ese niño desde que lo conociste.

—Ni sabía que fueras invidente. En realidad, solo me pareciste una niña llorona.

—¿Y luego?

—Yo me vine a enterar en Estados Unidos que eras un chico, no sé de qué hablas.

— _Luego_  me trataste con rudeza. Pero como soy tan masoquista, me hiciste feliz. Fuiste el primer amigo que hice por mi cuenta.

Fui su primer amigo, su primer amor, y no vaciló en echarme de su vida amorosa una vez comprobó que me comporté como un idiota, pensó Arthur.

**Mensaje:**  Gilbert

_Tu amigo ciego rompió con mi hermano._

Recibió este mensaje al mediodía, y Alfred lo miró como si le pidiera que compartiera el chiste. No consiguió disimular la pequeña sonrisa que salió de sus labios, dichosa por un triunfo que no tenía claro.

**Mensaje:**  Gilbert

_El día de su aniversario._

Agradecía que Gilbert se encontrara tan alterado como para no esperar reunirse y decírselo personalmente. No habría hallado manera de disimular la sonrisa. Se entretuvo con el mensaje instantáneo como si esperara que empezara a lanzar fuegos artificiales para homenajear su buen humor.

Se guardó el celular pensando todavía en la noticia. Dada la racha de Francis con diversas parejas, era cuestión de tiempo para que enviara a Ludwig al baúl de los recuerdos. Eso, si acaso su relación había valido la pena para ser recordada. Arthur creía que no, porque duraron muy poco. Nada que durara tan poco sería perdurable. Menos, claro, el sexo, y Arthur se encontró deseando encontrarse acostado encima de unas sábanas con un aroma en específico.

Al final, dada la insistencia de Alfred y su incapacidad por guardarse la derrota de sus enemigos —por más extraño que sonara esto—, acabó contándole lo que había sucedido.

—Creo que el novio que más le duró a Francis fue mi hermano —dijo Alfred—, y ni siquiera, porque lo dejó sin muchas explicaciones. El defecto de Francis es su inconstancia. Menos mal que mi hermano lo superó rápido. Querer a alguien que no dudaría en serte infiel no es el tipo de cuñado favorito.

Fue como una puñalada en el estómago.

Arthur había querido a alguien que, por lo que sabía, no había dudado mucho en serle infiel en cuanto el barco en que habían zarpado comenzó a sufrir malos vientos. Tampoco había hecho lo posible para mantenerlos a flote. Se encontró solo, engañado y planteándose su vida desde el comienzo de su matrimonio.

¿Francis sería igual? Él había arruinado sus encuentros al entrometerse en la enorme agenda amorosa de Francis, por otro lado… ¿no sería un plan premeditado, echarle la culpa a él para quedar libre de las ataduras que suponían acostarse con su compañero de piso, un viejo amigo, su primer amor?

El destino de Arthur era enamorarse de los infieles.

* * *

No supo cuándo comenzó a considerarse enamorado de aquel ciego cursi y estúpido. Pero cuando cayó en cuenta de su error, ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Compartía el entusiasmo de sus hijos cuando hablaban con Francis, disfrutaba los pequeños celos que suscitaba en Caterina la mención de su antiguo amigo, de las bromas e indirectas de Elizabeth. Aunque eso le costara los reproches de Gilbert.

—Así que… Te despediste de Ludwig —dijo Arthur, una tarde en casa. No hablaba ya más del  _apartamento de Francis_ , le gustaba imaginar que podía acomodarse en ese piso y volverlo tan de él como su dueño. El problema estaba en que eso sería admitir más de lo que su corazón aguantaría.

El sabor del miedo no se disipaba de su boca.

—No queríamos lo mismo —se excusó Francis, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se había acomodado en el mueble, vestido para quedarse en casa esa noche. Ojalá el teléfono no sonara ahora. Arthur asintió como si acaso Francis fuera a captar su gesto y quiso celebrarlo de algún modo. Aprovechar su buen humor, la reciente ruptura, la vía libre en el camino. Hasta que próximamente apareciera un nuevo obstáculo que desvelara sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Tienes planes?

—Revisar guiones —le confesó Francis.

—Yo podría… bueno, es que estoy aburrido —intentó sonar desinteresado.

—Me vendría bien una ayuda. Así llamo a María para decirle que no hace falta que venga.

Arthur se encargó de la lectura, tarea que le correspondía a María en un principio, y Francis de indicarle las correcciones que debía anotar en el mismo documento. Al principio Arthur leía como si estuviera pronunciando en voz alta los ingredientes de una caja de cereales. Francis se apresuró a corregirlo, repitiendo las frases como si se estuviera preparando para subir a un escenario. Francis dramatizaba el contenido —que realmente se sabía casi de memoria— pero, cuando objetó que se le cansaría la voz si todos los diálogos caían bajo su responsabilidad, obligó a Arthur a unírsele. Arthur se sentía ridículo, pero aceptó.

Arthur estaba seguro que no era necesario una dramatización, pero se puso imaginar a Francis, a María, a Catarina y al resto del combo armando sus pequeños dramas por puro placer. Montón de actores frustrados.

Al principio solo quiso dramatizar papeles de hombres pero, cuando Francis no dio señales de estar presenciando el mayor ridículo en la vida de Arthur, se sintió con mayor seguridad y no le importó improvisar también voces de mujeres, niños o sonidos de animales.

Su voz no poseía tantos matices como los de Francis, quien le confesó que durante un momento de su vida quiso ser actor de voz.

—Mi voz es maravillosa —dijo Francis, sin perder oportunidad de alabarse. Arthur quiso decirle que exageraba, pero era una mentira: su voz era profunda, suave pero sin dejar de sonar varonil.

Francis no necesitaba hablar para conquistar a las personas, eso ya lo conseguía con su apariencia, pero sin duda su voz ayudaba a atraparlos en sus redes de amor fugaz.

—Tu voz suena como esos juguetes chillones para perros.

—La tuya suena muy joven, pero un joven pirata.

—¿Has conocido algún pirata en tu vida para estar tan seguro de eso?

Siguieron con la lectura. Cuando apareció el personaje de Hilary en escena, los nervios de Arthur llegaron como invitados a la velada. Francis exclamaba los diálogos de Leander.

Tragó saliva. Se mordió los labios. Perdió la concentración cuando se fijó en la expresión de Francis.

Estaban narrando una despedida. Un acto desesperado. El enamorado incestuoso y el hermano que desconocía todo hasta ese momento,  _el de quiebre_. El punto final de los tormentos de Hilary.

Arthur se encontró acercándose a Francis, desde allí captaba su perfume y parte de su propia esencia. Su cuello, libre, invitaba a reposar sus labios allí. Intentó controlarse.

_De verdad lo intentó_.

—Te amo —leyó, con un nudo en la voz. Francis se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar con las líneas de Leander.

¿No había sido descrito como un pirata? ¿Acaso no obtenía lo que deseaba siempre? Aguantarse, después de aquellos meses de soledad, era difícil. Más conociendo que Francis era libre.

Dejó su guion a un lado, le apartó el de Francis y, en su lugar, le sujetó ambas manos.

—Te quiero —soltó, con las mejillas igual de calientes que el resto de su cuerpo— para mí. Para nadie más, solo para mí.

_—Arthur_ … —comenzó Francis, como un reproche.

Si se detenía, iba a sucumbir de la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento. Arthur lo cortó besándole en los labios. Quería darle el mejor beso de su vida, que se olvidara del mundo, de sus antiguos errores, de los hombres con los que había estado, del trato que Arthur le había dado y del que se había hartado al final.

Le acarició el cabello de oro, su espalda delgada demasiado escondida a través de la ropa. Imaginaba más allá de lo que estaba sucediendo. Deseaba su cuerpo, morder la piel blanca y suave y  _mil veces_ tocada por otros; sentirse dentro de él como si fuera la primera vez, como si el mundo no importara.

A partir de ese beso, Francis se rindió. No había fuerzas, ni sentido común, que pudiera dominar el deseo de ambos. Arthur se entregó primero pero Francis lo recibió casi llorado de la satisfacción.

Consiguió leer un "te extrañé" en lo demencia de sus movimientos, en sus manos torpes que buscaban acariciarle, besarle, adorarle, como Arthur hacía con él.

* * *

Francis sabía cómo despertar a sus amantes y enloquecerlos desde la mañana. Arthur lo distrajo lo suficiente en la cocina para casi quemar lo que estaban preparando. Quererse era bastante fácil cuando no tenían que ponerle un nombre a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero llegaría un momento en que deberían bautizarlo. Arthur acabó por suponer que, de ser por Francis, lo haría de inmediato pero por consideración a él dejaba correr el tiempo.

No quería hundir ese barco. Otra vez no.

Era apenas un niño cuando lo conoció y le cambió la vida, pero había sido ahora, como adulto, cuando Francis se la cambiaba a él.

Se consideraba un cobarde en cuestión de sentimientos, pero no sería tan estúpido. No lo supo comprender la primera vez, cuando el deseó nació y se hizo tan inmenso que dolió controlarlo, pero no podía llegar a equivocarse toda su vida. El hombre en penumbras y él, tan negado a aceptarlo como parte de sí mismo. Realmente podía atreverse a dar el primer paso, sin pensar, sin mirar a atrás, murmurando un nombre y un deseo.

Antes que fuera demasiado tarde y aparecieran otras personas con sus mismas intenciones.

* * *

Cuando el divorcio por fin salió, Arthur sintió lo más parecido a un alivio. Por supuesto, concernía a Caterina y todavía no estaba preparado para sanar sus heridas en su totalidad.

Cuando la vio por última vez, después de intercambiar una despedida formal, quiso creer que con el tiempo podía dejar atrás esos momentos amargos para recordar lo bueno que había existido en su matrimonio. Tenían a Peter y a Ann para demostrarse que alguna vez se amaron como nadie en el mundo.

Brindó con sus amigos para celebrar la ocasión aunque no se sintiera con ánimos. Elizabeth insistió en que ameritaba una noche especial, entre amigos, y por suerte, no mencionó ni una sola vez a su novio músico. Gilbert ya tenía suficiente con dos corazones rotos, como para insistir en abrir la herida.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Gilbert, una tarde en que habían quedado en un café.

Los planes le daban vuelta en su cabeza desde hace días. Lo que faltaba era reunir el valor para llevarlos a cabo.

Arthur le dio un sorbo a su café antes de asentir. Dylan sonrió y le animó, admitiendo que esta era una oportunidad excelente. Elizabeth lo apoyó también, pero eso ya se lo esperaba de ella.

Gilbert no compartía el sentimiento general en la mesa.

—No te voy a decir cómo tienes que dirigir tu vida —comenzó—. Pero recuerda que hablamos del mismo hombre que usó a mi hermano, y por lo que me has contado, no es de los que respetan un compromiso.

Gilbert no perdonaba a Francis por lo que había ocurrido con Ludwig. Arthur asintió. Ya conocía cómo era Francis, no necesitaba que se lo repitiera como si no llevara meses viéndolo ir y venir con uno y con otro.

Sin embargo, estaba decidido. Era eso o volverse loco.

* * *

Decidieron ir un fin de semana a la playa. Arthur adelantó mucho de su trabajo los días previos y Francis hizo lo mismo, para tener dos días libres de remordimientos. Lo que más le costó dejar fue a sus hijos. Seguramente Francis no hubiera tenido problemas con compartir el viaje con ellos, pero esta vez él quería un momento íntimo.

Era la primera vez que viajaban juntos. Y Arthur tenía la certeza que nadie esperaba a Francis a su regreso, a diferencia de él con una familia y unos amigos de años.

Qué curioso, que Francis a pesar de su personalidad no tuviera a muchas personas atentas de sus pasos. Tal vez Antonio y Laurent, tal vez Monique.

Se ahorró comentar que la persona que más pensaba en él estaría a su lado estos dos días.

Francis se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, aunque Arthur suponía que la tarea de estar pendiente del tráfico iba a recaer únicamente en él. Con todo, Francis demostró ser tan buena compañía como siempre, y lo entretuvo con una plática incesante que Arthur siguió con largos momentos de silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de playa que había alquilado, Arthur dijo, con una voz autoritaria cuando realmente quería disimular el nerviosismo:

—Espera, no te bajes todavía.

—¿Me desabrocho el cinturón? ¿Hay algo terrible afuera?

—No hay asesinos esperándonos, Francis.

—Yo me refería a cosas odiosas como charcos. ¿Sabes las veces que me he mojado sin darme cuenta?

—Menos de las veces en que te mojas queriendo —consideró Arthur, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Caminó como robot hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió. Luego tomó a Francis de la mano y se maldijo al encontrar su propia palma sudada. No era por el calor. Ni siquiera hacía tanto calor.

—¿Me permite llevarlo?

—Encantado, señor.

Arthur guió a Francis hasta la entrada de la casa. Allí lo tomó en brazos, aunque el hombre fuera tan pesado que le hizo temblar las rodillas.  _No, no te vayas a caer, Kirkland, tú puedes con este peso y más_.

—No me siento muy seguro aquí arriba, pero aprecio la intención, de verdad —dijo Francis.

—¡Cá-lla-te!

Arthur acabó por dejarlo en el suelo, donde Francis pareció agradecer a dios que no se hubieran caído estrepitosamente.

—Olvidé las llaves, espera. —Regresó al auto, insultándose a sí mismo por cometer tantos errores de novato. Con Caterina había actuado con mayor confianza, ¿por qué con Francis tenía que ser diferente?

Tal vez buscaba  _demasiado_  impresionarlo.

Abrió la puerta de la casa. Arthur fue a tomar a Francis en brazos nuevamente, pero este presintió lo que planeaba repetir y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, colocando su bastón entre ambos como punto de separación.

—Agradezco el detalle, es muy lindo, pero no pienso dejar que me hagas sentir como una caja llena de objetos pesados. No estoy gordo —protestó.

—¿Seguro? Porque no es normal que peses tanto.

—Eres tú el debilucho —e iba a decir algo más pero cerró la boca antes de hacerlo. Arthur se sintió confundido hasta que recordó que, comparado con algunos ex amantes de Francis —como Ludwig, por ejemplo—, él no tenía nada de extraordinario. Su cuerpo tenía músculos, pero era delgado. Ludwig en cambio…—. Mira, te cargaré yo.

Francis hizo su mejor intento, pero lo dejó cuando le sonó la espalda. Arthur no había llegado a separarse mucho del suelo.

—Al menos sé que te puedo inmovilizar cuando me apetezca —consideró Arthur y sonrió divertido por la idea, más ante la expresión indignada de Francis—. ¿No te preguntas por qué sugerí de repente esto? ¿No sabes nada de asesinos en serie?

—Lo suficiente para saber que eres violento, brusco y poco sincero, pero nada que atente contra mi vida directamente. —Francis alargó su mano hacia donde creía que estaba situado Arthur, este se movió para que pudiera encontrarlo y enlazar sus dedos—. ¿Vamos?

Arthur dio un paso hacia adelante.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Arthur fue revisar la cama: estaba tendida sencillamente, y cuando probó el colchón, encontrándolo cómodo. Francis lo apremió para que le describiera el baño.

Arthur chasqueó al ver qué tenía delante.

—Es algo normal pero… al baño le falta la mitad de una pared en la regadera. Prácticamente todo el que esté en el jardín podrá verte el culo en algún momento.

Estaba exagerando: a lo máximo se vería el pecho, pero a Arthur no le provocaba ni una pizca de gracia. Francis se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y eso qué tiene? Tengo un cuerpo precioso, me lo dice todo el mundo.

—La gente miente.

—Nadie puede mentir tan bien, ni siquiera tú.

—¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?

—Te llamo Arthur Kirkland, el máximo nivel de terquedad.

Antes de que Arthur le respondiera, de los labios de Francis nació una sonrisa pícara.

Arthur no hizo nada por detener lo que sucedió después.


	13. Capítulo 13

Después de recorrer la casa, se pusieron los bañadores y probaron la piscina. No tenía mucha profundidad, y Arthur se encontró pensando que Peter y Ann la disfrutarían con sus salvavidas.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró siendo embadurnado por protector solar. La crema en la cara, o cubriéndole las partes del cuerpo que Francis consideró necesarias, le otorgaba un aspecto ridículo. Entendía por qué Peter protestaba tanto cuando Caterina lo agarraba para echarle protector solar, impidiéndole ir directamente hacia el mar. Arthur se encontró haciendo lo mismo con Francis. Esta vez no se quejó: se sentía a gusto con cualquier excusa para apreciar más de aquella piel.

—Ya… si después de esto me quemo —dijo Arthur—, será la última vez que permita que me hagas algo, cegatón.

—¿Seguro? Porque esta noche quiero probar varias cosas.

Arthur se sonrojó ligeramente, pero la idea le seducía. Imaginaba muchas cosas que hacer con Francis, fuera y dentro de una habitación. Desde adentrarse en su interior después de un juego previo que Francis avivaba con años de experiencia, como caminar tomados de la mano por el simple placer de estar cerca de él.

Se sentía como un idiota, pero como un idiota más feliz que el Arthur que había sido meses atrás.

El agua de la piscina estaba fría, pero con Francis abrazándose a él apenas lo percibió.

* * *

En la tarde pagaron para asistir a una fiesta a bordo de un yate. No era lo que había querido Arthur, pero era lo que más se acercaba: quería darle un paseo en bote desde que Francis le contó que una vez habían hecho uno cuando fueron vecinos, que había acabado con Francis mojado varias veces. Tal y como era pintado a veces, Arthur no sabía si el pequeño Francis se había enamorado del caballero que se convirtió en su amigo a pesar de su ceguera o del niño abusón que no hacía más que burlarse de él.

¿Y de cuál Francis se había enamorado él?

Francis quiso bailar. El primer impulso de Arthur fue chillar un no rotundo pero, después de ver a su alrededor y a su pareja, se preguntó qué perdía. Nadie allí lo conocía, y Francis, francamente, no podía enterarse cómo bailaba Arthur. O las expresiones que hacía.

_Muy serio, le confesó Caterina una vez, como si bailar fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte, te lo tomas muy en serio, das hasta miedo, le confesó en tono burlón._

Tomó a Francis de la mano y lo llevó a la pista de baile. Moverse al ritmo de la música, siempre y cuando no se tratara de un ritmo caribeño, era fácil para Arthur, que había estado rodeado de música toda su vida. Los movimientos de Francis eran más torpes, como si no tuviera una idea de cómo empezar ni continuar pero, de todas formas, lo hacía sin avergonzarse de su absoluta falta de ritmo. Arthur soltó una carcajada, y lo tomó de la cintura.

—Tengo que decirte algo —le confesó.

—Que te encanto y no puedes estar separado de mí. —Francis llevó sus manos hacia sus hombros.

—Eso no —dijo Arthur, pero consideró que no estaba alejado de la realidad—. Que bailas como si tuvieras dos pies izquierdos.

—¡Qué cruel!

Francis le contó que la primera vez que bailó fue en casa de su madre, con los discos que guardaba a todo volumen. No tenía idea de por qué lo hacía: su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la música como si se tratara de un encantador poderoso. Se movió dejándose llevar, hasta que tropezó, rompió un jarrón y se echó a llorar.

Arthur quiso cerrar esa anécdota con un beso, pero en público no pensaba ser tan cariñoso. O cariñoso en lo absoluto. Francis tampoco intentó nada. Conocía los límites y lo fácil que era asustarlo.

Esa noche, en cambio, Francis se desquitó por todos los besos que había deseado en la fiesta. Arthur se los otorgó con esa entrega que solo revelaba cuando se encontraban solos, sin nadie más que llegara a descubrir que era capaz de perder la cabeza cuando se trataba de amor.

* * *

El siguiente viernes, ya en casa, Francis le pidió que no hiciera planes con otros esa noche. Arthur se quedó en el apartamento preguntándose qué estaría planeando Francis: no había nada preparado, así que no creía que fuera una cena. Cuando Francis se presentó en el apartamento, cargaba un montón de bolsas de ropa nueva.

Arthur lo ayudó a llevarlas a su armario y a acomodarlas.

—¿Me tienes aquí solo para que te doble la ropa?

—Es un detalle precioso —y sonrió como siempre que ocultaba algo más.

Cuando acabaron, Francis sostenía dos anillos en una de sus manos. Eran dorados y a Arthur le recordó a una serpiente mordiéndose la cola.

—Para los dos. Anillos de fidelidad —le explicó Francis.

—¿Retrocedimos en el tiempo y ahora tenemos doce años?

Francis le dirigió una expresión de reproche. Claramente consideraba este asunto de los anillos "de fidelidad" importante. Era extraño, Arthur ni siquiera pensaba que en su juventud Francis hubiera sucumbido a una tontería semejante.

—Con estos anillos, yo declaro que nos seremos fieles mutuamente. Tú a mí y yo a ti —aclaró, como si hiciera falta.

—¿Luego quieres que te recite poesía?

—¡Arthur! Es importante.

Arthur se colocó el anillo. Pese a lo cursi del motivo, le gustaba el diseño y cómo se le veía en la mano. No pensaba decir por qué lo usaría de ahora en adelante frente a otro. Tal vez a Peter le dijera que es lo más cercano que alguien puede llegar a estar cerca de una serpiente: en joyas. O en ficción.

Solo al día siguiente, cuando Alfred en el trabajo le miró el anillo y no comentó nada al respecto, Arthur consideró que ese anillo de fidelidad no tenía que ver con él, sino con Francis.

Francis y sus relaciones fugaces, sus amantes de una noche, sus relaciones superficiales.

 _Nos seremos fieles mutuamente_. ¿A quién intentaba convencer? ¿A Arthur o a sí mismo?

* * *

A sí mismo, de eso Arthur estuvo seguro con el transcurrir del tiempo.

Francis nunca lo demostraba abiertamente, pero cuando salía con medio Londres gay, no tenía reparos con estar con más de uno a la vez. Nunca se comprometía por largo tiempo, ni siquiera con alguien dispuesto a darlo todo por él. Se desprendía de ellos como si de eso se tratara su vida: desprenderse de las personas que amaba.

Cuando era pequeño, vivió con su madre separado por un tiempo de su hermana y su padre. Después, de su madre, y por último, de Lisa, uno de sus primeros amores. Dejó a Matthew, dejó al pequeño vecino que le robó el corazón, y cuando se hizo mayor, dejó a su familia para intentar independizarse lo mejor que podía. Francis amaba, pero no echaba raíces.

Esta vez, en cambio, Arthur descubrió que la enorme agenda telefónica había desaparecido de su celular, en su lugar, se quedó con un pequeño listado de números de personas esenciales en su vida, tanto de su trabajo, como sus amistades y su familia. Para su sorpresa, el número de Monique estaba en favoritos.

—¿La llamo? —preguntó Arthur.

—No, solo guarda su número —le pidió Francis—. Por alguna emergencia. ¿Crees que deba guardar algún número aparte del tuyo? Como el de tus padres o tus hermanos.

—Eh…

Su familia. De repente, Arthur se sintió como si tuviera diez años de edad y estuviera arruinando las flores del jardín de su padre.

Francis pareció entender el titubeo de Arthur, porque no insistió más.

* * *

Tener una pareja formal y, encima, que esta sea un hombre, hace indispensable que las presentaciones se hagan con el mayor tacto posible. O eso era lo que Arthur había esperado, después de los mil planes que formuló en su mente.

Cuando Arthur llevó a sus hijos y a Francis a un McDonalds, y les dijo que Francis era un amigo bastante especial, no fue Peter, sino Ann, quien asintió y dijo bastante calmada:

—Es tu príncipe. —La pequeña había visto recientemente un maratón de películas de Disney, tanto las antiguas como las más actuales.

—Eh… —Arthur no supo qué responder ante esto, pensó en un "no, más bien el sapo" pero Ann no entendería.

—¡Bien! —dijo Peter, que le preocupaba más devorarse la cajita feliz y luego ir al área de juego.

La ventaja con los niños era que estaban libres de prejuicios. Para ellos, que Francis fuera su novio, su amigo o su "verdadero amor de  _verdad_   _verdad_ " no suponía demasiada diferencia siempre y cuando ellos siguieran disfrutando de sus salidas sabatinas, siendo consentidos por Francis y cuidados por su padre.

La reacción de Caterina fue más ambigua cuando Peter le contó que de ahora en adelante saldrían también con el novio de su padre. Arthur supo que la noticia no le caía bien, no del todo, pero aparentó indiferencia y lo despidió hasta el próximo sábado.

Cuando esa noche Arthur se dejó perder entre los besos tibios de Francis, le dedicó un pensamiento a un deber impostergable. Presentar a Francis con su familia.

—¿En qué pensabas? —le preguntó Francis después de acabar. Generalmente, mientras que Arthur se quedaba con unas ganas increíbles de echarse a dormir, Francis se quedaba más tiempo acariciándole la piel y el cabello, dedicándole pequeños besos en la nuca, antes de sucumbir también—. Parecías distraído.

—Yo… bueno… debo presentarte a mi familia. Digo. A mis padres.

—Y a James.

—¿Perdón?

—Todos sabemos que tu hermano mayor es tan importante como tus padres.

—Exageras. Pero… sí, quiero presentarte a ellos. Y a todos mis hermanos. Digo, presentarte como mi, ya sabes. —Se calló un momento y pudo distinguir el brillo malicioso en la mirada de Francis—. Antes de que digas nada, te presentaré como mi pareja, ¿entendido? Ya, ya deja de sonreír, no dije nada gracioso.

* * *

La situación de algunas personas con respecto a otras era bastante injusta, o así lo sentía Arthur. Cuando Francis le informó que tendrían una cita con su hermana vía Skype, Arthur supo que esta era una de esas situaciones. Como la hermana de Francis vivía tan lejos y casi nunca se veían, era como informarle a un amigo al que no se era tan cercano. Al menos, cuando se refería a Monique, Arthur no notaba la misma afinidad que tenía con Antonio después de años de amistad.

La hermana de Francis era preciosa, pero la mirada de ambos era diferente: ella lucía astuta detrás de sus gafas grandes, sus rasgos delicados, su cuerpo pequeño y poco desarrollado. Como una muñeca. Sin embargo, vestía con traje formal y en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía.

Francis hizo los honores, y Arthur se vio presentado ante una mujer que ya conocía.

—Es una novedad —dijo Monique—, aparte de Antonio, que solo lo conocí porque creías que era mi tipo, nunca me has presentado a nadie. ¿Por qué no me sorprende que esta primera vez sea con Arthur Kirkland?

—Porque me conoces, hermana —dijo Francis, sonriendo—. Aunque no nos podamos ver tanto.

—Pero estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo —dijo Monique—. Y siempre has sido un libro abierto cuando se trata de sentimientos. Esto va a sonar muy extraño, pero tiene que ver contigo, así que  _es normal_ que suene extraño.

—Me haces ver como un tipo perturbado.

— _Bueno_ … —agregó Arthur y Francis hizo una mueca contrariada.

—Cuando éramos pequeños y tú estabas en Londres, con mamá, nos llamábamos de vez en cuando. Hablabas de lo horrible que era Inglaterra y que habías conocido al niño más desagradable del planeta. Ese niño siguió visitándote pese a que ambos se desagradaban, y luego, con el tiempo, cambiaste de perspectiva totalmente. A mí me cansaban esas llamadas porque se iban volviendo cursis y yo no entendía por qué te desahogabas conmigo y no con él.

Arthur se sonrojó, pero hizo lo posible para disimularlo.

—Porque Arthur de pequeño no solo me golpeaba el corazón —bromeó Francis, y Arthur se imaginó que su yo de diez años no le habría costado ser duro con un chico invidente si este amenazaba su orgullo.

—Masoquista —dijo Monique, y luego sonrió. Arthur jamás la había visto sonreír con tanta sinceridad—. Gracias por estar con mi hermano.

—Es un enorme sacrificio, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo —dijo Arthur.

—¿Sacrificio? ¿Me han visto bien? Soy un premio.

—Te hemos visto mejor de lo que tú te has mirado en tu vida, tenemos mejor base para opinar —dijo Monique, y ante el gesto indignado de Francis, ella se rió abiertamente y Arthur esbozó una sonrisa leve.

Monique les deseó suerte, pero no respondió directamente cuando Francis le preguntó cuándo volvería a verla.

"Hay relaciones de hermanos peculiares", pensó.

* * *

Como si Arthur tuviera derecho a hablar. Para presentar a su pareja, preparó el terreno para que el golpe no fuera tan duro. Se reunió con su padre primero, porque era el ser más comprensivo de la historia, y le daba menos nervios que ir directamente con la noticia a su madre y el resto de sus hermanos.

Su padre preparó té. Luego la sirvió en las tazas que Arthur había conocido desde su infancia. Su padre no solía ser el tipo de hombre que se cansaba de los objetos y que los tiraba cuando ya se aburría de ellos; incluso, a veces prefería remendarlos antes que botarlos e irse a comprar uno nuevo.

El té seguramente estaba delicioso, pero para Arthur no tenía sabor. Creía haber retrocedido en el tiempo, cuando tenía diez años, y estar a punto de confesar una travesura. Su padre esperó, después de comprobar que sus anécdotas del jardín no entusiasmaban la conversación.

—¿Qué querías decirme?

—Yo… —comenzó Arthur, y entonces escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

Reconoció los pasos que se aproximaron a la cocina. James estaba allí, de todos los demonios posibles, era su hermano mayor quien se aparecía. Este se sorprendió al ver a Arthur allí, pero saludó a ambos y se sentó.

—¿Los interrumpo?

—No —dijo Arthur antes de que su padre abriera la boca—. Me alegra que estés aquí también, James.

—¿Sin sarcasmo en tu tono de voz? —cuestionó—. Debe ser grave.

—Tu hermano tiene algo importante que decirnos —explicó su padre.

Se armó de valor. Recordó todas las veces en que James había salido en su defensa en la escuela; fue él quien le enseñó a pelear, quien le enseñó a jugar al fútbol, prácticamente había sido el hermano más importante de todos. El más admirado.

Cuando Arthur finalmente se los dijo, esperó la explosión, los gritos, los cuestionamientos a su salud mental. En su lugar, recibió un largo silencio que consiguió exasperarlo más que las reacciones que se había imaginado. Hasta que James forzó una sonrisa.

—He ganado varias apuestas con lo que acabas de decir —consideró—. ¿Y ya? ¿Eso es todo? Lo sospechábamos desde hace mucho, pero no quisimos inmiscuirnos. Menos cuando la relación con tu ex esposa parecía ir bien —y se burló más de la expresión atónita de Arthur—. Algo sencillo, no se pueden guardar secretos entre hermanos.

Su padre le dio la razón, pero agregó algo más:

—Tampoco sirve guardar secretos a tus padres. Por más que lo intenten.

—No es como si yo supiera desde un principio que… —pero Arthur decidió indignarse después—. ¿No están en contra? ¿Ni un poco?

—A lo mejor hace cincuenta años me habría escandalizado —dijo su padre—. ¿Cuándo lo conoceré?

—Pero ya lo conoces —dijo Arthur—. Es el hijo de nuestra antigua vecina, Francis Bonnefoy.

Esta vez, la sorpresa fue mayor.

—Acabo de ganar otra apuesta que creía perdida.

Esta vez Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

La historia le causó tanta risa a Francis, que Arthur tuvo que pasarle un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas en los ojos. Su padre y James no habían armado un escándalo con la noticia, y en cuanto quedó aclarado, la conversación giró hacia otros temas de conversación como si Arthur no hubiera dicho que también le gustaban los hombres y que estaba saliendo con el hijo de una antigua vecina.

Al finalizar la visita a su padre, quedaron en que presentaría a Francis el próximo fin de semana.

Cuando llegó el día pautado, Arthur se despertó más temprano de lo usual y luchó para que Francis se levantara con él. El hombre nunca había tenido un buen despertar y, estaba seguro, de no tener nada que hacer seguiría en la cama hasta después del mediodía. Una vez Francis se arregló, partieron en el auto y no dejaron de discutir las posibles preguntas que les harían sus hermanos. Al menos esta vez no estaría su madre.

Cuando aparcaron, Arthur se quedó un momento paralizado en el asiento del conductor, como si acabara de comprender lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Quiso volver a encender el auto, acelerar y largarse de allí. Sin embargo, un Kirkland nunca huía de los retos. Menos cuando estos incluían a su familia.

Francis le tomó de la mano y le besó en los labios.

—No tengas miedo. Ya has dicho que te aceptan tal y como eres.

—¿Y si les caes fatal?

—La experiencia me dice que eso es imposible. —Le volvió a dar otro beso—. Vamos. Empecemos con esto y en la noche podremos salir a otro sitio. ¿Te apetece cenar en un restaurante? Yo invito.

—Yo…

—¿O tienes otro lugar en mente?

—Me da igual —masculló Arthur—, siempre y cuando estemos los dos. Porque si no, me aburriría.

—Claro,  _te aburrirías_.

Bajaron del auto y Arthur fingió ayudar a Francis a trasladarse para disimular su propio nerviosismo. Creía que, por esta vez, era Francis quien lo ayudaba a no tropezar. O acabar escapando antes de llamar a la puerta.

Fue James quien salió a recibirlos y, por su expresión, Arthur supo que sus miedos eran infundados. No había nada que temer.


End file.
